Una nueva alumna
by Azusa Hino
Summary: Una chica nueva entra en el instituto de Yusuke, pero no es la chica normal y corriente que parece al principio. Soy muy mala para los resúmenes y tampoco me gusta adelantar lo que pasará XD ¡CAPÍTULO 15!
1. Capítulo 1

Hola! Mi nombre es Azusa y este es el primer fanfic que escribo.  
  
La historia se sitúa después del Ankoku Bujutsukai (torneo en el que Yusuke y sus amigos lucharon contra Toguro) y antes de que apareciese Sensui.  
  


Disclaimer: Habrá que decirlo, aunque tod@ fan de Yû Yû Hakusho sabe de sobras que yo no soy la autora ni me pertenece nada (qué más quisiera...) Lo único que puedo decir que me pertenece es Suu y 'los malos' XD 

==============================================================  
  


**La nueva alumna**  
  


==============================================================

Como todas las mañanas Yusuke se dirigía hacia el instituto. Por el camino se había encontrado con Keiko y Kuwabara, y como siempre Kuwabara y él habían llegado al instituto peleándose mientras Keiko caminaba detrás de ellos con cara de resignación. Estaban a punto de entrar al instituto cuando una chica les preguntó por el despacho del director.  
  
"¿Eres una alumna nueva?" - preguntó Keiko.  
  
"Sí, empiezo hoy. Me habían dicho que habría algún profesor esperándome, pero ya llevo más de media hora aquí y no ha aparecido nadie." - dijo un poco molesta. - "Así que iré al despacho del director."  
  
"Mejor que lo hagas, porque si tienes que esperar al profesor se te va a hacer de noche antes de que aparezca." - bromeó Yusuke, que no desperdiciaba ninguna ocasión para meterse con los profesores.  
  
"¡No digas eso!" - le regañó Keiko. - "Seguramente no se habrán puesto de acuerdo."  
  
"Si quieres te podemos acompañar." - propuso Kuwabara muy contento.  
  
"Si no os molesta, os lo agradecería mucho." - dijo ella.  
  
Entraron dentro y entonces vino una chica corriendo hacia ellos.  
  
"¡Keiko!" - gritó la chica - "Tenemos un problema, tienes que venir, rápido."  
  
"¿Qué ha pasado?" - preguntó Keiko preocupada.  
  
"Tú ven y ya lo verás."  
  
"Lo siento." - se disculpó a la chica. - "No puedo acompañarte, pero Yusuke y Kuwabara sí que pueden. Además ellos se conocen muy bien el camino." - dijo guiñando un ojo.  
  
Yusuke y Kuwabara se hicieron los ofendidos, mientras la chica nueva decía a Keiko que no importaba y que se fuera tranquila.  
  
"Ya nos veremos por aquí." - se despidió Keiko.  
  
Los tres empezaron a subir las escaleras y a mitad de éstas se encontraron a un compañero de clase que bajaba.  
  
"¡Kuwabara! ¿Pero dónde te habías metido? Hoy también te toca ayudar a preparar el gimnasio, ya te querías escapar."  
  
Dicho esto cogió a Kuwabara que se resistía y se lo llevó. Yusuke y la chica se quedaron parados.  
  
"Bueno..." - dijo Yusuke un poco fastidiado - "Al final siempre me toca hacerlo todo a mí. Vamos que ya estamos llegando."  
  
Llegaron delante de la puerta del despacho del director y en ese instante salía el profesor Iwamoto de su despacho que estaba al lado. Se quedó mirando a Yusuke y después miró a la chica.  
  
"¿Es usted nueva aquí?" - preguntó.  
  
" Sí señor. Es mi primer día de clase."  
  
"Me lo imaginaba, sino no estaría usted con este individuo." - dijo con tono despectivo y la chica miró sorprendida a Yusuke que dirigió una mirada de odio al profesor. - "Le recomiendo que vaya con cuidado cuando se relacione con los demás alumnos, aunque supongo que ya la pondrán al corriente de todo. De momento le aconsejo que no se relacione mucho con él..." - dijo señalándolo con la mirada.  
  
El profesor Takenaka salió del despacho del director e interrumpió al profesor Iwamoto. Fue mejor así porque Yusuke se estaba preparando para pegarle. El profesor Takenaka los miró y dijo:  
  
"Oh, tú debes de ser la alumna nueva. ¿No ha venido ningún profesor a recibirte?"  
  
"No señor, pero gracias a este chico he encontrado el despacho del director."  
  
"Vaya lo lamento mucho." - se disculpó. Y añadió sonriendo - "Muchas gracias Urameshi por acompañarla hasta aquí, ya puedes irte que sino llegarás tarde a tu primera clase."  
  
El profesor Iwamoto se fue malhumorado y el profesor Takenaka invitó a la chica a entrar.  
  
"Muchas gracias." - dijo ella a Yusuke mientras entraba. No parecía que lo que había dicho el profesor Iwamoto le hubiese afectado. - "Ya nos veremos por aquí."  
  
"Sí, claro. Hasta otra." - se despidió Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke estuvo de mal humor un buen rato y cuando llegó a clase se lo contó a Kuwabara.  
  
"¡Lo que me faltaba! Que Iwamoto hable mal de mí a los alumnos nuevos. ¡Pero que se ha creído!"  
  
"Pero que más da Urameshi, si a ti nunca te ha importado lo que piensen los demás. - dijo Kuwabara, quitándole importancia al asunto."  
  
"Ya lo sé, pero esa chica era muy simpática y ahora cuando todos empiecen a hacer lo mismo que Iwamoto me va a tener miedo, como todas." - se quejó Yusuke.  
  
Kuwabara lo miró riendo y le preguntó que si le gustaba esa chica, a lo que Yusuke respondió muy enojado que no, que sólo le parecía una pena que la gente fuese tan mala con los demás.  
  
Entonces entró el profesor Takenaka para empezar la clase y todos se sentaron.  
  
"Buenos días. Antes de empezar la clase os quiero presentar una alumna nueva que acaba de llegar. Puedes entrar." - dijo mirando hacia la puerta.  
  
Entonces, tímidamente, entró una chica. Era morena, no muy alta, con el pelo largo y castaño recogido en una cola de caballo, tenía unos ojos grandes de color marrón muy bonitos y penetrantes.  
  
Keiko, Yusuke y Kuwabara se miraron sorprendidos, era la chica de esa mañana.  
  
"Encantada de estar aquí con vosotros. Mi nombre es Suu Ayashi."  
  
"Suu es una estudiante de intercambio y ha venido desde España." - informó el profesor.  
  
Se escuchó un "OOOOHHHH" de fondo. Nunca había venido ningún estudiante de intercambio de fuera de Japón. Los de la clase estaban tan emocionados que entre clase y clase no dejaban de hacer preguntas a Suu, que si bien al principio le hizo un poco de gracia todo, cuando se acercaba la hora de comer ya estaba harta y temía que tuviese que pasarse todo el día igual.  
  
Llegó la hora de comer y antes de que nadie pudiese decir nada a Suu, Keiko se la llevó con ella.  
  
"Muchas gracias." - dijo Suu aliviada, mientras entraba por la puerta de la terraza.  
  
Allí estaban Yusuke y Kuwabara esperándolas.  
  
"De nada. Tu cara pedía a gritos que te sacaran de allí." - dijo Keiko mientras todos se sentaban para comer.  
  
"No es que me moleste que me pregunten cosas, pero no de esa manera."  
  
"¿Te puedo hacer sólo una pregunta? Yo aún no te he hecho ninguna. ¿Puedo?" - preguntó Yusuke impaciente.  
  
"Sí, claro. Dime."  
  
"Si eres de España, ¿por qué tienes nombre y apellido japonés?"  
  
Keiko y Kuwabara asintieron, ellos también lo querían saber. Sí que era raro eso del nombre, así que los tres miraron a Suu intrigados. Ella sonrió y dijo:  
  
"Es la traducción de mi nombre, es decir, mi nombre español en japonés es Suu Ayashi."  
  
"Aaaah! ¿Pero por qué lo hiciste, no te gustaba tu otro nombre?" - preguntó curioso Kuwabara - "¿Cómo es el nombre en tu idioma?"  
  
"No es eso, pensé que llamaría menos la atención si mi nombre sonaba como todos. Respecto a lo de mi nombre en mi idioma algún día os lo diré." - respondió ella haciéndose la interesante.  
  
"Hey un momento, ¡nosotros no nos hemos presentado aún!" - exclamó Keiko.  
  
"Es verdad. Mi nombre es Yusuke Urameshi y ella es..."  
  
"Keiko Yukimura, soy miembro del consejo de estudiantes."  
  
"Y yo Kazuma Kuwabara, ¡el más fuerte del Instituto Sarasaki!"  
  
"Tsch, que más quisieras, antes tendrás que ganarme y eso no va a pasar nunca."  
  
"¿Qué has dicho Urameshi? Ya lo veremos eso, venga pelea conmigo si te atreves."  
  
Mientras ellos se peleaban Keiko decía a Suu que era lo normal, lo raro era cuando no lo hacían.  
  


----------------------------------------------

Hacía ya dos semanas que había empezado el instituto y cada día iba a comer con Keiko, a veces también iban Kuwabara y Yusuke. Pero cuando se distraía un poco algunas chicas se la llevaban a comer con ellas. Fue uno de esos días cuando empezaron a decirle que debía estar loca para relacionarse con Yusuke Urameshi.  
  
"¿Qué no lo sabes?"- le preguntó una.  
  
"¿Qué tendría que saber?" - le respondió Suu.  
  
"No me digas que no has oído nada de nada de Urameshi."  
  
"¿A qué te refieres?" - preguntó Suu.  
  
"Pues eso que es un gamberro que está relacionado con las bandas de toda la ciudad, que ha robado y muchas más cosas"  
  
"¿Cómo lo sabéis?"  
  
"¿Suu no te afecta lo que te acabo de decir? ¿No te lo crees? Mucha gente lo dice, sólo tienes que ver cómo se comporta, se pasa el día peleándose con todos."  
  
"Hasta muchos profesores quieren echarlo del instituto." - Intervino otra chica. - "Mira Suu, nosotras queremos decirte que mejor no hables más con Urameshi, te lo digo por tu bien. Si sigues como hasta ahora la gente se pensará que eres cómo él y nosotras no queremos que eso pase, ¿entiendes?"  
  
"Te entiendo perfectamente, pero no pienso dejar de hablarme con él porque la gente piense que es mala persona. Me da igual lo que piensen los demás."  
  
Dicho esto se disculpó por tener que irse tan pronto y se fue hacia la biblioteca dónde había quedado con Keiko. Las chicas con las que había estado hablando llegaron a la conclusión de que necesitaban que más gente le dijera lo mismo que ellas le habían dicho y así Suu les haría caso.  
  
Una mañana cuando Suu paseaba por el patio se encontró con un grupo de chicos de su clase. Le pidieron si podían hablar un momento y ella aceptó un poco intrigada.  
  
"¿Qué queréis?" - les preguntó cuando llegaron al sitio donde iban a hablar.  
  
"Pues verás..." - empezó uno - "Nos hemos fijado que Urameshi y tú os lleváis muy bien."  
  
"Sí ¿y qué pasa?" -sabía perfectamente lo que le iban a decir.  
  
"Suu, tú eres nueva y además eres muy buena persona, demasiado. Por eso seguro que no te habrás dado cuenta de la clase de persona que es Urameshi."  
  
"Sé perfectamente quien es. Os agradezco que os preocupéis tanto por mí, de verdad. Pero yo ya sé lo que hago." - intentó ser amable. Pero los chicos no se rendían y siguieron.  
  
"No, no lo sabes. Yusuke Urameshi es un gamberro que ha robado muchas veces y siempre se está peleando. Seguro que es amable contigo porque quiere aprovecharse de ti."  
  
"¿Aprovecharse de qué? - preguntó alguien.  
  
"Pues no lo sé, pero seguro que es lo que pretende, sí estoy convencido..." - entonces el chico se giró y se calló de golpe. Yusuke estaba detrás suyo, había sido él quien se lo había preguntado. Tragó saliva y con cara de pánico salió corriendo pidiéndole perdón.  
  
"¡Pero será posible! ¡Sois unos desgraciados! Criticando a la gente por la espalda." - Yusuke estaba furioso y Suu se lo llevó de allí temiendo que se empezará a pelear con ellos.  
  
Cuando se hubo calmado ella le dijo que no se preocupara, que ella no hacía caso de lo que la gente decía; al contrario, cuanto más le decían que no hiciese una cosa más ganas tenía de hacerla.  
  
"Así que Yusuke no les hagas ni caso, ya me pueden ir diciendo cosas. Hasta que no vea que eres todo lo que me dicen yo seguiré siendo tu amiga."  
  
Yusuke sonrió y le dijo que Keiko la estaba buscando y que lo había mandado a buscarla.  
  
"¿A mi? ¿Qué querrá? ¿Me has dicho en la sala de reuniones, verdad?"  
  
"Sí." - dijo bostezando - "Yo me voy a dormir un ratito. Hasta luego."  
  
Se despidieron y Suu se fue a buscar a Keiko, mientras Yusuke la observaba como se iba. "Me parece que seremos muy buenos amigos." pensó él y se fue a echarse una siesta.  
  


------------------------------------------------------------ -  
  


Los días pasaron rápidamente. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que Yusuke no recibía ninguna misión como detective espiritual (para tranquilidad de Keiko) y empezaba a aburrirse.  
  
"Hoy hace 3 meses que entraste al instituto." - Anunció Keiko mientras comían.  
  
"¿Hace tanto ya?" - preguntó Suu.  
  
"¡Qué rápido que pasa el tiempo! Por cierto, ¿aún siguen tan pesados los de la clase?" -preguntó Kuwabara.  
  
"No hace mucho que no me dicen nada, supongo que me habrán dado por imposible." - dijo ella medio riendo.  
  
"Tsk, no sé por qué piensan eso de mí, ahora hace mucho tiempo que no me peleo con nadie del instituto." - se quejó Yusuke.  
  
"Pues es lo que aparentas."  
  
"Keiko eso no es verdad. ¿Aparento ser la clase de persona que le han descrito a Suu?  
  
"Pues un poco sí." - bromeó Keiko.  
  
Yusuke se hizo el ofendido y se fue, dijo que se iba a dormir un rato porque Keiko le había puesto de mal humor.  
  
"¡Oye tú, si tienes ganas de hacer campana no me pongas a mí de excusa!" - le gritó Keiko.  
  


--------------------------------------------------------  
  


"¡Eh Urameshi, espera! ¡Qué vengo contigo!"  
  
"¿Y por qué vienes conmigo Kuwabara? Haz lo que quieras."  
  
Ya se habían acabado las clases y Kuwabara y él salieron del instituto. A lo lejos vieron a dos chicos y uno les hizo señas. Eran Kurama y Hiei.  
  
"¡Cuánto tiempo, chicos!" - saludaron Yusuke y Kuwabara.  
  
"Sí que hacía tiempo que no nos veíamo." - dijo Kurama.  
  
Hiei como siempre no dijo nada, pero minutos más tarde cuando los otros tres no dejaban de hablar se empezó a impacientar y les dijo que no pensaba perder más el tiempo y que debían irse ya.  
  
"¿Dónde tenemos que ir?" - preguntaron al unísono Yusuke y Kuwabara.  
  
"Pues ayer cuando fui al Reikai..." - se calló de repente y miró hacia las dos chicas que se acercaban por detrás de Yusuke. - "Luego os lo explico."  
  
"¡Hola chicos! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Qué os trae por aquí?" - preguntó desconfiada, Keiko.  
  
"Pues sólo han venido a saludarnos, ¿verdad chicos?" - dijo Yusuke guiñando un ojo.  
  
Antes de que nadie más dijese nada, Kuwabara cogió a Suu, que se había quedado un poco apartada del grupo, y la presentó a Kurama y Hiei.  
  
Suu se encontró antes de que se pudiese dar cuenta delante de dos chicos; uno era alto con el pelo rojo con unos grandes ojos de color esmeralda y la miraba con una sonrisa amable mientras Kuwabara los presentaba, el otro era más bajito, vestía de negro y cuando los presentaron tan sólo la miró un momento y no le dijo nada, parecía estar de mal humor. A Kuwabara como siempre le molestó la actitud de Hiei.  
  
"¿Y tú no piensas decir nada?" - Hiei le ignoró por completo. - "Eres un antipático y un maleducado, sí mejor que no le digas nada. Suu ten cuidado con él, mejor no te acerques, es de ese tipo de personas con las que es mejor no quedarse a solas." - esto último lo dijo bajito para que Hiei no le oyese.  
  
Suu miró a Kuwabara sorprendida, nadie diría que eran amigos por las cosas que decía. Dirigió una mirada a Hiei, como si mirándolo pudiera saber si era verdad lo que le estaba diciendo Kuwabara. Hiei se dio cuenta que le estaba mirando y le lanzó una mirada amenazadora y ella le sonrió ligeramente. Incómodo dio media vuelta y dijo:  
  
"Estamos perdiendo el tiempo, yo voy pasando, vosotros haced lo que queráis."  
  
"Sí, mejor que nos vayamos ya." - dijo Kurama.  
  
"Bueno chicas, nos vamos. Ya nos veremos." - se despidieron y se fueron.  
  
Keiko y Suu se fueron en dirección contraria a ellos y luego cada una se fue por una calle diferente.  
  


~ ~ ~

Mientras Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama y Hiei habían llegado al lugar donde se iban a encontrar con Koenma. Por el camino Kurama les había explicado que Koenma quería hablar con los cuatro porque tenía una misión para ellos. Entonces llegó Botan, que como siempre los saludó muy alegre.  
  
Yusuke le preguntó por Koenma y ella sacó un maletín que tenía una pantalla en su interior, la encendió y apareció Koenma.  
  
"Hmmm, veo que estáis todos." - dijo Koenma. - "Bien antes de que digáis nada os explicaré el por qué os he hecho venir." - todos se sentaron y escucharon lo que Koenma les contó. - "Hemos recibido noticias de que grupos de espíritus están entrando en el Ningenkai, es decir en vuestro mundo. Concretamente en Tokio se ha localizado un grupo muy peligroso, pero no sabemos exactamente dónde se encuentran. La razón por la que esos grupos están intentando entrar es porque, según fuentes muy fiables, ha aparecido una persona con un poder espiritual bastante grande y quieren apoderarse de él."  
  
"¿Apoderarse de qué, de los poderes o de la persona?" - preguntó Yusuke que no lo acababa de entender.  
  
"Pues creemos que si no consiguen que esta persona trabaje para ellos intentarán quitarle los poderes." - explicó Koenma.  
  
"Pero ¿es eso posible? Me refiero a lo de que te puedan robar los poderes."  
  
"Sí, Kuwabara. Hay espíritus que se especializan en eso." - explicó Kurama.  
  
"Es verdad, ya recuerdo uno. ¿No te acuerdas Kuwabara? Un espíritu que se llamaba Lando o algo así. Fue cuando conocimos a Genkai." - dijo Yusuke.  
  
"Sí, ahora me acuerdo. ¿Y qué tenemos que hacer nosotros?"  
  
"Pues lo primero que debéis hacer es localizar esa persona y averiguar qué intenciones tiene, podría ser que estuviera dispuesta a colaborar con los espíritus si saca algo a cambio. Entonces se complicaría la cosa." - continuó Koenma.  
  
"¿Y cómo es esa persona, sabéis cómo se llama o dónde vive?" - preguntó Kurama.  
  
"Pues..." - Koenma los miró a todos muy serio - "No tenemos ni idea."  
  
La cara que pusieron todos fue digna de foto. Era una misión muy complicada, se podía decir que casi imposible. Debían localizar a una persona de la que no sabían absolutamente nada y por lo que les dijo Koenma antes de irse tampoco la podían localizar por su energía espiritual, pues la mantenía oculta. Quedaron a la mañana siguiente en el mismo sitio para trazar la estrategia que deberían seguir.  
  


~ ~ ~

"Buenos días." - saludó Yusuke cuando llegó. Todos le estaban esperando y ya estaban impacientes.  
  
"¿Dónde te habías metido, es que te has quedado dormido? Seguro que sí." - preguntó enojado Kuwabara.  
  
"Déjame en paz que ayer me fui a dormir muy tarde."  
  
"Bueno ya está bien, chicos." - dijo Koenma desde la pantalla. - "Hemos recibido una noticia de última hora. Nos han informado de que el grupo de espíritus del que os hablé ayer ya han localizado a la persona que buscamos y que ya se han puesto en contacto con ella."  
  
Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, ¿cómo lo habían hecho para localizarla?  
  
"¿Y sabéis si ha aceptado lo que le han propuesto?" - dijo Kuwabara.  
  
"Pues de momento sólo sabemos que le han citado en un lugar para hablar del tema." - les informó Koenma.  
  
"Supongo que irá, yo al menos iría, aunque fuese por curiosidad. Y si dices que ese tipo es tan fuerte que los espíritus se han interesado en él, pues seguro que se presentará, al fin y al cabo se puede defender solito." - dijo Yusuke convencido.  
  
"De todas formas debemos ir al lugar donde se han citado para ver lo que pasa. Ahora mismo vengo, en estos momentos Botan viene hacia aquí con la dirección del lugar. Nos encontraremos allí." - dijo Koenma.  
  
Esperaron a que llegase Botan y los cinco se dirigieron hacia el lugar. Les costó un poco encontrarlo, pero al final lo consiguieron. Se encontraron con Koenma en medio de un descampado a las afueras de la ciudad.  
  
"Vaya sitio." - pensó Yusuke.  
  
De repente oyeron unos pasos que se acercaban y todos se escondieron detrás una pared medio destruida, donde no les podían ver pero ellos a los otros sí.  
  
En el descampado apareció una figura, no era ningún espíritu podían notarlo, no podía ser nadie más que la persona a quien los espíritus habían citado. Sin salir de detrás de la pared el grupo observaba la figura que fue a sentarse en unas rocas. Fue entonces, la luz iluminó la cara del desconocido, cuando todos se quedaron perplejos y sin poder comprender lo que estaban viendo.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Así se acaba el primer capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado porque tengo ganas de acabar ya el segundo para ponerlo.  
  
Puede que al principio os parezca aburrido, pero este es sólo una introducción. Así que os pido que esperéis al segundo para ver q tal. Hacedme saber vuestra opinión y si creéis que debo corregir algo me lo decís. ;)

Dirección: azusa_hino@yahoo.es  
  
¡Hasta pronto!


	2. Capítulo 2

Todos miraron sorprendidos a la persona que estaba sentada a unos metros de ellos. No podía ser que esa fuese la persona que tanto los espíritus como ellos estaban buscando.

"¡Es... es... Suu!" - dijeron Kuwabara y Yusuke a la vez, no se lo podían creer.

"Es esa chica que nos presentasteis el otro día." – dijo Kurama, pensando que no había notado nada extraño cuando la vio.

"¿La conocéis?" – preguntó Koenma extrañado.

"Sí que la conocemos, pero ahora no es el momento de explicarlo."

"Claro que lo es, Yusuke ya puedes estar contándome de qué conocéis a esa chica." – se quejó Koenma.

"Oh por favor Koenma, no seas crío. Ya te lo contaremos más tarde."

"¡Qué no! Quiero que me lo expliques ahora. Recuerda que soy tu jefe."

"Por favor, parad quietos. Al final se va a dar cuenta de nuestra presencia. Ahora hay que pensar en qué debemos hacer." – dijo Kurama intentando calmar la situación.

"A lo mejor ha venido hasta aquí dando un paseo." – sugirió Kuwabara – "No creo que ella sea la persona que esperamos."

"Pues a mí me parece que está esperando a alguien. ¿Por qué razón no puede ser ella?" – dijo Hiei.

"Pues porque no y punto. Como quieres que una chica como ella..."

"De todos modos..." – interrumpió Koenma – "aunque no fuese ella tenemos que sacarla de aquí, los espíritus estarán a punto de llegar. Yusuke y Kuwabara, vosotros que la conocéis, id para allá y preguntadle qué hace aquí."

"Pero... si es ella no lo va a decir." – comentó Kurama – "Quiero decir que si ella es quien se va a encontrar con los espíritus, no se lo va a decir a ellos."

"Id para allá, venga y arregláoslas como queráis, pero haced algo." – ordenó Koenma, impaciente.

"Sí mira que fácil, ¿no? Podrías ayudar." – se quejó Kuwabara, mientras Yusuke y él salían de su escondite.

Disimuladamente fueron hacia donde estaba Suu.

"¿Qué hacéis aquí?" –les preguntó muy sorprendida.

"Pues nos han dicho que había una banda de gamberros por aquí que han estado molestando a algunos de nuestro instituto y veníamos a ver si los encontrábamos." – mintió Kuwabara, fue lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza, pero a Yusuke le pareció bien la excusa. – "¿Y tú qué haces tan lejos de la ciudad?"

"¿Ah sí? Pues por aquí yo no he visto a nadie. ¿Qué hago aquí? Pues nada he venido dando un paseo y cuando me he dado cuenta ya me había alejado de la ciudad."

A Kuwabara le apareció una sonrisa de triunfo. Tenía ganas de echárselo en cara a ese tonto youkai. "¡Kazuma Kuwabara siempre tiene razón, jajajaja!" – pensó.

"Deberías irte de aquí, no es un lugar seguro para ti." – aconsejó Yusuke, ignorando las tonterías que hacía Kuwabara.

"No sé por qué lo dices. Tranquilo, que no me pasará nada, si aquí no hay nadie." – ahora Suu parecía molesta por la presencia de ellos.

Mientras detrás de la pared, los demás se impacientaban.

"¿Por qué narices no se va? Ya es casi la hora de comer, venga chica vete a tu casa, que tus padres te estarán esperando." – dijo Botan nerviosa.

"No se irá." – dijo Hiei, los otros lo miraron – "No se irá, sencillamente porque está esperando a los espíritus."

"Podría ser, es una posibilidad. Ya es la hora y no ha aparecido nadie más, es sospechoso." – comentó Kurama.

Entonces todos los presentes notaron como una gran energía se acercaba cada vez más hacia donde estaban ellos.

"¿Es la persona que esperamos?" – preguntó Botan.

"No, la energía proviene de varias personas, mejor dicho proviene de varios espíritus." – dijo Kurama con expresión seria.

"Y esos aún están ahí, ¿pero a qué esperan?" – dijo Koenma.

A escasos metros de donde estaban Yusuke, Kuwabara y Suu aparecieron cinco espíritus, y por su aspecto parecían bastante fuertes. Uno de ellos los miró detenidamente, parecía ser el jefe del grupo.

"Creí haber dicho que vinieras sola."

"Ellos no tienen nada que ver, ahora se iban." – dijo ella mientras los echaba con la mirada.

Pero ellos no se movieron, estaban confundidos. ¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que Suu era la persona que buscaban? Durante tres meses habían estado comiendo y hablando con ella, era su amiga.

"Lo siento por ellos, pero deben morir. Ningún humano nos ha visto y sigue con vida. A no ser que sea un colaborador nuestro, claro." – sonrió – "Me presentaré, soy el demonio Jukai, jefe de Los Demonios Negros. Ahora que sabes quienes somos, quiero proponerte que seas nuestra colaboradora, pues tu fuerza nos sería de gran utilidad para alcanzar nuestro objetivo. ¿Qué me dices?"

"Con que esa es la propuesta de la que me hablabas en el mensaje." – Jukai asintió. – "Por curiosidad, ¿cuál es el objetivo del que hablas?"

"Controlar el Makai y el Ningenkai, por supuesto."

"Me lo imaginaba. Entonces mi respuesta es fácil: Ni sueñes que voy a colaborar con vosotros, no sé ni cómo se te ha ocurrido pensar en la posibilidad de que yo aceptara." – Yusuke y Kuwabara la miraron sorprendidos por su actitud, nunca la habían visto tan seria ni con esa mirada amenazadora, parecía otra chica.

"Si colaborases tendrías la vida eterna como regalo de bienvenida al grupo." – dijo el espíritu.

"No quiero para nada tener una vida eterna." - dijo ella muy convencida.

"¡Muy bien Suu, así se habla! ¡No te dejes engañar por estos desgraciados!" – gritó Kuwabara.

"¿No quieres? Vaya cuánto lo siento. En este caso hay dos alternativas; la primera es robarte los poderes y luego matarte, pero me gustaría evitar eso, pues quiero que seas un miembro más de nuestro grupo. La segunda es proponerte un trato."

Suu lo miró desconfiada mientras éste sacaba un papel de uno de sus bolsillos.

"Keiko Yukimura." – leyó él - "Sería una lástima que tu amiga se viera involucrada en esto por tu culpa, ¿verdad?" – Entonces se giró hacia un espíritu que formaba el grupo y le ordenó que la trajese allí, ante la mirada alarmada de todos. – "El trato es: si colaboras conmigo, yo no mato a tu amiga. Es un buen trato, ¿verdad?" – dijo mientras se reía.

"¡Desgraciado!" – gritaron Yusuke y Kuwabara.

Entonces, viendo que la situación se complicaba los demás salieron de detrás de la pared y se reunieron con ellos, ante la mirada sorprendida de Suu.

"¿Crees que cambia algo que ahora seáis más?" – dijo muy tranquilo y seguro, Jukai. – "Ni que fueseis cien, no, mil humanos nos podríais vencer."

"Eso habrá que verlo." – dijo Yusuke amenazadoramente.

Pero antes de que diera un paso apareció delante suyo una barrera que los separó de Suu y los espíritus. Por más golpes que le dieron no consiguieron hacerle nada.

"Tened paciencia, cuando acabe con este asunto os mataré uno a uno, pero lo primero es lo primero."

Jukai se acercó lentamente a Suu e hizo aparecer en su mano una espada.

"Con esto mataré a tu amiga si no colaboras con nosotros." – amenazó él.

"Inténtalo si puedes, pero primero tendrás que encontrarla." – respondió ella sonriendo.

"La tendrás aquí dentro de unos instantes, mi subordinado debe estar a punto de volver."

Dicho esto aparecía el espíritu encargado de traer a Keiko, que les dijo que no la había encontrado por ninguna parte, parecía que se había evaporado.

"En realidad tampoco importa mucho." – dijo él, molesto por la actitud de Suu. – "Aquí delante tenemos unos cuantos que también nos servirán. Sólo tengo que dar la orden y uno de mis espíritus cerrará la barrera con tus amigos dentro y luego se irá cerrando hasta aplastarlos. ¿No te parece divertido?" – dijo riéndose.

"Hazlo." – dijo ella amenazante. – "Si te atreves, claro".

Jukai sonrió y dio la orden, pero cuando el espíritu que había creado la barrera se disponía a cerrarla una espada lo atravesó.

"¿Pero qué...?" – exclamó Jukai mirándose las manos.

Suu ya no estaba delante de él, ahora se encontraba al lado del espíritu muerto con la espada de Jukai en la mano. Furioso, ordenó a los otros espíritus que la matasen, pero éstos corrieron la misma suerte cuando se acercaron a Suu.

"Es tu turno, ven." – dijo ella muy seria.

Jukai se puso tan nervioso que todos los ataques que lanzaba le salían mal y Suu los esquivó fácilmente. Llegó hasta él y como había hecho con los demás, lo atravesó con la espada.

Tiró la espada al suelo y respiró aliviada mientras observaba cómo la barrera desaparecía. Todos tenían caras de alucinados y no se movían.

"¡Genial!" – dijo finalmente Kuwabara. – "Has estado fabulosa."

Todos se acercaron a ella. Había llegado el momento de aclarar las cosas, le pidieron que les contase quién era ella en realidad, cómo era que tenía esos poderes, el porqué no les había dicho antes quién era.

" Creo que nos debes una explicación, ¿no?" – dijo Yusuke.

"Claro. Nos os preocupéis, os lo contaré todo. Empiezo por el principio." – respondió ella, mientras los demás se acomodaban para oír sus explicaciones.

"Vamos a ver..." – empezó – "La verdad es que no os he mentido en nada, sólo que no os he dicho ciertas cosas, pues hasta hoy no sabía quienes erais, me refiero a lo de ser detectives espirituales. Sabía de la existencia de éstos, pero no sus identidades."

"¿Por qué has venido a este país?" – preguntó Koenma.

"Porque oí que aquí encontraría un detective espiritual. Sólo hace un año que tengo estos poderes y no entendía por qué ni cómo los había conseguido. Por eso, cuando me dieron la oportunidad de venir aquí de intercambio no dudé ni un momento. Quería encontrar al detective espiritual para preguntarle sobre mis poderes, pensé que él me podría ayudar."

"Pues no creo que Urameshi sea el indicado para resolverte eso. Bueno eso ni nada, jajaja." – bromeó Kuwabara, ganándose un puñetazo de Yusuke.

"¿Quieres callarte? Puede que yo no pueda resolverte tus dudas, pero conozco alguien que sí que podrá, ¿verdad Koenma?" – dijo Yusuke.

"Sí, supongo que Genkai podrá. Me gustaría proponerte algo." – dijo Koenma.

"¿El qué?" – preguntó ella, intrigada al igual que los demás.

"Si no es pedir mucho, me gustaría contar con tu ayuda en los casos difíciles que encargue a Yusuke. Con esto no quiero decir que con vosotros cuatro no haya suficiente, pero es mejor tener otro colaborador por si las moscas." – se explicó Koenma, viendo la cara de enfado de Yusuke. – "Siempre y cuando Genkai diga que tienes el nivel suficiente para hacerlo, claro."

"No sé qué decir." – dijo ella, un poco nerviosa.

"Piénsatelo unos días o mejor, dame una respuesta cuando hayas visitado a Genkai." – propuso Koenma, ella asintió.

----------------------------------------------------------

Koenma y Botan volvieron al Reikai y los demás a sus casas. Mientras volvían, Yusuke preguntó por Keiko a Suu. Ella les contó que estaba en su casa esperándola, había dicho a Keiko que iba a comprar unas cosas y que volvería dentro de un rato.

"Al salir he creado una barrera aislante que impide localizar a Keiko. La verdad, es que ya me suponía que intentarían hacer algo así." – explicó ella.

"Carai, en eso te pareces a Kurama." – comentó Kuwabara, Suu miró sorprendida primero a Kurama y después a Kuwabara. - "Sí mujer, él también es muy previsor, como tú." – se explicó viendo que Suu no lo había comprendido.

"¿Ah sí? No lo sabía" – respondió ella mirando a Kurama. – Espero llegar a conoceros mejor a todos."

Se despidieron y cada uno se fue para su casa. Yusuke y Kuwabara quedaron con Suu en que irían una tarde a ver a Genkai.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Llegó el lunes y ni Yusuke, ni Kuwabara vinieron a clase, lo que extrañó mucho a Suu y a Keiko, pero a ésta no tanto. Le dijo que seguramente habían hecho campana.

A la hora de comer, Suu decidió contar lo sucedido el fin de semana a Keiko.

"Pues no me lo hubiese imaginado nunca. ¿Cuándo tienes que ir a ver a Genkai?" –preguntó Keiko.

"No lo sé, teníamos que hablarlo hoy. ¿Seguro que han hecho campana?" – preguntó Suu.

"Es lo más probable, pero tranquila, tendrás tiempo de ir. Seguro que mañana vienen. Espero, porque sino Yusuke me oirá."

"Supongo que sí. Deberíamos ir para la clase, ya casi es la hora de empezar."

----------------------------------------------------------

Una chica entró corriendo en la clase donde Keiko y más chicas estaban limpiando. Ya se habían acabado las clases y les tocaba limpiar.

"Asomaos a la ventana, chicas." – dijo sin aliento, había venido corriendo desde el patio.

"¿Qué pasa?"- preguntó una.

"Vosotras asomaos y mirad hacia la entrada del instituto." - dijo mientras señalaba hacia allí.

"¿Quién es ese? Es muy guapo." – dijo otra, muy animada. – "No es de este instituto, sino lo sabría, jeje. Me suena el uniforme que lleva."

"Diría que es de un instituto privado, pero ahora no me sale el nombre." - dijo otra, pensativa. – "¡Ya sé! es del instituto Meio. ¿Qué hará un chico como él aquí?"

Al oír el nombre del instituto Keiko también fue hacia la ventana.

"Sí que es él." – pensó - "Ahora vuelvo chicas." – dijo ella mientras salía hacia el patio.

"¡Hola!" – saludó Kurama.

"¡Hola! Me temo que has venido para nada, porque ni Yusuke ni Kuwabara han venido hoy."

"Ya lo sé, están con Genkai. Vengo a buscar a Suu." – dijo él.

"¿A Suu? ¿Y para qué?" – preguntó intrigada. – "Ya la queréis liar en vuestros asuntos."

"No lo sé, sólo me han dicho que la lleve al templo de Genkai, de todas formas ella tenía que ir un día de estos y como Yusuke y Kuwabara estarán ocupados una temporada..."

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué están haciendo? Le dije a Yusuke que me avisara cuando le enviaran a alguna misión de esas." – interrumpió Keiko enfadada.

"Tranquila, Yusuke me dijo que te dijera que se está entrenando con Genkai y que posiblemente se esté allí durante una temporada y que no te preocupes.". – la tranquilizó Kurama. – "Cambiando de tema. ¿Dónde está Suu?"

"Supongo que estará acabando de limpiar la clase, ahora le diré que estás aquí. Espera un momento."

"De acuerdo, muchas gracias."

Keiko entró en el edificio y se fue hacia la clase donde estaba Suu. Cuando entró vio que todas las chicas estaban asomadas a la ventana, mientras que los chicos seguían limpiando molestos.

"¡Keiko!" – la llamó una. – "¿Conoces a ese chico? ¿Me lo presentas, por favor?"

"Lo siento Sayuri, pero ahora no puedo estar por ti. ¿Has visto a Suu?"

Saiyuri señaló hacia la pizarra, Suu estaba allí barriendo. Keiko fue hacia ella y le dijo que Kurama la estaba esperando abajo.

"¿A mí? ¿Y por qué?" – dijo ella, sorprendida.

"Le han dicho que tenía que llevarte a ver a Genkai. Yusuke y Kuwabara también están allí, entrenándose. ¿Me podrías hacer un favor? Averigua qué se traen entre manos esta vez y cuando vuelvas me lo cuentas." – le pidió Keiko.

"¿Cómo? Bueno, supongo que sí. Tranquila te lo contaré. Ahora bajo, ya he acabado lo que tenía que hacer." – dijo Suu, recogiendo sus cosas mientras las demás la miraban asombradas.

Se despidieron y Suu bajo rápidamente hacia donde estaba Kurama, mientras las chicas que pasaban cerca de ellos se los miraban curiosas cuando salían.

"Siento haberte hecho esperar." – se disculpó ella.

"Tranquila, he venido sin avisar. Esperaba a que salieses de clase."

"¿Por qué me has venido a buscar?"

"Como Yusuke y Kuwabara se están entrenando con Genkai, me han pedido que te llevase yo allí. Supongo que Genkai tendrá ganas de conocerte."

"Yo también tengo ganas de conocerla, ¿crees que me podrá ayudar en lo de mis poderes?" – preguntó ella, un poco preocupada.

"Seguro que sí. Y creo que te dirá también que tienes el suficiente nivel para ayudar en las misiones de Yusuke. ¿Colaborarás si puedes?"

"Hmmm, supongo que sí. ¿Tú lo harías? Por cierto, ¿cómo os conocisteis vosotros cuatro? – preguntó curiosa.

Kurama le explicó toda la historia mientras se dirigían hacia el templo de Genkai.

==============================================================

¿Qué le dirá Genkai a Suu acerca de sus poderes? 

¿Por qué están entrenándose Yusuke y Kuwabara con Genkai, será porque ha aparecido otro nuevo enemigo? 

En el próximo capítulo más. 

===================================================== 

HOLA!

Me parece que este capítulo me ha quedado un poco cortito, pero tenía que cortar porque sino el tercero me quedaba demasiado largo. 

Pos nada, cualquier cosa me lo decís.

¡Hasta pronto! ;) 


	3. Capítulo 3

Llegaron al templo de Genkai. Allí se encontraron a Koenma y Botan que estaban hablando con Genkai sobre los entrenamientos de Yusuke y Kuwabara.

"Buenas tardes." – saludaron Kurama y Suu educadamente. 

"¡Hola!" – les saludó muy contento Koenma. – "Qué bien que hayas llegado ya, tenía muchas ganas de que Genkai te viera." 

"Qué ilusionado que está Koenma con el tema." – comentó Kurama a Botan. 

"Sí que lo está, da por hecho que Genkai le dirá que tiene el poder suficiente para colaborar con el Reikai y que ella aceptará sin pensarlo." – explicó Botan. – "Parece un niño pequeño esperando un juguete nuevo, no hace más que hablar del tema. Suerte que habéis llegado porque empezaba a ponerse muy pesadito." 

"Jejeje, pues sí que le hace ilusión. Haber qué dice Genkai." – dijo Kurama. 

"Pues espero por el bien de todos nosotros que todo salga como el príncipe Koenma desea. Sino no habrá quien lo aguante, seguro que tú no lo habrás visto en una de sus pataletas." 

Kurama negó con la cabeza y ella le dijo que mejor para él, Kurama pensó lo mismo. Ahora Genkai estaba hablando con Suu. 

"Así que tú eres Suu." – dijo Genkai, examinándola. 

"Sí." – respondió ella, parecía un poco nerviosa. 

"Me han dicho que tuviste que enfrentarte con unos espíritus y que te encargaste muy bien de ellos, ¿no es así, Koenma?" – éste asintió. 

"Pero..." – dijo Botan. – " ... hay una cosa que no entiendo, si esos espíritus eran tan fuertes como dijo Koenma, ¿cómo es que Suu se los quitó de encima tan fácilmente?" 

"Puede haber dos posibilidades, básicamente. Una es que la información que nos dieron no fuese del todo cierta y que esos espíritus no fuesen tan fuertes como dije, y la otra..." – explicó Koenma. 

"La otra podría ser que Suu tuviese mucho más poder que ellos." – continuó Genkai. 

"¿De verdad? ¿Tan poderosa es?" – preguntó Botan que no se lo creía. – "La verdad es que a simple vista no lo parece, más bien parece que no tenga nada de fuerza." 

"Suu, ¿quieres acompañarme? Si te parece bien voy a hacerte unas pruebas para determinar hasta donde llegan tus poderes." 

"Sí, claro. Pero también quiero preguntarle una cosa." – dijo Suu, mientras ella y Genkai entraban en una sala. 

La puerta se cerró dejando a Koenma, Botan y Kurama esperando en la sala. 

"Koenma, ¿me podrías decir por qué Yusuke y Kuwabara se están entrenando tan duramente? ¿Acaso ha aparecido otro enemigo?" – le preguntó Kurama. 

"¿Eh? No, no es nada de eso. Es que Genkai consideró que les iba a ir muy bien un poco de entrenamiento, como hace tanto tiempo que no lo hacían." 

Kurama no sabía si se alegraba de oír eso o no. Por una parte se sintió aliviado porque no debía preocuparse, pero por otra echaba de menos combatir. 

Pasaron unos minutos y Genkai y Suu salieron. Genkai les explicó que Suu tenía el nivel suficiente para colaborar con el Reikai, y que posiblemente con el tiempo y entrenándose podría llegar a superarla a ella y todo. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que había dicho Genkai. 

"Entonces Suu, ¿aceptas la propuesta que te hice?" – preguntó Koenma, entusiasmado con la idea de contar con la colaboración de ella, pensó que el rey Enma se pondría muy contento si el grupo de detectives espirituales cada vez era más fuerte. 

Suu dudó un poco, pero al final aceptó. Koenma dio saltos de alegría y no puedo evitar volver a la forma original (hasta entonces tenía la apariencia de un joven). 

En ese momento llegaron Yusuke y Kuwabara, sus ropas estaban sucias y medio rotas y tenían aspecto de cansados. Pero se alegraron de ver a Suu y Kurama allí, y mucho más cuando supieron que Suu formaba, ahora, parte del grupo. 

"Ahora que estamos todos..." – empezó Koenma, pero Botan le interrumpió. 

"No, no estamos todos, falta Hiei. ¿No tenías que avisarlo tú, Kurama?" 

"Estoy aquí." – dijo Hiei desde detrás de ella, asustándolos a todos (menos a Genkai y Kurama que ya habían notado su presencia). 

"¿Por qué narices te quedas en una esquina, en la sombra? Parece que te guste asustar a la gente." – dijo Kuwabara enfadado, pero Hiei ignoró sus palabras. 

"Ahora sí que estamos todos. Tengo una nueva misión para vosotros. Hemos recibido un aviso de que pronto habrá un encuentro de espíritus en un lugar secreto del Ningenkai." – empezó a explicar Koenma. 

"Si es secreto ¿cómo sabremos donde se celebra?" – preguntó Yusuke. 

"Si me dejas terminar ¡lo sabrás!" – dijo molesto Koenma. 

"Bueno, bueno. No te pongas así. Sigue." – dijo Yusuke en tono burleta. 

"Sigo. El encuentro tendrá lugar dentro de dos días en una casa que se encuentra en la cima de una montaña. Lo que tenéis que hacer es llegar hasta la casa sin que los espíritus noten vuestra presencia, una vez allí me pondré en contacto con vosotros para deciros lo que debéis hacer, ¿me seguís?" 

Todos asintieron. 

"¿Y dónde está exactamente esa casa?" – preguntó Kuwabara. 

"Botan os guiará hasta allí, pero igualmente mañana os haré llegar la dirección donde se encuentra la casa." 

A todos les pareció bien. 

----------------------------------------------------------------

Llegaron al sitio indicado por Koenma. Vieron que en la cima de una montaña había una gran casa, allí debía ser dónde se iba a celebrar el encuentro de los espíritus. Pero ellos aún estaban debajo de la montaña y delante suyo había seis caminos que parecían llegar hasta la casa.

"¿Y ahora qué hacemos?" – preguntó Yusuke. 

"Deberíamos separarnos, podemos ir cada uno por un camino diferente. No creo que todos lleven a la casa." – sugirió Kurama. 

"Sí, pero entonces Botan tendría que ir sola. ¿Y si hay trampas o enemigos por el camino?" – dijo Kuwabara. 

"Es una posibilidad, la única solución que veo es que vaya con uno de nosotros... Si alguno encuentra el camino que se dirige hacia la casa que aumente su energía, pero no demasiado porque podría andar cerca algún espíritu ¿qué os parece?" – dijo Kurama. 

A todos les pareció bien lo que dijo y Botan decidió ir con Kurama. 

"Prefiero ir con una persona responsable." – dijo ella mientras miraba a Yusuke y Kuwabara, luego miró a Hiei y Suu. – "No quiero decir que vosotros no lo seáis, eh?" 

"Todo arreglado entonces. Deberíamos irnos ya y recordad que Koenma nos ha dicho que los espíritus no deben vernos ni notar nuestra presencia." – comentó Kurama. 

"¡Sí!" – dijeron todos al unísono. 

Cada uno se fue por un camino. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Madre mía, debo haber andado por lo menos durante media hora y no me he encontrado con nadie, ni he llegado a ningún sitio. Esto parece más un laberinto. Me pregunto si a los demás les pasa lo mismo." – iba diciendo Yusuke mientras caminaba. 

Entonces delante de él vio como su camino se unía con otro. A medida que se acercaba al cruce fue con más cuidado, no se sabía nunca quien podría estar por allí y era mejor estar alerta. 

Llegó al cruce y oyó unos pasos que venían del otro camino, se escondió entre unos arbustos. 

"Por Dios, esto no se acaba nunca y además aún no me he encontrado ningún espíritu, esto es muy raro. ¿Cómo les irá a los demás?" – decía Kuwabara mientras llegaba a un cruce de caminos. 

"Pues a mí me va igual que a ti por lo que dices." – dijo Yusuke saliendo de los arbustos y dando un susto de muerte a Kuwabara. 

"¡Urameshiiii! ¡No hagas esas cosas!" – gritó Kuwabara. 

"Shhhhh, venga no grites, recuerda que los espíritus no deben vernos ni notar nuestra presencia." 

"Eso ya lo sé, pero la culpa es tuya por asustarme... ¿Por qué se han juntado los caminos? No lo entiendo." 

"Yo tampoco, ¿les habrá pasado lo mismo a los demás?" – preguntó Yusuke. 

"¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? Qué preguntas que haces, Urameshi. Mejor que sigamos, a lo mejor más adelante nos encontramos con los demás." 

"Sí, mejor que vayamos pasando y no perdamos más tiempo." 

Siguieron juntos el camino, muy alerta por si se encontraban con algún espíritu. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Suu se sentó un momento en el pie de un gran árbol. 

"Estoy ya cansada de andar, todo el camino me parece igual, parece que esté pasando por el mismo sitio una y otra vez. Si no fuera porque he encontrado más abajo, que un camino se unía al mío, pensaría que estoy dando vueltas..." – suspiró – "Y aún no he notado a ningún espíritu." 

Al decir esto último se levantó de un salto, había oído pasos que procedían de los dos lados del camino, tanto de arriba como de abajo. 

"Parece la energía de dos espíritus. Tengo que esconderme, pero no sé dónde podría... están muy cerca..." – antes de que pudiera decir nada más alguien se abalanzó sobre ella haciendo que cayese detrás de unos arbustos. 

Ella intentó defenderse, pero no se podía mover, alguien la estaba sujetando. 

Abrió los ojos y se encontró a Hiei haciendo un gesto de silencio con el dedo índice. Ella asintió todavía sorprendida y él la soltó. 

Se escondieron mejor para así evitar que los espíritus que ahora estaban a pocos metros de ellos los vieran. Escucharon atentos la conversación que tenían, a lo mejor averiguaban algo importante. 

"¿Seguro que lo has notado por aquí?" 

"Sí, estoy seguro. He notado una presencia extraña, seguro que era algún humano." 

"Ojalá tengas razón, porque me estoy aburriendo mucho, si lo cazásemos nos divertiríamos un rato." 

"Puede que se haya escondido por aquí." 

"Pues si lo ha hecho ya se puede quedar donde está, porque yo no me pienso meter por aquí. Sería una pérdida de tiempo, este bosque es enorme." 

"Venga, busquemos un rato, ni que sea por estos arbustos de aquí." – señaló donde estaban Hiei y Suu escondidos. 

"Con la de arbustos que hay y tenía que señalar estos, si es que parece mentira." – susurró fastidiada Suu, muy bajito para que sólo lo oyese Hiei. 

"Haz lo que quieras, pero conmigo no cuentes." – respondió el otro espíritu. 

Suu y Hiei no sabían qué podían hacer, el espíritu cada vez se acercaba más. En otra situación no hubieran dudado salir a pelear con ellos, pues no parecían muy fuertes, pero Koenma les había dicho que no podían ser vistos. 

Entonces oyeron un ruido detrás de ellos, vieron salir un gato de unos arbustos. Éste se los quedó mirando con curiosidad, especialmente a Suu. Ella lo miró fijamente y seguidamente el gato salió de los arbustos y se puso delante del espíritu que se acercaba. 

"¡AAAAAAHHHHH!" – gritó el espíritu, mientras daba un salto hacia atrás con cara de terror. 

"¿Y ahora qué te pasa? Eso es un animal que tienen los humanos, ¿no me dirás que le tienes miedo?" – dijo el otro, burlándose. 

"Yo no, que va. Bueno, mejor que sigamos haciendo guardia." – dijo apartándose del gato tanto como podía. - "Venga." 

"Sí, claro lo que tu digas. Miedica." 

"No soy ningún miedica, sólo que estos animales me dan mucho asco." – iban discutiendo mientras se alejaban del lugar. 

Suu y Hiei suspiraron aliviados. El gato se asomó donde estaban ellos, después de que Suu le diera las gracias se fue muy contento. 

"No sabía que pudieras hablar con los animales." – dijo Hiei, muy sorprendido. 

"Yo tampoco" – admitió ella. – "No sé ni cómo lo he hecho." 

"¿Sabías que le tenía miedo a los gatos?" 

"No, ha sido por casualidad. Me atrevería a decir que ha sido el gato quien me lo ha dicho..." – dijo ella, pensativa. – "... Por cierto, gracias por lo de antes." 

"¿El qué?" 

"Por haberme escondido, un poco más y me ven." 

"No tienes por qué agradecérmelo, si te hubiesen visto la misión habría fracasado." 

"De todos modos, gracias." – dijo con una sonrisa, él la miró sorprendido. 

Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro debido a que el sitio donde se habían escondido era bastante pequeño y no les permitía moverse mucho. Casi no se habían movido de la posición en que habían caído, pues no habían querido hacer ruido; por lo que Hiei estaba casi encima de ella. 

Allí escondidos Suu había notado algo raro en los ojos de Hiei, nunca antes había visto unos ojos así. 

"¡HIEIIIIIIII! ¡SUUUUUU! ¿Estáis por aquí?" – oyeron que una voz gritaba. Era Kuwabara. 

A los dos les dio un vuelco el corazón. 

Entre un hueco vieron que Kuwabara, Yusuke, Kurama y Botan venían por el camino. Mientras Kurama intentaba hacer callar a Kuwabara. 

"Ese idiota, los espíritus lo van a oír, con lo que ha costado que se fueran de aquí." – decía Hiei mientras se sentaba. – "Será mejor que salgamos antes de que vuelvan los espíritus." 

Ahora tanto Yusuke como Kuwabara los llamaban a gritos y Kurama ya no sabía qué hacer para que se callasen. Llegaron delante de donde estaban escondidos Suu y Hiei. 

"Hiei, mira allí." – dijo Suu, antes de salir de los arbustos. 

Por donde se habían ido los espíritus se oían unas voces. 

"Son los espíritus que vuelven, no tenemos tiempo, debemos salir ya y escondernos todos." – dicho esto decidieron abalanzarse sobre ellos y llevarlos hacia los arbustos del otro lado, donde parecía que hubiese más sitio. 

Antes de que Yusuke y Kuwabara volviesen a gritar, Suu y Hiei salieron de un salto del escondite. Suu arrastró a Kuwabara y Hiei a Yusuke, mientras Kurama llevaba a Botan. 

Pasaron los espíritus, por suerte no eran los mismos de antes ni habían oído nada. 

Todos suspiraron aliviados. 

"¿De dónde habéis salido vosotros? ¡Qué susto nos habéis dado, me pensaba que nos atacaban!" – se quejó Kuwabara. 

"La culpa es vuestra, si no hubieseis gritado de esa manera no habríamos actuado así." – dijo Suu. – "¿En qué estabais pensando? Hay espíritus rondando por aquí, ya lo habéis visto." 

"Pues a parte de estos que han pasado no hemos visto a ninguno más. Y como sólo faltabais vosotros, pues os estábamos buscando." – se explicó Yusuke. 

"¿No os habéis encontrado a ningún espíritu? Pues nosotros acabábamos de despistar un par cuando habéis llegado vosotros." – dijo Suu. – "Por cierto, ¿cómo es que venís todos juntos?" 

"Pues porque nuestros caminos se han encontrado. Primero se han encontrado Yusuke y Kuwabara, y más adelante nosotros." – dijo Kurama. 

"Es lo mismo que os ha pasado a Hiei y a ti... Pero no entiendo por qué se han juntado los caminos, y más sin haber trampas en ninguno de ellos. Ha sido bastante fácil." – dijo Botan. 

"Es muy raro, no debería ser tan fácil." – dijo pensativo Kurama. – "De todas formas deberíamos seguir que aún nos queda bastante camino." 

------------------------------------------- 

"Así que tu camino se ha juntado con el de Hiei, qué mala suerte que has tenido, chica. Cómo me hubiese gustado que en vez de juntarse mi camino con el de Urameshi, lo hubiera hecho con el tuyo." – le decía Kuwabara a Suu, mientras seguían el camino. 

"¿Por qué dices eso de mala suerte? Si no hubiese sido por él, los espíritus me habrían descubierto." – le dijo Suu mirando a Hiei. Le pareció que él no quería oír hablar de eso. 

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué dices eso?" - preguntó Yusuke. 

"Por... porque no me había dado cuenta de que se acercaban dos espíritus y él me ha avisado." – tampoco hacía falta entrar en detalles. – "No entiendo por qué Hiei no querría que hablásemos de eso, ha puesto cara de: _mejor cállate_. Bueno da igual." – pensó ella. 

"¿No te habías dado cuenta? ¿Desde cuándo eres despistada como Kuwabara o Yusuke?" – le preguntó Botan. 

"Oye tampoco te pases Botan, nosotros no somos despistados." – se quejaron Yusuke y Kuwabara. 

"Sólo he bajado la guardia porque estaba cansada, nada más." – se defendió Suu. 

------------------------------------------------- 

"¡Mirad, ya hemos llegado!" – anunció Botan. 

"¿Eh? ¿Pero qué es eso?" – dijo Kurama extrañado señalando una gran pancarta que estaba colgada en la entrada de la casa. 

"Bienvenidos." – leyó Yusuke – "¿Pero qué...?" 

"¿Bienvenidos? No entiendo nada, se supone que no sabían que veníamos." – dijo Suu. 

"A lo mejor es para los espíritus." – sugirió Kuwabara. 

"Hay dos personas en la entrada." – les informó Hiei. 

"¡Es verdad! Parecen..." – dijo Kuwabara. 

"¡El príncipe Koenma!" – gritó Botan señalándolo con el dedo. 

"Sí que lo es, y esa de ahí es Genkai." – dijo Yusuke – "¿Qué significa esto?" 

"Será mejor que vayamos a preguntárselo."- les dijo Suu, que tenía tantas ganas como los demás de saber lo que estaba pasando. 

Todos se dirigieron hacia donde estaban Koenma y Genkai. ¿Por qué estaban allí si se suponía que dentro había una reunión en la que participaban los espíritus más poderosos que se encontraban en el Ningenkai? Les habían dicho que no los podía ver ningún espíritu y ellos estaban tan tranquilos en la entrada. 

"¡Hola!" –les saludó Koenma, alegremente. 

"¿Cómo que '_hola'_?" – dijo Yusuke cogiéndolo por el cuello de la camisa muy enfadado – "¿Se puede saber qué significa todo esto? ¿Por qué estáis aquí si se supone que no deben vernos?" 

"Cálmate Yusuke, no te pongas así. Ahora os lo explicaremos." – decía Koenma mientras Yusuke le dirigía una mirada asesina. 

------------------------------------------------------ 

"¿Para valorarnos?" – preguntó Kuwabara sin entender. 

"Exacto. Después de que Suu aceptara formar parte del grupo decidimos, Genkai y yo, haceros una prueba a todos." 

"¿Una prueba? ¿Qué clase de prueba? Yo no he visto ninguna. ¿No sería hacernos andar durante más de una hora?" – preguntó Yusuke todavía enojado. 

"No, claro que no. Es normal que no os hayáis dado cuenta, pues de eso se trataba." – dijo ahora Genkai. Todos estaban ansiosos por saber de qué prueba se trataba. – "Colocamos en todos los caminos unos dispositivos." 

"Como este." – dijo Koenma enseñando un objeto que parecía una cámara de vídeo. – "Es lo más nuevo en el Reikai, permite registrar diferentes datos de una persona, también sirve para los espíritus." – dijo mirando a Hiei. – "Puede determinar el nivel de energía espiritual entre otras muchas cosas y sin que los examinados se den cuenta. Aún no se había probado, así que pensé que sería una buena oportunidad para hacerlo." – acabó de explicar Koenma. 

"Ni que fuésemos cobayas." – dijo Hiei, molesto por la idea de que lo habían estado observando sin que él se hubiese dado cuenta. 

¿Y para qué queréis saber todo eso de nosotros?" – preguntó Yusuke. 

"Los datos que nos proporcionen estos dispositivos serán muy útiles en los entrenamientos." – respondió Genkai. 

"¿Más entrenamientos?" – dijo Yusuke fastidiado. – "Pensé que ya habíamos terminado." 

"Nunca se hacen suficientes entrenamientos." – dijo muy seria Genkai. 

"¿Hay alguna razón por la que os interesa tanto saber nuestro nivel? Me refiero si hay la amenaza de algún enemigo que pueda ser más fuerte." – preguntó Kurama. 

"Eeeh, pues... esto..." – Koenma no sabía qué responder, anteriormente le había preguntado eso y él lo había negado. 

"Siempre tan acertado, Kurama." 

"¡Genkai! ¿Eso quiere decir que hay un nuevo enemigo?" – preguntó Kuwabara alarmado. 

"Bien, podría haberlo. Si sabemos vuestros puntos débiles podemos reforzarlos. Así, si llega el día que debéis luchar..." 

"¿Pero cuál es la situación exactamente? Porque por lo que dices sospecháis algo, pero no lo sabéis seguro." – intervino Suu. 

"Pues, nos han llegado rumores..." – empezó Koenma. 

"Ya estamos como siempre, rumores ..." – le interrumpió Yusuke. 

"Ejem, bueno sí, pero esta vez son muy fiables." 

"Sí, seguro. Como la otra vez." . dijo ahora Hiei, que ya se veía envuelto en otra misión. 

"Que sí, os lo aseguro." – decía Koenma mientras los demás le miraban desconfiados. 

"Pero es que Koenma, llevamos una temporada en que todas las misiones se basan en rumores y cuando llegábamos al lugar indicado no había ningún indicio de que pasase nada de lo que habían dicho los rumores." – se quejó Yusuke. 

"Bueno, de todas formas hay tiempo para que se confirmen estos rumores. No os voy a contar nada del tema, por ahora. Sólo os quería pedir que os fueseis a entrenar con Genkai, ¿verdad que lo haréis?" 

"¿Cómo que no nos vas a contar nada?" – dijo Kuwabara enfadado. – "Yo lo quiero saber, hemos subido hasta aquí para nada, esos dispositivos nos los podríais haber puesto mientras nos entrenábamos y así no hubiéramos perdido el tiempo." 

"Venga no os quejéis más. Los dispositivos tienen que utilizarse cuando el examinado está tranquilo, no hubiese servido si os lo hubiésemos puesto cuando os entrenabais." – dijo finalmente Genkai. 

"Ahora será mejor que volváis a casa. La semana que viene empiezan los entrenamientos. Olvidad por un tiempo la razón por la cual os entrenáis, ya os contaré de qué va cuando se confirmen los rumores." – les dijo Koenma. 

"Pero antes una pregunta, decís que no existe ese encuentro. Entonces ¿qué hacían espíritus rondando por el bosque? A uno de ellos me ha parecido oír que decía que debían seguir haciendo guardia." – dijo Suu, los demás miraron a Koenma y Genkai esperando una explicación. 

"¡Ah eso! Les he pedido que me hicieran el favor de pasearse por el bosque haciéndose pasar por espíritus malos." – explicó Koenma. 

"¿Cómo?" – exclamaron enfadados todos, a ninguno le gustaba pensar que le habían estado tomando el pelo. 

"Venga, no me miréis así, lo he hecho por una buena causa... Creo que será mejor que me vaya, ya nos veremos." – y se fue deprisa al Reikai para evitar problemas. 

"Pero que cara que llega a tener. Bueno, mejor nos vamos ¿no?" – dijo Yusuke. 

"Sí, será mejor que sí. Ya nos veremos Genkai." – se despidió Kuwabara. 

"Os espero la semana que viene." 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Koenma les dijo que debían empezar los entrenamientos, y a la semana siguiente de empezarlos ya les dieron las vacaciones de verano. 

Cada tarde iban todos a entrenarse con Genkai a una cabaña del bosque y los fines de semana se iban al templo. Incluso Hiei iba a veces a entrenarse con ellos, aunque iba muy a la suya. 

~ ~ ~ 

"¡Hola Minamino!" 

Kurama se giró para ver quien lo llamaba. Eran dos chicos y dos chicas de su clase. 

"¿Qué haces tú por aquí?" – le preguntó uno de los chicos. 

"Hola. Acompaño a mi madre a comprar, ha ido un momento al banco y la estoy esperando." – respondió él. 

"¡Oh, qué bueno eres!" – exclamó una de las chicas, a la que se le notaba mucho que le gustaba Kurama. 

"¿Y luego qué harás? Nosotros esta tarde hemos pensado de ir al cine, si te quieres venir." – dijo la otra chica. 

"Sí, claro, vente. Si tu vienes seguro que se apuntan más chicas." – dijo el chico, mientras el otro asentía animado. 

"Jeje, lo siento pero no puedo. Esta tarde estoy ocupado." – se disculpó Kurama. 

"Oh, venga. Hace mucho tiempo que no sales con nosotros." – le rogó uno de los chicos y mirándolo fijamente dijo – "¿No será que has quedado con una chica?" 

Kurama iba a responderle cuando el otro chico, muy sobresaltado, les dijo que miraran a la chica que iba a pasar por delante de ellos y que ahora estaba comprando. 

"¡Qué guapa! Ya me gustaría que en nuestro curso hubieran chicas así." – decía uno de ellos, ganándose un pellizco de una de las chicas. 

"No parece de aquí, a lo mejor es una turista." 

"Puede, porque ahora es época de turistas, aunque por como actúa no lo parece." – comentó una de las chicas. – "¿Tú qué crees, Kurama? 

"¿Yo? Pues no lo sé, no la veo bien desde donde estoy, me tapa esa señal." 

Entonces como si la chica lo hubiese oído salió de la tienda donde estaba comprando. Kurama la reconoció de inmediato, aunque no parecía ella, vestía diferente." 

La chica miró hacia donde estaban ellos y sonriendo avanzó hacia allí. Kurama hizo lo mismo ante las miradas atónitas de sus compañeros de clase. 

"¡Hola Shuichi!" – lo saludó ella, dejándolo sorprendido, pues no recordaba haberle dicho que en el Ningenkai se llamaba así. 

"Supongo que se lo habrá dicho Yusuke o Kuwabara." – pensó Kurama, sin darle mayor importancia – "Suerte que lo hicieron." 

"¡Hola Suu!" – la saludó él. – "¿Qué haces por aquí?" 

"Pues estoy comprando, me he dado cuenta de que no tengo nada para comer. ¿Y tú, también estás comprando?" 

"Sí, he acompañado a mi madre y mientras la estaba esperando me he encontrado a unos compañeros de clase." – dijo Kurama mirando hacia ellos, que estaban a pocos metros de ellos dos observándolos atentamente y evitando perderse cualquier parte de la conversación. 

"Bueno, será mejor que me vaya. Aún tengo que preparar la comida, Keiko y Botan me dijeron que vendrían hoy a comer. Por cierto, ¿ya localizaste a Hiei?" – dijo esto último muy bajito para que sólo Kurama lo oyese. 

"Sí, ya lo sabe. Esta vez no me ha sido muy difícil encontrarlo. Entonces, hasta las cuatro." – dijo él, también muy bajito. 

"Sí. ¡Hasta pronto, Shuichi!" – se despidió ella, guiñándole un ojo. 

"Hasta pronto." – dijo él sonriendo. Cuidaba muy bien sus palabras y nunca tenía ningún despiste, otros hubieran dicho "hasta esta tarde" por descuido, pero ella no. Era una chica muy espabilada. 

Kurama y los demás la observaron hasta que giró la esquina. 

"¡Qué rabia! ¿Por qué, eh?" – exclamó uno de los chicos, los demás lo miraron sorprendidos. – "¿Por qué tienes que conocer a una chica tan guapa? Si ya te van detrás muchas!!! ¡No es justo!" – ahora lo decía mientras se tiraba de los pelos. 

"Quieres parar de una vez, pareces un niño pequeño." – le regañó una de las chicas. 

"Caray Minamino, ¡qué callado que te lo tenías!"- dijo el otro chico. 

"¿EH?" – Kurama no comprendió. 

"No nos habías dicho que tenías novia." 

"¿Novia? ¿Esa chica era tu novia, Minamino? – preguntaron las chicas alarmadas. 

"No, claro que no. Sólo es una amiga." 

"¿Seguro? Si yo tuviese una amiga así, ya haría tiempo que seríamos algo más que amigos." – comentó el otro chico. 

"Eres un cerdo, Minamino no es así." – dijo una de las chicas. 

"¿Y por qué te ha llamado por el nombre? Eso quiere decir que os conocéis muy bien, no nos mientas." 

"Eso es porque ella no es de aquí, es extranjera y no está acostumbrada a tratar a la gente por el apellido, en su país tratarse por el apellido significa que no se conoce a la persona." – explicó Kurama. 

"Entonces sí que es una turista. ¿Y se puede saber cómo es que os conocéis?" – le preguntó una de las chicas. 

"Va al instituto de un amigo mío, por eso nos conocemos... Bueno, lo siento pero me tengo que ir, mi madre ya ha salido. Ya nos veremos." – y se fue hacia donde estaba su madre, aliviado por no tener que contestar a más preguntas. 

"¡Qué envidia me da Minamino! La próxima vez que lo vea le pediré que me presenté a esa chica, si dice que no es su novia tengo posibilidad de poder salir con ella." – dijo esperanzado uno de los chicos. 

"Tú sueñas, aunque no sea su novia seguro que a ella le gusta Minamino, como a estas dos." 

"¿Algún problema con eso? Ya os gustaría a vosotros ser como él, pues no me extrañaría que a esa chica le gustase Minamino, ¿por qué no le iba a gustar?" – dijo una chica. 

"Ay, qué mala suerte la nuestra. Al menos Minamino no se lo tiene creído, sólo nos faltaría eso." 

---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"¡Todo estaba buenísimo!" – dijo Botan, sentándose en el sofá. 

"Cocinas muy bien, Suu. Además estos platos típicos de tu país son riquísimos." – añadió Keiko. 

"Vaya muchas gracias, chicas. Me alegro que os haya gustado, pero no exageréis que tampoco cocino tan bien." – dijo Suu, colorada. 

"No hace falta que seas modesta....Ostras qué tarde es, yo me tengo que ir, el príncipe Koenma me dijo que volviese pronto porque tenía trabajo para mí." 

"Sí que es tarde, yo también me voy. Hoy tengo que ayudar a mi padre, así que estudiaré por la tarde, ya que no lo podré hacer por la noche." 

"Tenemos que repetir lo de hoy otro día, ¿eh? Pero todos juntos, seguro que a los chicos les encantará probar tu cocina." – dijo Botan mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. 

"Sí, claro. Cuando queráis." – dijo Suu levantándose y recogiendo los platos para lavarlos. 

"¿Quieres que te ayude? – se ofreció Keiko. 

"No, pero gracias. Ya lo hago yo, es un momento. Iros tranquilas." 

"De acuerdo. Entonces, ya quedaremos, porque con esto de las vacaciones ya no nos vemos casi. Con el calor que hace podríamos ir a la playa o a la piscina." – propuso Keiko. 

"¡Buena idea! Sí que hace calor, hoy. ¿No tienes aire acondicionado?" – dijo Botan. 

"Sí que tengo, pero no lo pongo mucho." – respondió ella. 

"Claro, te pones unos vestidos tan frescos que no notas el calor que hace. Suerte que en el Reikai hace fresquito." 

"¿Esto?" – preguntó ella mirándose cómo iba vestida. – "Es ropa para estar por casa, no salgo nunca así a la calle." 

"Seguro que si lo haces llamas la atención de muchos chicos, jeje....Pues nos vamos ya. Cuídate mucho, Suu." 

"Lo haré. Adiós." 

Cerraron la puerta. 

"Bueno, será mejor que me espabile. Mira que quedar el mismo día que tenía la reunión con los chicos, qué desastre que soy. Suerte que se han ido pronto, porque sino no sé qué me hubiera inventado para sacarlas de aquí. Aunque Botan ya sabrá algo o sino Koenma se lo dirá cuando llegue al Reikai." – pensaba Suu mientras fregaba los platos. – "No entiendo aún por qué no lo podían saber las chicas, Keiko me puedo imaginar por qué, pero de Botan no lo sé ..... Bueno da igual." 

--------------------------------------------------------------- 

Suu estaba acabando de tender la ropa cuando sonó el timbre. Abrió la puerta muy contenta y entonces vio que los cuatro chicos la miraban sorprendidos. 

"¿Qué os pasa, chicos?" – preguntó ella sin entender la expresión de sus caras. 

"¿Eh? No nada, nada. ¿Hace mucho que se han ido Keiko y Botan?" – dijo Yusuke, cambiando de tema, entrando seguido de los demás. 

"Sí, hace un rato. Sentaos, no os quedéis de pie." – dijo Suu cerrando la puerta. – "Estáis muy raros, ¿seguro que no os pasa nada?" 

"No, qué nos va a pasar. Estamos como siempre, ¿verdad Urameshi?" 

"Pues yo os veo raros." – mirando a Kurama – "¿Por qué estáis todos colorados?" 

"¿Eh? ¿Colorados? No lo estamos, Suu." – dijo Kurama evitando mirarla. 

"Mmmm.... Dejémoslo. ¿Queréis tomar algo?" 

Cada uno le dijo lo que quería y mientras Suu lo iba a buscar empezaron a discutir lo que debían hacer. 

"A mi me da mucha vergüenza, yo la veo como uno más de nosotros. Ni siquiera me había fijado en ella como lo que es, una chica." – decía Kuwabara. 

"Pues tendremos que hacer algo al respecto, no podemos seguir así. Hemos venido para hablar de lo que nos contó Koenma, no podemos pasarnos toda la tarde evitando mirarla." – comentó Yusuke. 

Los cuatro asintieron, pero antes de que pudieran decidir nada Suu ya estaba de vuelta con las bebidas. Mientras las servía los chicos miraban hacia otra parte y Suu se dio cuenta, por lo que un poco mosqueada volvió a preguntarles qué era lo que les sucedía. 

Ninguno se atrevía a decir nada, hasta que al final... 

"Deberías cambiarte de ropa." – dijo escuetamente Hiei mirándola seriamente, los demás se pusieron colorados y miraron hacia otro lado. 

Suu se miró cómo iba vestida, tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que la ropa que llevaba no era la apropiada para estar delante de ningún chico; llevaba unos pantalones cortos ajustados (y cuando digo cortos, son cortos) y una camiseta de tirantes. 

"Demasiado fresca, ¿eh?" – dijo ella sonriendo y mirando a los chicos que seguían rojos como un tomate.- "Voy a cambiarme." – se fue hacia su habitación riendo bajito. 

"¡HIEI! ¿Cómo le dices eso? ¿Qué pensará ahora de nosotros?" – le espetó Kuwabara cuando Suu ya estaba en la habitación. – "Nos dirá que somos unos cerdos porque nos hemos fijando en cómo iba vestida." 

"Podrías habérselo dicho con un poco más de tacto, has sido demasiado directo." – se quejó Yusuke. 

"Hn, parad de decir tonterías y de quejaros, si no os gusta habérselo dicho vosotros. ¿No queríais que se cambiase de ropa para poder hablar de lo que teníamos que hablar? Pues que más da cómo se lo haya dicho si ahora lo hará." – dijo Hiei levantándose del sofá y sentándose en la ventana. 

"Sea como sea, lo hecho, hecho está. No sacaremos nada quejándonos. Hiei ha sido el único que se ha atrevido a decírselo." – dijo Kurama. 

Yusuke y Kuwabara se miraron fastidiados: _a Suu le quedaba muy bien esa ropa, pero si hubiese seguido así no hubiesen hecho nada esa tarde._

"Ya estoy aquí. ¿Mejor así, chicos?"- Suu ya estaba de vuelta, se había puesto un vestido, era de verano, pero no era tan fresco como lo que llevaba antes. – "Siento lo de antes, he estado tan ocupada que no me he dado cuenta que no me había cambiado, no recordaba que sois chicos." – dijo sonriendo. – "Pero... otro día decídmelo desde el principio, me habéis preocupado comportándoos de esa manera tan extraña." 

"Lo sentimos. Sobretodo siento que éste te lo haya dicho de esa forma." – dijo Kuwabara señalando a Hiei. 

"¿Eh? Ha sido directo. No me ha sentado mal si te refieres a eso." – dijo Suu. 

"No tiene educación, las cosas no se dicen así y menos a las chicas." – decía Kuwabara mirando a Hiei que lo ignoraba por completo (o al menos lo hacía ver). 

"Venga no te pases, que tampoco ha sido para tanto." – dijo Yusuke. – "Aprovechas cualquier oportunidad para meterte con él." 

"No entiendo por qué os ha costado tanto decírmelo, tampoco era para que os pusieseis de esa manera. Habéis hecho una montaña de un grano de arena." – les dijo Suu. 

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio, realmente habían sido muy tontos, Suu habría entendido perfectamente que le hubiesen pedido que se cambiase de ropa. 

"Bueno, tendríamos que empezar a hablar sobre lo que nos explicó Koenma, ¿no os parece?" – propuso Kurama. 

============================================================== 

Se acabó el tercer capítulo! ¿Qué os ha parecido este? Me ha quedado más largo que el segundo y también se ha hecho esperar más. XDDD 

Siento haberos hecho esperar tanto, casi un mes! No pensaba que fuese tanto. Pero por fin lo he terminado!!! 

Muchas gracias Kina-san por tus ánimos y sigue con tu fanfic que está muy interesante. Veo que escribes muchos fanfics, yo no sé si sabría llevar tantos a la vez. 

(Espero poder acabar el cuarto antes de que se acabe mayo y empiece con los exámenes.) 

Pues nada, lo de siempre. Cualquier cosa ya sabéis me escribís al correo o dejad un review. 

¡Hasta pronto! 

;) 


	4. Capítulo 4

"Sí, deberíamos empezar." – dijo Yusuke mientras Suu se sentaba.

"Bueno, ponedme al corriente de todo." – dijo ella.

"Bien. Según Koenma, un poderoso demonio está intentando apoderarse del Ningenkai robando las almas de algunos humanos. Tiene muchos espíritus a su cargo y es bastante peligroso. Según nos ha dicho se parece mucho a un humano..." – empezó Kurama.

"Koenma nos ha pedido que..." – intentó continuar Yusuke, pero entonces llamaron a la puerta insistentemente.

Extrañada, Suu fue a abrir. Se encontró frente a un Koenma sin aliento y muy alterado, entró corriendo dentro sin decir palabra. Todos se levantaron al ver entrar a Koenma.

"¿Qué pasa?" – preguntó Kuwabara.

"Una... emergencia... ha pasado... algo... terrible..." – decía Koenma, sin respiración.

"¿Una emergencia? ¿Y por qué vienes tú en persona? Normalmente envías a Botan." – le dijo Yusuke.

Koenma se sentó en uno de los sofás y un poco más recuperado miró a todos y anunció que Botan y Keiko habían sido capturadas por el demonio de la misión.

"¡¡¿QUÉ?!!"- gritaron todos a la vez.

"Hemos recibido un mensaje..." – se sacó un papel del bolsillo y se lo entregó a Yusuke. – "Dice que debéis ir al lugar donde indica el papel si no queréis que les pase nada. Seguro que es una trampa."

"Puede que lo sea, pero no podemos escoger. Debemos ir cuanto antes." – le dijo Yusuke. Los demás asintieron.

"Quedamos dentro de una hora en casa de Kuwabara." – dijo ahora Kurama.

"De acuerdo." – exclamaron todos.

--------------------------------------------

Después de varias horas de viaje habían llegado a su destino. Empezaron a adentrarse en un oscuro bosque, siguiendo el mapa. Llegaron a un gran claro, había una especie de cuadrado pintado en la hierba.

"Bienvenidos." – dijo con tono solemne una voz que provenía de un gran árbol que había cerca de ellos.

Rápidamente se alejaron de él y se pusieron a la defensiva.

"Tranquilos, no os voy a atacar ni nada parecido... al menos todavía no." – añadió la voz riéndose.

"¿Quién eres? ¡Da la cara!" – le gritó Yusuke desafiante.

Entonces una figura apareció sobre una de las ramas del árbol y cuando tapó la luz del sol pudieron ver que tal y como les había dicho Koenma era un demonio que tenía una apariencia muy similar a la de un humano, sólo su energía lo delataba.

"Me alegro de que hayáis venido. Tenía ganas de conoceros, quería ver los que derrotaron al equipo de los hermanos Toguro..." – de repente se calló mientras los miraba con atención y sorpresa a la vez.

Los ojos del demonio se detuvieron en Suu, quien al ver que se la miraba fijamente le devolvió la mirada.

"Vaya..." – dijo finalmente el demonio mirándolos a todos ahora. – "Veo que tenéis un nuevo miembro en el grupo. Al principio pensé que era Genkai, pero veo que no. Esta es más jovencita." – dijo esto último riendo.

"Muy observador." – dijo Suu con tono burlón. El demonio la miró severamente.

"No creo que os sea de gran ayuda, no noto que tenga demasiado poder. Me parece chiquilla que molestarás más que otra cosa."

"Y yo no creo que eso sea asunto tuyo. Es problema nuestro, tú preocúpate de tus cosas." – le respondió Suu.

"Por lo que veo no eres consciente de con quien estás hablando y no eres capaz de captar el enorme poder que tengo, si lo fueras no me hablarías de esta manera."

"Pues no, tienes razón. No tengo ni idea de con quien estoy hablando porque todavía no te has presentado y adivina no soy." – le respondió ella.

"Me parece que hoy Suu no está de muy buen humor, está muy... susceptible..." – comentó por lo bajo Kuwabara a Yusuke y Kurama.

"Cuando pone esos ojos da miedo. No parece la misma." – comentó Yusuke mirando a Suu con cara de asustado.

Kurama rió flojito ante las caras de Yusuke y Kuwabara. Sí que era verdad que Suu cambiaba mucho cuando se enfadaba.

El demonio apretó el puño con rabia. Pero antes de que pudiese contestar Yusuke le interrumpió.

"Déjate de tonterías y explícanos qué es lo que quieres. ¿Por qué has raptado a Keiko y Botan?"

"Paciencia. Primero me presentaré. Mi nombre es Demon y soy el jefe de una temida banda de espíritus y el que dominará pronto el Makai y el Ningenkai. Y espero que pronto también en Reikai."

"No, si por pedir que no quede." – susurró Suu. Kuwabara se la miró divertido.

"Tengo muchas ganas de ver cómo lucháis, así que había pensado que si ganáis a mis espíritus os devolveré a las dos chicas, ¿os parece bien?" – les dijo.

Todos le miraron con desconfianza.

"Los combates serían de dos contra dos y se disputarían seis combates en total, pues dispongo de doce espíritus con muchas ganas de luchar contra vosotros. ¿Qué me decís?" – prosiguió el demonio.

Todos parecieron reflexionar la propuesta.

"Yo no le veo ningún inconveniente." – dijo Kuwabara.

"Ni yo tampoco, más bien ventajas. Piensa que en parejas ganaremos más fácilmente y así Suu lo tendrá mejor." – dijo Yusuke animado.

"¿Suu?" – preguntó Kuwabara extrañado.

"Sí, claro. Ella no tiene experiencia en combates de este tipo, así si tiene alguna dificultad quien esté luchando con ella podrá ayudarla..." – se explicó Yusuke sin escuchar a Kurama que intentaba decirles algo.

"Yusuke... un momento..." – pero ni Yusuke ni Kuwabara parecían escucharle, estaban pensando en lo bien que les iba a salir todo.

Yusuke miró a Demon.

"Aceptamos."

El demonio dejó ir una sonrisa de triunfo.

"Te tomo la palabra, ya no podéis haceros atrás."

"Tranquilo, no lo haremos." – dijo Kuwabara mientras Yusuke y él se giraban y se dirigían hacia donde estaban Kurama, Hiei y Suu.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué os pasa?" – preguntó Yusuke.

"¿Y esas caras?" – dijo Kuwabara.

"¿Por qué habéis aceptado?" – preguntó Kurama, un poco irritado.

"¿Por qué no habéis hablado con nosotros antes?" – dijo ahora Suu con el mismo tono.

"¿Eh? ¡Ah! Lo siento, pero es que era una propuesta tan buena... No entiendo por qué lo ha propuesto, será él quien saldrá perdiendo." – dijo Yusuke.

"Hn." – dijo Hiei con cara de no creerse lo que estaba oyendo.

"¿Tan buena, dices?" – dijo Suu.

"Sí que lo es." – respondió Kuwabara, sin entender nada.

"He intentado decíroslo, pero no me habéis escuchado. Esa propuesta tiene más inconvenientes que ventajas."

"¿De verdad? Pues yo no le veo ninguno. Mira una ventaja de luchar en parejas es que así Suu lo tendrá mejor. Ella no tiene experiencia en este tipo de combates y si lucha de esta forma..." –dijo Yusuke.

"Puede que sí, pero ¿has pensado que habrán seis combates?" – le preguntó Kurama.

"Sí, ¿y qué?" – respondió Yusuke.

"Ellos son doce y nosotros cinco." – intervino Hiei.

"Ya, pero..." – empezó a decir Kuwabara. Luego se quedó pensando. – "Eso quiere decir que tendremos que luchar dos veces.

"Bueno, pueden combatir los que estén menos cansados." – propuso Yusuke.

Entonces intervino el demonio.

"Una cosa que se me ha olvidado deciros. Las parejas se harán a suertes, al igual que el orden en que se luchará." – dijo el demonio sonriendo con maldad.

"¡¿Qué?!" – exclamaron todos a la vez.

"¡Eso no es justo! Debías habérnoslo dicho antes. ¡Eso cambia las cosas!" – gritó enfadado Yusuke.

"Vaya, cuánto lo siento. Pero ahora ya habéis aceptado y si os negáis a luchar mataré a las dos chicas." – amenazó Demon.

Todos estaban furiosos.

"Mirad." – dijo Demon sosteniendo dos bolsas con papelitos dentro. – "Aquí he puesto vuestros nombres. Se sacará un papel de cada bolsa y los nombres que salgan serán la pareja que saldrá a luchar. Por supuesto sólo hay vuestros nombres, yo haré las parejas que lucharán contra vosotros. Estas señoritas serán las encargadas de sacar los papeles." – dijo señalando hacia una esquina.

Sentadas y atadas en una silla estaban Keiko y Botan, tenían la boca tapada y alrededor había una barrera electrificada.

"Si me ganáis, las dejaré ir. ¡Ah! Otra cosa que no os he dicho es que deberéis ganar todos los combates si queréis que las libere."

"¿Todos?" – exclamaron.

"Exacto."

"Maldito tramposo." – dijo Yusuke.

"Lo único que podemos hacer es ganar todos los combates. Lo que no me gusta es que se haga a suertes... imaginad que a uno de nosotros le toca luchar dos o tres veces seguidas, por mucho que luchemos en parejas..." – dijo Kurama.

"Es un buen problema. Sólo podemos confiar en la suerte." – dijo ahora Kuwabara.

"Dudo que lo dejen en manos de la suerte." – intervino Hiei.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Crees que harán trampas?" – preguntó Kuwabara.

"Es muy probable." – respondió Kurama.

"¿Empezamos?" – interrumpió el demonio. – " El primer combate lo disputarán... señoritas coged un papel cada una de una bolsa."

Keiko y Botan que habían sido desatadas cogieron un papel cada una de las bolsas. Pero aunque estaban desatadas no podían ni escapar ni decir nada a los demás.

Le dieron los papeles al demonio y éste leyó.

"Lucharán Kuwabara y Yusuke. Bien, entonces ellos serán vuestros adversarios." – dijo señalando dos espíritus que se habían colocado a su lado.

No parecían muy fuertes, no tenían nada que pudiese hacer pensar que sería un combate difícil y por ese motivo desconfiaron.

"No parecen muy fuertes." – comentó Suu.

"No, no lo parecen y por eso es muy sospechoso. No creo que Demon haga luchar espíritus con poca fuerza y menos en este combate." – dijo Kurama.

"Iremos con cuidado." – les dijo Yusuke. - "Venga, vamos Kuwabara."

Avanzaron hacia el cuadrado y se situaron delante los espíritus.

"Espero que os compenetréis bien, si no lo hacéis seguro que perderéis."

"No necesitamos tus consejos."

"Como queráis. El combate empieza... ¡ahora!"

Inmediatamente, Yusuke y Kuwabara atacaron cada uno a un espíritu, pero antes de que pudieran golpearles desaparecieron delante de ellos.

"¡Son muy rápidos!"- exclamaron Yusuke y Kuwabara a la vez.

De repente aparecieron por detrás de ellos y de un puñetazo los estamparon en un árbol.

"Eso no ha sido nada." – dijo Kuwabara mientras se levantaba.

"Ahora veréis." – dijo Yusuke.

Primero fue Yusuke quien después de una serie de ataques hizo que uno de los espíritus cayera al suelo. Luego Kuwabara con su Reiken hizo lo mismo con el otro.

"¡Ja! Pan comido." – exclamó Kuwabara.

"Pues no ha sido tan difícil." – dijo Yusuke mirando a los demás.

"No os alegréis tan pronto. Como os he dicho debéis compenetraros porque sino no ganaréis." – dijo Demon a un Yusuke y Kuwabara sorprendidos. Los espíritus se acababan de levantar y estaban frescos como una rosa.

"¡No puede ser!" – dijeron Kuwabara y Yusuke a la vez.

"Os haré un favor. Os diré cómo podéis vencerlos, sino será muy aburrido. Debéis golpearles a la vez y con la misma fuerza, sino es como si no les hicieseis nada." – les dijo sonriendo divertido.

"De acuerdo. Si sólo es eso seguro que lo conseguiremos. ¡Venga, Kuwabara!"

Y se lanzaron a atacarlos.

"¿Crees que lo conseguirán?" – le preguntó Suu a Kurama.

"Supongo que tarde o temprano conseguirán compenetrarse. Al fin y al cabo han luchado muchas veces juntos y conocen la manera de luchar del otro. Tú fíjate en sus movimientos por si acaso te toca luchar junto a uno de ellos." – le dijo Kurama.

Suu asintió y empezó a fijarse en los movimientos de cada uno.

"Mira." – dijo Hiei a Kurama señalando con la cabeza a Demon.

"Está analizando cada uno de los movimientos de Yusuke y Kuwabara." – dijo Kurama después de ver como Demon les miraba atentamente mientras luchaban. 

"Seguro que trama algo."

"Seguramente, pero por ahora no podemos saber de qué se trata."

"¡Genial!" – exclamó contenta Suu mirando hacia la zona de combate.

Kurama y Hiei miraron hacia allí. Yusuke y Kuwabara habían conseguido golpear al mismo tiempo a los dos espíritus y Demon dio por terminado el combate. Aunque el demonio no parecía demasiado molesto por la derrota.

Kuwabara y Yusuke llegaron donde estaban ellos y se sentaron agotados.

"No lo entiendo, no sé porque estamos tan cansados... si no eran nada fuertes..." – dijo Yusuke casi sin aliento.

"Eso es porque teníais que concentraros mucho para compenetraros." – explicó Kurama. – "Puede que no sean espíritus demasiado fuertes, pero son muy rápidos y si sólo caen cuando se les golpea al mismo tiempo, será bastante complicado. Deben haberse entrenado mucho y se compenetran instintivamente. Si a alguno de nosotros le toca luchar dos veces seguidas lo tendremos mal, visto lo cansados que estáis..."

"Los siguientes serán... Kurama y... Suu." – interrumpió Demon, anunciándolo como si fueran los participantes de un concurso.

"Vamos, Suu." – le dijo Kurama.

"¿Eh? Sí." – dijo ella un poco nerviosa.

"Buena... suerte..." – les deseó Kuwabara que aún estaba un poco cansado.

Se situaron en la zona de combate y entonces aparecieron los dos espíritus contra los que iban a luchar. Éstos parecían un poco más fuertes que los otros dos. Uno de ellos llevaba una especie de barra de hierro muy extraña y el otro no llevaba nada.

"Déjame el que lleva el arma para mí, tú no tienes arma. Ocúpate del otro." – le dijo Kurama a Suu, bajito. Ella asintió. – "No te pongas nerviosa, seguro que lo harás muy bien. Creo que lo mejor será que primero les ataquemos cada uno por su cuenta y cuando sepamos la fuerza que tienen ataquemos a la vez, ¿entiendes?"

"Sí, de acuerdo. Creo que es una buena idea. Espero ser capaz de hacerlo."

"Tranquila. Recuerda los entrenamientos. Ahora respira hondo y concéntrate. No pienses en nada más que en el combate."

"Está bien." – dijo ella, no muy convencida.

~ ~ ~

Cuando Demon dio la señal de inicio del combate fue Kurama quien atacó primero. Utilizando su látigo intentó romper el arma del espíritu, pero no lo consiguió. Mientras pensaba la manera de ganarle, Suu pasó al ataque. Pero cuando se acercó al espíritu, éste desapareció de su vista para volver a aparecer segundos después detrás de ella y propinarle un golpe que hizo que se estampara contra un árbol.

Kurama fue corriendo hacia ella. Suu se levantó ayudada por él.

"¿Estás bien?" – le preguntó Kurama, preocupado.

"Sí, tranquilo. No ha sido nada. No creí que fuesen tan rápidos. Que manía tienen con estampar a la gente contra los árboles." – dijo ella sacudiéndose la ropa.

Antes de que pudiesen decir nada más los dos espíritus se lanzaron al ataque. Kurama y Suu se separaron, cada uno en una dirección.

Suu hacía lo que podía para esquivar los ataques, que eran muy rápidos y seguidos.

"¡Concéntrate!" – le gritó Kurama desde el otro lado mientras luchaba contra el otro espíritu.

"Venga Suu, tú puedes. Sólo tienes que hacer lo mismo que en los entrenamientos. Te has entrenado duro, ahora debes demostrar para qué han servido. No puedo perder este combate..." – se dijo a sí misma, infundiéndose valor.

Cogió aire e intentó ver sólo a su adversario.

La técnica debió funcionar porque cuando el espíritu la atacó, ella lo esquivó con más facilidad que antes y le dio tiempo para contraatacar, tirándolo al suelo.

"¡Muy bien!" – exclamaron Yusuke y Kuwabara al verlo.

Kurama también consiguió herir al otro espíritu y se reunió junto a Suu.

"¿Te parece bien que intentemos atacarlos a la vez ahora?" – le propuso Kurama.

"Cuanto antes mejor. Por intentarlo..."

"Empecemos con un ataque flojo para no gastar demasiada energía."

Dicho esto los dos se lanzaron al ataque, procurando golpearlos de la misma forma y con la misma fuerza.

"Oh, lo hacen muy bien. Quizás Kurama va más rápido, pero Suu le sigue bastante bien." – comentó Yusuke.

"Sí, es verdad. Pensé que le costaría más. Además ella no ha visto luchar a Kurama antes." – dijo ahora Kuwabara.

"Sí que lo ha visto. Recuerda que nos entrenamos todos juntos con Genkai."

"Es verdad, pero Kurama no vino muchos días y Suu casi siempre se entrenaba con Genkai para perfeccionar sus técnicas."

"Ahora que lo dices es verdad. Bueno, eso demuestra que es muy observadora y que se adapta con facilidad." – dijo Yusuke imitando a Genkai.

"Si tú lo dices." – dijo Kuwabara, riéndose por cómo hablaba Yusuke.

Volvieron a concentrarse en el combate. Ahora los espíritus estaban en el suelo, pero segundos más tarde se pusieron de pie.

"Parece que funciona. ¿Estás bien?" – le preguntó Kurama a Suu al ver que ésta respiraba con dificultad.

"Sí, no pasa nada. Sólo estoy un poco cansada, se me pasará enseguida." – dicho esto respiró profundamente. – "¿Lo ves?, ya está. ¿Acabamos con esto?"

"Por supuesto. Intentemos acabar con el próximo ataque."

Atacaron a la vez, con una fuerza y una rapidez increíbles. Hasta Demon, que había estado mirando inexpresivo el combate, se sorprendió con ese ataque.

Al poco rato los espíritus cayeron inconscientes y Demon de mala gana anunció como ganadores a Kurama y Suu.

"¡Genial! ¡Genial!" – gritaba Kuwabara sin parar.

Kurama y Suu volvieron donde estaban los demás. Suu se sentó cuando llegó, sin aliento.

"¡Ha sido fantástico, chicos! Lo habéis hecho muy bien. El último ataque ha sido fabuloso." – les felicitaba Yusuke, muy contento.

"¿Estás bien?" – preguntó Kuwabara a Suu que ahora estaba estirada en la hierba.

"¿Eh? Ah sí, tranquilo. Ahora se me pasará."

Kuwabara se sentó a su lado y empezó a hablar con ella.

"¿Hiei? ¿Qué miras?" – le preguntó Kurama.

"No le quita la vista de encima." – dijo él, haciendo un gesto señalador con la cabeza hacia Demon.

"¿Eh? ¿A quién?" – preguntó Yusuke. Kurama y él miraron hacia donde miraba Demon.

"¿A Suu? ¿Qué pasa, estás celoso?" – bromeó Yusuke.

"¿Ce... qué?" – preguntó Hiei, sin comprender.

"Se te tiene que explicar todo, chico. Estar celoso quiere decir... pues que... te molesta que otro hombre hable o mire la chica que te gusta." – le explicó Yusuke.

Hiei tardó un poco en procesar lo que le había dicho, pero al final lo compendió y no le gustó nada.

"¡Idiota!" – exclamó enfadado, lanzándole una mirada asesina.

Kurama empezó a reírse.

"¡Cálmate, que sólo era una broma!" – intentó tranquilizarlo Yusuke.

"¿Y tú de qué te ríes?" – preguntó enojado a Kurama, haciendo que éste parase de reír de inmediato.

"Perdona, perdona. Bueno, ¿qué decías sobre que Demon no deja de mirar a Suu?" – dijo Kurama cambiando de tema.

"Decía..." – dirigiendo una severa mirada a Yusuke, que puso cara de inocente. – "Decía que durante todo el combate la ha estado mirando, al principio te estuvo observando a ti, pero luego la miraba a ella con especial atención. No se perdía ninguno de sus movimientos."

"Hmmm... debe estar tramando algo." – dijo Kurama, pensativo.

"¿De verdad? ¿Y qué crees que puede ser, tienes alguna idea?" – le preguntó Yusuke.

"Tengo el presentimiento de que en el próximo combate volverá a luchar Suu." – dijo Hiei mirando a Suu que seguía hablando con Kuwabara.

"¿Tú crees? ¿Y por qué iba a hacer eso?" – preguntó sorprendido, Yusuke.

"Para agotarla. Seguramente ha visto que le falta experiencia y que se cansa con más facilidad que nosotros. Si la hace luchar seguido, habrá un momento en que no podrá más y luche junto a quien luche no podrá ganar a su contrincante y perderá el combate." – explicó Kurama. Hiei asintió.

"Y entonces habremos perdido un combate cuando debíamos haberlos ganado todos." – concluyó Yusuke.

"Una buena estrategia. Lo mejor será no decirle nada a Suu, sólo conseguiríamos ponerla más nerviosa y a Kuwabara... tampoco, se le podría escapar delante de ella."

"Sí, supongo que tienes razón."

Los tres se quedaron mirando hacia donde estaban Kuwabara y Suu.

"¿Qué pasa?" – les preguntó ella, se había dado cuenta de que la estaban mirando.

"¿Eh? No nada, decíamos que... parecía que te habías recuperado." – mintió Yusuke.

"Bueno... todavía estoy un poco cansada."

"Siento interrumpir vuestra charla, pero ya es hora del próximo combate." – oyeron que Demon les decía desde el otro lado.

"Claro, no te conviene que se alargue el descanso entre los combates." – comentó por lo bajo, Yusuke.

"Los próximos en luchar serán..." – desdobló uno de los papeles y puso cara de interés, luego abrió el otro y una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en su cara.

"¿Quieres decir que ha trucado los papeles? No lo parece." – dijo Yusuke.

"Sólo es teatro." – respondió Kurama.

"Serán... Hiei y... Suu." - Dijo mirando primero a uno y después al otro.

Todos miraron a Suu. Hiei había acertado, volvería a luchar.

"¡Eso no se vale! ¡Suu acaba de luchar!" – se quejó Kuwabara, levantándose.

"Yo no tengo la culpa, la suerte lo ha decidido así." – dijo Demon. – "Dirigios hacia la zona de combate, es hora de empezar."

Suu se levantó. – "Déjalo Kuwabara, no sirve de nada." – le dijo cuando éste estaba a punto de volver a quejarse.

Hiei y Suu avanzaron hacia donde iba a tener lugar el combate, ante la mirada preocupada de Yusuke, Kuwabara y Kurama. ¿Podría Suu combatir bien cuando no hacía ni cinco minutos que había acabado el último combate?

==============================================================

Hola!!! Pues hasta aquí este capítulo. Siento haber tardado tanto en publicarlo, pero es que he estado muy liada estos meses. Creedme, yo también tenía ganas ya de acabarlo de escribir. 

Espero haberlo hecho bien y que os haya gustado. 

Muchas gracias por los reviews ^__^ 

Intentaré que el próximo no tarde tanto, más que nada porque no quiero pasarme un año para acabar todo el fanfic, cosa que creo que va a pasar... 

Bueno, que paséis unas buenas vacaciones! 

Como dice Yukii, cualquier cosa: azusa_hino@yahoo.es 

Mata ne! 

^o^ 


	5. Capítulo 5

Allí los estaban esperando dos espíritus, esta vez los dos iban armados cada uno con una espada.

"Genial. Suu cansada y desarmada..." – exclamó Yusuke, ya viendo que iban a perder el combate. – "¿Y ahora qué?"

"Suu está claramente en desventaja." – comentó Kuwabara.

"Vaya, los dos van armados... Supongo que no me queda otro remedio, hubiese preferido tener más tiempo para dominar la técnica... – dejó ir un suspiro de resignación.

"¿No tienes arma, chica? Vaya, pensaba que sí tendrías. Como cada uno de vosotros tiene una técnica característica supuse que tú también la tendrías, pero por lo que veo no es así." – dijo medio riendo, Demon.

"Eso es lo que tú te crees."

Acto seguido Suu cerró los ojos para concentrarse. Segundos después de su mano surgió una espada, al principio era una espada de energía espiritual como la de Kuwabara, pero al cabo de unos segundos se materializó en una espada de verdad.

Todos tenían los ojos abiertos como platos (y cuando digo todos, son todos sin excepción.)

"¡Uooooo! ¡Qué pasada! ¿Desde cuando puedes hacer eso?" – exclamó Kuwabara.

"¿Co... cómo has hecho eso? ¿Es una espada de verdad?" – preguntó ahora Yusuke.

"Sí que lo es." – respondió ella pasándose la espada a la otra mano y clavándola en el suelo. – "No hace mucho que domino la técnica... debería decir que no la domino del todo, pero creo que será mejor que no diga nada." – murmuró para ella la última frase, de manera que nadie la oyó.

"Impresionante... No entiendo como una humana puede hacerlo, teóricamente sólo algunos demonios son capaces de ello." – dijo un sorprendido Kurama.

"Eeeeh... Sí, lo sé. Pero ahora no es momento de hablar de eso, ya lo haremos después del combate." – dijo ella mirando a Demon para que diese el inicio al combate.

"Vaya, vaya. Eso si que no me lo esperaba... Se me acaba de ocurrir una cosa. Si perdéis además de quedarme con esas chicas, tú formarás parte de mi ejército."

"¡¿Qué?!" – exclamaron todos ante las palabras de Demon.

"Ja, tú sueñas. Di lo que quieras, pero no perderemos." – le respondió ella.

"Eso habrá que verlo." – dijo muy seguro.

"Ya está bien de cháchara. Empecemos el combate de una vez." – dijo ya cansado, Hiei.

"Como quieras. ¿Preparados? ¡Ya podéis empezar!"

Los espíritus se pusieron a la defensiva, esperando a que Hiei y Suu atacaran primero.

"Cuánto antes terminemos mejor. Esa espada te consume demasiada energía y no debes gastarla toda en este combate. Puede que tengas que volver a luchar."

"Sí, ya lo sé. Pero no me queda otra alternativa."

Se lanzaron al ataque.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Qué curioso..." – dijo Kurama, para sí mismo. Pero Yusuke y Kuwabara le escucharon.

"¿Curioso? ¿El qué?" – preguntó Yusuke a Kurama que miraba con interés el combate.

"Sus movimientos..." – respondió sin apartar la vista.

"¿Eh?"

"Sí, fijaos... Diría que alguien... se ha estado entrenando excesivamente."

"¿Eh? Pues ahora que lo dices... la técnica de Suu... sí que se parece un poco a la de Hiei." – dijo Yusuke mientras seguía los movimientos de los dos.

Hiei y Suu tenían el combate dominado, los espíritus cada vez tenían más dificultades para esquivar los ataques y retrocedían.

"¿Por qué has dicho eso de que alguien se había entrenado excesivamente?" – preguntó Kuwabara, pero cuando Kurama le iba a responder el combate terminó.

Los dos habían partido por la mitad a los espíritus en un limpio y rápido movimiento de espada. Había sido un combate corto en comparación a los que habían tenido lugar antes. Muy típico de Hiei, acabar lo más rápido posible.

Cuando Demon los anunció como vencedores Suu hizo desaparecer la espada rápidamente. Volvieron junto a los demás ante una extraña sonrisa de Demon.

"¡Habéis estado muy bien! Y tú Suu, ¡qué sorpresa!" – les dijo animado, Yusuke.

"Suu." – dijo Kurama.

"¿Qué?" – respondió ella mientras Kuwabara le examinaba la mano de donde había sacado la espada.

"¿También te has entrenado con Hiei?" – le preguntó él muy serio, ante la mirada sorprendida de los demás.

"¿Cómo que también?" – dijo Yusuke.

"Eeeeh... esto... sí, me entrenó unas semanas. Le pedí que me enseñara a luchar con la espada. Aunque me costó convencerle..." – dijo esto último sonriéndole ligeramente.

"Entonces Hiei, ¿tú ya lo sabías? ¿Sabías que Suu podía hacer esto?" – le preguntó Kuwabara.

"Hn. No, yo sólo le enseñé a utilizar una espada."

"Me entrené con una espada normal y corriente. Esta espada gasta mucha energía y no la dominaba mucho y todavía me cuesta un poco. Sólo Genkai lo sabía."

"Kurama, ¿qué has querido decir con eso de también?" – insistió Yusuke.

"Suu también se entrenó unas semanas conmigo. Al mismo tiempo que se entrenaba con Genkai. Yo no estuve del todo de acuerdo, pero como me lo pidió tan insistentemente... supongo que cuando acabamos empezaste con Hiei ¿no?"

"Sí..." – dijo ella bajando la vista.

"¿Qué? ¿Y por qué tanto entrenamiento?"

"Bueno... quería estar preparada. Tener un nivel parecido al vuestro. Si no me hubiese entrenado tanto, ahora no os hubiese servido para nada." – dijo tímidamente.

"Pero entrenarse tanto tampoco es bueno, si casi no habrás descansado." – Yusuke parecía su madre.

"Ya... pero..."

"¿Qué chicos? ¿Empezamos el próximo combate?" – les interrumpió Demon.

"¡Qué pesado! Ahora yo no deja ni dos minutos."

"Esperemos que no le toque otra vez a Suu."

"Veamos... los próximos en luchar serán... Kurama... y... Hiei." – anunció Demon.

Sin decir palabra los dos se fueron hacia la zona de combate, tenían una mirada muy segura. Sería un combate muy interesante de ver, sobretodo si sus oponentes eran buenos.

"No lo entiendo. Si él es quien decide quien de nosotros va a luchar ¿por qué no ha hecho que Suu luchase de nuevo? Se hubiera asegurado de ganar." – comentó Kurama a Hiei mientras avanzaban.

"Lamentará no haberlo hecho." – respondió Hiei.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"¿Estás bien? Te veo un poco cansada."

"Sí, no te preocupes. Ahora podré descansar un rato. Espero... Aunque me parece que el combate no va a durar mucho."

"A mí también me lo parece. Acabarán con ellos en un momento." – dijo Yusuke, orgulloso de tener unos amigos tan fuertes.

"Kurama y Hiei..." – pensó Suu. – "Si los viesen como los estoy viendo yo ahora..." – y no pudo evitar sonreír al pensarlo.

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué sonríes?" – le preguntó Yusuke.

"Por nada, cosas mías..." – se puso seria y atenta al combate que estaba a punto de comenzar.

Nunca había visto un combate tan rápido y tan corto (al menos en directo). No duró ni cinco minutos. A los pocos segundos de empezar, Kurama y Hiei atacaron sin dejar que los adversarios contraatacaran. Cada uno acabó con su contrincante rápidamente y a la vez. Estaban compenetrados perfectamente.

Suu estaba emocionada, era mejor de lo que había imaginado. Yusuke y Kuwabara también miraban maravillados, hasta ahora no los habían visto luchar juntos. Demon tenía una mirada de odio, no se esperaba que el combate fuese de esa manera.

"¡Chicos! ¡Fantástico! ¡Genial! Habéis estado... y eso que Hiei acababa de luchar." – decía emocionado Yusuke.

"Tampoco es para tanto. Estos eran muy poca cosa." – gruñó Hiei.

"¿Ah sí?"

"No le hagas caso, más o menos eran como los demás." – le dijo Kurama.

"Bueno, bueno... os he de felicitar. He de reconocer que ha sido un buen combate, si quisierais os admitiría como colaboradores míos." – les dijo el demonio desde el otro lado de la zona de combate.

"Eres un poco pesado, ¿no? ¡Es que todavía no te ha entrado en la cabeza que no queremos tener nada que ver contigo!" – le gritó Yusuke desde su lado.

"Cuando perdáis ya veremos si no queréis nada de mí. Seguro que entonces me suplicaréis que no os mate y que os acepte en mi ejército." – rió Demon, muy seguro.

"Te aseguro que eso no va a pasar." – le respondió Yusuke también muy seguro.

"Ya lo veremos. Bueno, será mejor que sigamos. A ver a quien le toca luchar esta vez..." – cogió los papeles que habían sacado Keiko y Botan. – "Kuwabara y... Kurama." – leyó.

"¿Kurama otra vez?" – dijo Suu.

"¿Y cuando me va a tocar a mí? ¡Todos estáis repitiendo y yo sólo he luchado una vez y al principio!"

"¡¿Crees que lo hacemos por gusto?!" - le respondió Kuwabara molesto.

Yusuke se cruzó de brazos enfadado y se fue a un rincón refunfuñando.

"Fíjate Suu en lo bien que voy a luchar. Acabaré con ese más rápido que Hiei y Kurama." – le decía muy convencido.

"Claro que sí." – sonrió ella.

"Hubiera preferido que me tocara luchar contigo... pero Kurama ya me está bien. Antes que ir con ese enano." – le dijo en un susurro y mirando de reojo a Hiei.

Suu no podía imaginarse como hubiera sido el combate con esos dos juntos.

"¿Vamos?" – le dijo Kurama.

"¡Sí! ¡Tú mírame bien, eh!" – insistió.

"¡Qué sí!"

"¡Qué pesadito está!" – exclamó Yusuke mientras se acercaba.

Suu creía saber por qué insistía tanto. Durante el combate de Kurama y Hiei había estado muy atenta y estaba segura de que no había podido disimular su emoción al presenciar tal combate. Si no se equivocaba, Kuwabara estaría celoso y por eso quería que le prestase atención, quería demostrar que él era igual de bueno que ellos dos.

Suu escuchaba con mucha atención, demasiada creía Kuwabara, las explicaciones que daba Kurama. Había comentado lo bien que luchaba Hiei con la espada... ¡y por si fuera poco les había pedido que la entrenasen! Y a él... nada...

Desde los primeros días en el instituto Kuwabara siempre se había preocupado por ella, si no encontraba la clase, si alguien se ponía pesado con el tema de Yusuke él los echaba... y así con todo.

Y un día le dio por decir que a partir de ese momento sería su hermano mayor para protegerla de cualquier cosa.

Qué risa le entró a Suu cuando le dijo eso, no es que se estuviera burlando de él... sólo que le hizo gracia... Yusuke y Keiko también se rieron un buen rato.

Era un día que estaban comiendo en la terraza del instituto.

"No es broma. Siempre he querido tener una hermana pequeña para protegerla... tú puedes serlo!" – tenía una expresión muy seria, lo que hacía más difícil no reírse. ¿Kuwabara serio?

"Gracias Kuwabara, pero de verdad que no hace falta." – le dijo ella medio riendo. Si él supiera...

Cuando empezó a protegerla tanto no le hacía mucha gracia, ella era capaz de arreglárselas sola, no necesitaba a nadie. Pero al final acabó cediendo, Kuwabara era muy 'persistente' y en el fondo a Suu le gustaba saber que alguien se preocupaba por ella. Pero sin exagerar, claro.

Suu sonrió a Kuwabara cuando éste la miró (otra vez) para comprobar que le estaba observando. Más bien parecía que fuese un hermano pequeño intentando llamar la atención de su hermana mayor.

"Ahora que lo pienso... hasta ahora hemos tenido suerte, ¿verdad?"

"¿Por qué lo dices Suu?"

"Bueno, de momento nadie ha resultado herido."

"Oh, pues ahora que lo dices... es verdad. Qué raro... porque siempre acabamos igual. Esperemos que todo siga así."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"¿A quién atacarás tú?" – le preguntó Kuwabara mientras observaba a sus contrincantes.

"Me parece que ya lo han decidido." – dijo Kurama mirando al espíritu que se había situado delante de él. El otro había hecho lo mismo frente a Kuwabara.

"Una cosa menos de que preocuparse. Estos parecen un poco más decentes que los que han salido hasta ahora."

"Sí, pero no nos conviene que lo sean demasiado. Todavía queda un combate por disputarse y seguro que será uno de nosotros quien luche en él."

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Ya te lo explicaré más tarde."

"¡Empezad!" – Demon dio la orden sin más, cogiéndolos un poco desprevenidos, justo lo que él quería.

Inmediatamente los espíritus se lanzaron al ataque, haciendo que Kurama y Kuwabara se separasen. Kuwabara hizo aparecer su Rei Ken y se abalanzó sobre su contrincante, pero antes de que pudiese llegar el espíritu hizo aparecer una bola de fuego en su mano y se la lanzó. Por suerte, Kuwabara reaccionó a tiempo y pudo protegerse con la Rei Ken, pero la bola era demasiado potente e hizo desaparecer la espada y que Kuwabara cayera al suelo debido a la explosión que se produjo.

"Esas bolas explotan al tocar algo." – explicó Demon que tenía puesta una gran sonrisa de diversión.

"Ya lo veo..." – dijo Kuwabara pensativo mientras se levantaba del suelo. No podía estar esquivándolas todo el rato y tampoco podía detenerlas con su espada espiritual. Entonces... ¿qué podía hacer?

Kurama por su parte tenía otro problema. El espíritu contra el que luchaba era rapidísimo, se atrevería a decir que tanto como Hiei.

Cuando intentaba atacarlo con su látigo, desaparecía y no había manera de saber donde estaba. Si huía cada vez que Kurama le atacaba, el combate no iba a terminar nunca. Kurama sabía lo que pretendía, quería que se pusiera nervioso por no poder atacarlo, que cometiese un fallo que permitiese al espíritu acabar con él con un sólo ataque. Pero eso no iba a pasar, se le acababa de ocurrir una idea para que el escurridizo espíritu se estuviera quieto de una vez por todas.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Este combate va a ser difícil... no veo cómo podrían atacar a la vez y con la misma potencia si los dos espíritus tienen técnicas demasiado diferentes." – comentó Yusuke.

Suu escuchaba atenta, cada vez más emocionada por el combate. Todo era mejor de lo que había esperado.

"¿Tú crees que Kuwabara y Kurama podrán compenetrarse bien? Entre eso de los espíritus y que no han luchado juntos nunca... no estoy muy seguro..." – preguntó Yusuke a Hiei.

"Pero Kurama entrenó a Kuwabara para el torneo ese en el que participasteis y Kuwabara ha visto luchar a Kurama muchas veces." – dijo Suu.

"Mmmm... bueno, seguro que lo consiguen, tarde o temprano... ¡Oye! ¿Y tú Suu cómo sabes que Kurama entrenó a Kuwabara para el torneo?"

"¿Eh? Pues no sé... me lo diría alguien... ¿Qué más da eso? Sigamos mirando el combate que está muy interesante."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

A Kuwabara también se le había ocurrido algo para evitar que esas bolas explotasen al contactar con su Rei Ken, todo lo que tenía que hacer era hacerlo rápido, un movimiento rápido y preciso. A diferencia de Kurama, no estaba muy seguro de que su plan fuese a resultar... era la primera vez que intentaría eso.

El contrincante de Kurama seguía igual, cuando Kurama lanzaba su látigo hacia él, desaparecía. Observó que Kurama empezaba a respirar con dificultad, era normal que estuviese cansado, al fin y al cabo le había hecho moverse por toda la zona de combate durante un buen rato y para nada, porque no le había dejado que le alcanzase ni una vez. Pronto llegaría el momento de pasar al ataque, acabaría el combate con un solo golpe... O al menos eso era lo que pensaba el espíritu que iba a pasar.

Kurama se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, respirando pesadamente. '¡Ahora es el momento!' pensó el espíritu. Rápidamente se dirigió hacia Kurama, llevando en la mano una gran lanza que había hecho aparecer de un trozo de una rama de árbol. Lo iba a atravesar. Con cada segundo que pasaba estaba más cerca y Kurama todavía seguía en la misma posición, no parecía que se hubiese dado cuenta de que el espíritu pensaba atacarle por la espalda.

"¡KURAMAAAA!" – gritaron Yusuke y Kuwabara a la vez, cuando el espíritu distaba pocos pasos de el zorro.

Kuwabara consiguió dar un puñetazo a su contrincante que lo hizo retroceder ligeramente y aprovechó para ir hacia Kurama.

Hiei y Suu miraban sin aliento la escena y Demon tenía una gran sonrisa de triunfo en su cara.

==============================================================

Hola! Así se acaba este capítulo ^^ y yo que me pensaba que en este pondría fin a esta misión... he tenido que cortar porque me quedaba demasiado largo y no quería mataros leyendo. 

Tengo que confesaros que este capítulo ha sido un tormento T_T Quién me mandaría a mí hacer 6 combates?? Con lo mal que se me da narrarlos y lo poco que me gusta escribirlos!! 

Y para postres la inspiración se me fue de vacaciones y me desesperé con el combate de Kurama y Kuwabara (no sabía que podía hacer que pasase!)... pero volvió y me parece que me ha quedado mejor que los demás, al menos más desarrollado. 

Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo y ya digo que a partir de ahora dejaré de decir que intentaré publicar el siguiente pronto, porque cuando lo digo todavía tardo más! 

Reviews, por favor?? (suplicando) 

Cualquier cosa: azusa_hino@yahoo.es 


	6. Capítulo 6

De repente la mirada de Kurama cambió radicalmente y una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Puso una mano en el suelo y dirigió una considerable cantidad de energía espiritual hacia él. De inmediato empezaron a brotar pequeñas plantas que se convirtieron en seguida en poderosas enredaderas que detuvieron el ataque de espíritu, que estaba a escasos centímetros de atravesar a Kurama. El espíritu fue fuertemente atado por las plantas, no podía moverse.

Todos miraron maravillados la actuación de Kurama.

"¡Mirad!" – exclamó Suu, señalando hacia el otro lado de la zona de combate. El otro espíritu también había sido capturado por las enredaderas de Kurama. Ahora los dos espíritus estaban atrapados y bien quietecitos, ideal para acabar con ellos.

Kurama se levantó, un poco exhausto por haber gastado tanta energía, pero perfectamente capaz de acabar con ese espíritu. Kuwabara avanzó hacia su contrincante, riendo ante la situación en la que se encontraba éste.

"Jeje, ahora ya no me podrás lanzar más bolitas de esas." – el espíritu forcejeó con rabia, intentando liberarse de la planta.

Por un momento pareció que cedía y el otro espíritu al verlo, hizo lo mismo. Pero lo único que consiguieron fue que las enredaderas los apretaran más, haciendo que gritasen de dolor.

"Acabemos con esto de una vez." – le dijo Kurama a Kuwabara, sacando otra vez su látigo y colocándose delante de su contrincante.

"¡Sí!" – exclamó Kuwabara, sacando a su vez la espada. 'Por suerte no he tenido que comprobar si lo que había pensado funcionaría o no, tengo que entrenarme un poco más...' pensó.

"¿Listo?" – le gritó Kurama desde su sitio.

"¡Listo!"

"¡AHORA!"

Con un rápido y limpio movimiento de espada y de látigo cada uno acabó con la vida de su oponente, ganando así ese combate.

"¡Muy buen combate, sí señor!" – les gritó Yusuke cuando ambos llegaron donde estaban. – "Pues nos han ido muy bien todos esos entrenamientos con Genkai. ¡Caray Kurama, de verdad pensé que ese espíritu te iba a matar!"

"Pues yo ya sabía lo que pretendía." – dijo Kuwabara con orgullo.

"¡Ja! ¡Eso no te lo crees ni tú! Entonces, ¿si ya lo sabías por qué has ido corriendo hacia él para ayudarle, eh?!" – le preguntó Yusuke.

"Pues... para darle un poco más de emoción a la escena y... para que se creyesen que Kurama estaba realmente en peligro." – dijo Kuwabara, intentando encontrar algo para convencerles.

"Hn."

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso, eh?" – preguntó enfadado a Hiei.

Hiei iba a responderle, pero fue interrumpido por Demon.

"Esta vez habéis tenido suerte, pero en este último no la tendréis." – sonrió ligeramente al decirlo.

"¡Es verdad, este será el último! Ya lo tenemos ganado, por mucho que diga éste." – dijo contento Kuwabara.

"Ya lo veremos." – susurró Demon. – "Venga, chicas, escoged los nombres de los que morirán en el próximo combate." – Botan y Keiko cogieron un papel cada una, no sin una expresión preocupada, y Demon anunció los que iban a luchar. – "Mmm... interesante..." – dijo, mirándolos a todos y sonriendo.

"Hn. Todavía piensa que nos creemos esa farsa..." – comentó Hiei por lo bajo, pero lo suficientemente alto para que Kuwabara y Suu, que estaban cerca de él, lo escuchasen.

"¿Farsa?" – preguntaron los dos a la vez.

"Sí... Creemos que Demon se inventa los nombres que salen en los papeles, que está formando las parejas según ve alguna oportunidad para ganar." – explicó brevemente Kurama.

"Tramposo." –exclamó Suu.

"Psa, pues sí que tiene miedo de que le ganemos jugando limpio... bueno, eso tampoco cambia las cosas, porque haga la pareja que haga para este combate seguro que ganamos." – dijo Kuwabara.

"Combatirán..." – continuó Demon. – "Kuwabara..."

"¡¿Otra vez yo?!" – gritó sorprendido.

"... y..." – se detuvo, haciendo que todos se impacientaran.

"¡Bueno, dilo ya!" – gritó impaciente Yusuke, que por dentro rezaba que Demon dijese su nombre.

"Suu." – anunció con una gran sonrisa.

Todos se giraron sorprendidos hacia ella, que también tenía una expresión de no creerse lo que acababa de escuchar.

"¡Ey! Esa será la tercera vez que luchará y yo sólo lo he hecho una vez, ¡no es justo!"

"Como ya os dije, la suerte lo ha decidido así. Aceptad vuestra derrota, a esa chiquilla casi no le queda energía después de utilizar esa espada y aunque le quedase un poco tampoco podría hacerla aparecer otra vez... y estos espíritus no serán como los que han salido hasta ahora. Y en cuanto al otro... pues ya he visto que no-" – dijo esto último mirando a Kuwabara y agitando su mano como diciendo 'Bah, ese no vale nada.'

"¡¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!!" – le gritó Kuwabara interrumpiéndole, imaginando lo que iba a decir Demon de él. ¡Ja! Iba a demostrarle lo poderoso que era Kazuma Kuwabara, se arrepentiría de haber pensado eso de él. – "Vamos Suu, acabemos con esos espíritus de una vez."

"S-Sí." – Suu no lo dijo muy convencida. La cosa se estaba complicando, sería ya la tercera vez que lucharía... esta era su primera misión y aunque estaba muy animada al principio, según pasaba el tiempo se sentía más insegura. ¿Podría acabar esta vez con su contrincante?

Sintió un dolor en su estómago... nervios... ¿qué hacía ella aquí? ¿Alguien como ella con ellos? ¿Por qué había aceptado? Y si... ¡No! Dejó de pensar en todo eso, sólo haría que se pusiera más nerviosa y empeoraría la situación. Así que hizo lo que hacía siempre que se ponía nerviosa, dejar de pensar y actuar.

Con un gesto seguro, aunque por dentro casi se moría de los nervios, se dirigió con Kuwabara hacia la zona de combate.

"¡Venga Suu, lo harás muy bien!" – le animaba Yusuke.

"¿Y a mí qué? ¿No me dices nada?" – le gritó molesto, Kuwabara. Yusuke se hizo el sordo desviando la vista hacia donde estaban Keiko y Botan encerradas.

"Kurama..." – empezó Yusuke, mirando a las chicas.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Tú crees que podríamos romper eso donde las tienen?" – preguntó, señalando con la cabeza.

"Mmm... no estoy muy seguro, hay muchos tipos de barreras, habría que examinarla primero. Pero si no es muy fuerte seguramente la podremos deshacer."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Kuwabara y Suu observaron muy atentos a sus contrincantes.

"Bueno, al menos estos no están armados. No tendrás que sacar la espada."

"Mejor, no sé si podría aguantar mucho si la tuviese que hacer servir."

"¿Tanta energía gastas?"

"Sí. En teoría no debería gastar mucha, pero como todavía no la domino mucho..."

"Ya veo. Venga, intentemos acabar con este combate lo antes posible, así habremos acabado la misión." – Kuwabara dijo, muy seguro. – "Cuando volvamos podríamos ir a esa heladería nueva que abrieron el otro día. ¿Qué te parece?"

"Me gusta la idea." – rió Suu. – "Ahora tengo más ganas de acabar esta misión."

Kuwabara hizo aparecer su Rei Ken y Suu se puso en posición para atacar. Los espíritus se pusieron a la defensiva. Como les había dicho Demon, éstos eran más fuerte que todos los anteriores. Incluso Suu podía notarlo y eso no ayudaba en absoluto a su inseguridad.

Demon pareció darse cuenta de que algo le pasaba a Suu y no le quitaba ojo. Sintiendo una mirada fija en ella, se giró en dirección de donde provenía y descubrir que provenía del demonio sólo la hizo poner más nerviosa de lo que estaba. En otras circunstancias le hubiese devuelto la mirada, pero en ese momento sólo fue capaz de apartar la vista e intentar concentrarse en su oponente.

"¿Listos? ¡Empezad!" – Demon dio la orden, sonriendo.

Kuwabara y Suu se lanzaron al ataque. Pero como todos los demás, estos espíritus eran muy rápidos y les esquivaron fácilmente.

Suu fue la primera en recibir. Un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago hizo que cayese de rodillas al suelo, después recibió otro que la hizo dar unas cuantas vueltas por el suelo.

"¡Suu!" – gritó Kuwabara mientras esquivaba a su oponente.

"¡Kuwabara concéntrate en tu combate!" – le gritó Kurama. Pero fue demasiado tarde, el espíritu ya le había golpeado y éste había caído al suelo.

"Suu no se mueve..." – comentó preocupado, Yusuke.

"Ha recibido unos buenos golpes... y si tenemos en cuenta que estaba cansada..."

"¿Qué quieres decir, Kurama? ¿Crees que no ganaremos este combate?"

"No lo sé, Yusuke." – le dijo, negando con la cabeza.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Suu intentó levantarse, pero el dolor que sentía en el estómago no se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil. Tosió y al mirarse la palma de la mano vio sangre.

"Pues sí que me ha dado fuerte."

Oyó unos pasos acercarse a ella. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero sólo consiguió quedarse de rodillas. Los pasos cesaron y al levantar la cabeza vio al espíritu mirarla sonriente, entonces en un movimiento rápido la cogió por el cuello y la sostuvo en el aire unos segundos, antes de llevarla hacia el tronco de un árbol.

El espíritu cada vez apretaba más y Suu sentía que ya casi no podría respirar. Tenía que liberarse o de lo contrario ese espíritu la estrangularía y no podía permitir que los chicos perdiesen contra Demon por su culpa.

"¡Suu! ¡Deshazte de él, Suu!" – gritaba Yusuke. – "¡¿Kuwabara, qué haces?! ¡Ves a ayudarla!"

"¡Ya me gustaría, pero por si no te has dado cuenta yo tampoco puedo moverme!"

El espíritu contra el que luchaba Kuwabara utilizaba una especie de hilos, parecía seda de las arañas. Después del primer puñetazo, el espíritu había lanzado esos hilos y había atrapado a Kuwabara. Pero esos hilos también servían para algo más que para inmovilizar.

"¡Están absorbiendo su energía espiritual!" – exclamó Hiei.

"¿Qué?"

"Es verdad. Si sigue así a Kuwabara pronto no le quedará nada." – dijo ahora Kurama.

"Esto se pone cada vez peor." – dijo Yusuke, desesperado.

'Mierda. Me estoy quedando sin energía, si no me escapo pronto no podré ni utilizar mi espada.' – iba pensando Kuwabara. Tenía todo el cuerpo envuelto, parecía la presa de una araña. - 'Si pudiera liberar mis manos, entonces podría quitarme todos estos hilos... pero, ¿cómo...? ¡Ya sé! Pero tendré que liberar mucha energía de golpe.'

"¡Intentémoslo!" – gritó Kuwabara, mientras empezaba a concentrar energía en sus manos. Su plan era intentar hacer aparecer su Rei Ken y que ésta hiciera un agujero para así liberarse parcialmente. El riesgo era que si no liberaba suficiente energía de golpe, los hilos podrían absorberla y él se quedaría indefenso y atrapado.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Suu seguía forcejeando con el otro espíritu, aunque ya sentía que no podía más. Había conseguido darle una patada en el estómago, eso había hecho que el espíritu aflojara un poco, pero no había durado mucho y éste ahora apretaba aún más.

"Mmm... tienes un cuello muy hermoso. Supongo que no te importará si le doy un mordisco, total de aquí unos segundos no vas a necesitarlo más." – le habló el espíritu, mientras retiraba una mano de su cuello para dejar espacio para morder, pero todavía la sujetaba con la otra mano.

Cuando estaba a punto de morderla, Suu le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el cuello, haciendo que la soltara y se cayera al suelo, casi ahogándose.

"¡JA! ¡Atrévete a tocarme y verás!" – le gritó Suu, mientras se pasaba la mano por el cuello, aún le parecía que tuviese las manos alrededor del cuello.

Tosiendo y con una mirada de rabia se levantó.

"Te arrepentirás de haber hecho eso. Pensaba matarte rápido, pero ahora voy a darte una muerte lenta... tal vez dejaré que te desangres poco a poco." – dijo riendo.

"Inténtalo." – le retó ella.

No es que ahora pensase que podría ganar, es que adoptar esa actitud hacía que no se pusiese tan nerviosa y estuviese más segura.

Cuando el espíritu iba a atacar a Suu se percibió una gran energía espiritual.

Todos miraron hacia Kuwabara y pocos segundos después apareció la Rei Ken, más grande que nunca, abriendo un agujero y permitiendo que Kuwabara sacase las manos. Luego procedió a cortar la malla de hilos con la espada.

El oponente de Kuwabara se había retirado unos pasos cuando había sentido la energía. Kuwabara se puso en pie, parecía un poco cansado, pero la Rei Ken todavía estaba en sus manos.

"No voy a caer dos veces en el mismo truco." – le dijo al espíritu, cuando éste intentó volver a capturarlo lanzándole hilos otra vez. Pero Kuwabara los cortó con la espada.

"Quizás no estemos perdidos." – dijo más contento, Yusuke.

El espíritu esquivó la espada de Kuwabara y aprovechó para tejer con los hilos una especie de palo largo y duro que utilizó para golpear a Kuwabara en la espalda, haciendo que casi cayese al suelo.

"¡Ey! ¿De dónde has sacado eso?" – el espíritu sonrió y volvió a atacar.

"¡No te encantes Kuwabara! ¡Acaba ya de una vez!" – le gritó Yusuke.

"Sí, sí... ya le podría haber tocado luchar a él..." – murmuró fastidiado.

Cuando la espada y el arma del espíritu se enfrentaron, Kuwabara se dio cuenta de que le palo no iba a resistir mucho más, su espada era más poderosa. Así que hizo más fuerza hasta que consiguió que el arma se deshiciese en los centenares de hilos que la formaban. Dejando al espíritu desarmado.

Sin perder un segundo alzó la espada y con una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción la clavó en su estómago. Pero al instante recordó que para que el espíritu muriese él y Suu debían atacar a ambos con la misma fuerza y al mismo tiempo.

Como si hubiesen leído el pensamiento de Kuwabara, Yusuke, Kurama y Hiei mriaron hacia donde estaba Suu.

Suu a su vez también los estaba mirando. A sus pies vieron al espíritu contra el que luchaba, tenía un gran trozo de la rama de un árbol clavado en el estómago.

Por lo visto, sin planearlo habían atacado a los espíritus al mismo tiempo. Los demás miraban a Kuwabara y a Suu alternativamente, en parte sin creerse lo que había pasado y en parte comprobando que los espíritus estuviesen realmente muertos.

"¡GENIAL! ¡FANTÁSTICO! ¡Hemos ganado!" – giraba Yusuke son parar.

Llegaron Kuwabara y Suu muy satisfechos y contentos de que se hubiese acabado.

"Suu explícanos lo que ha pasado porque estábamos tan pendientes del combate de Kuwabara que no hemos visto lo que ha pasado en el tuyo." – le pidió Yusuke.

"Mmm... ¿a partir de dónde?"

"Cuando Kuwabara ha sacado su espada." – le dijo Kurama.

"Pues a ver..." – empezó ella, recordando. – "Después de que Kuwabara sacara su Rei Ken el espíritu me ha atacado varias veces, yo me he defendido. Pero en un despiste él me ha tirado al suelo. Es cuando he encontrado la rama esa y cuando el espíritu se ha abalanzado sobre mí, muy confiado, le he clavado el trozo... Y ya está."

"¿Entonces ha sido casualidad?"- preguntó Yusuke. – "¿No has visto que Kuwabara fuera atacarle y por eso lo has hecho tú?"

"No." – dijo ella, encogiendo los hombros. – "No he visto nada."

"Vaya... y yo que pensaba que sí..." – dijo Yusuke, un poco desilusionado. Suu rió ante la cara que puso él.

"¿Qué más da ahora eso? La cuestión es que hemos ganado." – dijo Kuwabara, muy orgulloso.

"Veo que mi estrategia no sirvió. Supongo que os infravaloré." – les interrumpió Demon.

"¿Estrategia?" – preguntó Kuwabara.

"Estudió a todos, el poder, la técnica, la velocidad,... en todos los combates que hicimos y cuando localizó a uno de nosotros que tenía menos que los demás le hizo luchar muchas veces para que se cansara..." – explicó Yusuke, recordando lo que le había dicho Kurama.

"Suu..."

"Sí, y por lo que hemos visto, supongo que desde el primer combate ya había elegido uno de los que lucharía en el último combate." – dijo ahora Kurama.

"¿Ah sí? ¿Quién?" – preguntó Kuwabara, curioso.

"Tú."

"¿¿Yo??"

"¡Pues claro, Kuwabara! Está clarísimo que de nosotros cuatro tú eres el más débil." – le dijo Yusuke.

"¡¿Qué has dicho Urameshi?!" – le gritó cogiéndolo por el cuello de la camiseta.

"No te enfades con tu amigo, es la verdad. Los más débiles de los cinco sois tú y la chiquilla." – Demon se ganó una mirada asesina de los dos. Ellos eran conscientes de eso, pero no les gustaba que se lo recordasen y menos si era un enemigo. – "Supongo que me confié demasiado pensando que como la chica ya estaría muy cansada... y tú acababas de luchar... mis espíritus ganarían sin problemas."

"Fue un gran error por tu parte. Ahora, libera a Botan y a Keiko como quedamos."

"¿Quedamos en eso? Yo no recuerdo tal cosa." – le dijo Demon a Yusuke, haciéndose el despistado.

"¿Qué? ¡Fuiste tú quien lo dijo! ¡Un trato es un trato!" – le gritó Yusuke.

"¡Cuánto lo siento! Pero no recuerdo nada de nada."

"¡Desgraciado!" – gritó Yusuke apuntando hacia él, listo para disparar.

"¡No Yusuke!" – Kurama intentó que no disparara, pero no estuvo a tiempo.

Yusuke disparó su Rei Gun, fue un disparo bastante potente, con mucha energía espiritual acumulada. Sólo había luchado una vez y tenía muchas ganas de descargarse. ¡Ese maldito demonio con sus trampas!

El tiro impactó de lleno en Demon y una luz brillante les cegó por unos instantes.

"¡Le dio!" – gritó Kuwabara.

"Sí, eso parece." – dijo la voz de Demon.

"¡No puede ser!"

"¿Os he dicho que mi cuerpo está recubierto de un material muy duro? Creo que no... Ya me podéis atacar con lo que queráis y lo fuerte que queráis que no me vais a hacer nada de nada. Tal vez habéis ganado esos combates, pero a mí no me ganaréis. No tengo nada que ver con esos insignificantes espíritus, yo soy más poderoso." – dijo Demon con orgullo, riéndose.

"Eso habrá que verlo." – dijo Yusuke con una mirada desafiante y colocándose en posición para atacar.

"Oh, así que tú quieres ser el primero en morir... muy bien. Aunque es una lástima, había pensado dejarte el último para que así vieses como mataba a tus amiguitos."

"Deja de decir tonterías y lucha conmigo, ¿o es que no te atreves?" – le dijo todavía con esa mirada, después se giró hacia Kurama y le susurró bajito para que Demon no lo escuchase. – "Mientras yo lucho con él intentad sacar a Keiko y Botan de allí lo antes posible, este tramposo podría amenazarnos con matarlas si no hacemos lo que nos dice."

"Así lo haremos." – asintió Kurama.

==============================================================


	7. Capítulo 7

"¿Qué, empezamos?" – dijo Yusuke a Demon.

"Cuando tú quieras. No sabía que tuvieses tantas ganas de morir."

"Ya veremos quien muere primero." – dicho esto Yusuke pasó al ataque.

Después de una buena serie de puñetazos y patadas, Yusuke se alejó de Demon, para recuperar el aliento. Cuando miró a Demon, vio que éste le estaba mirando con toda tranquilidad, como si Yusuke no acabase de atacarle.

"¿Eso es todo?" – se burló el demonio.

"Sólo estaba calentando." – dijo Yusuke, intentando no mostrar su sorpresa.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Voy a intentar sacar a las chicas de allí." – les dijo Kurama. – "Creo que podré romper la barrera. Vosotros... ¿podéis intentar que Demon no me vea mientras lo hago?"

"Sí, claro. Sólo dinos lo que quieres que hagamos." – respondió Kuwabara.

Kurama miró a Hiei y a Suu, que asintieron dando a entender que también ayudarían.

"Bien. Sería suficiente que evitaseis que mirase hacia donde están las chicas. Haced lo que queráis pero que no mire hacia allí." – dijo mientras se alejaba y se dirigía hacia Keiko y Botan, procurando pasar desapercibido.

Aunque no era muy difícil hacerlo, Demon estaba muy concentrado luchando contra Yusuke, que parecía tener algunos problemas esquivando los golpes del demonio.

Al final, Yusuke cayó al suelo. Con tan mala suerte que estaba de espaldas al sitio donde se encontraban las chicas. Kurama se detuvo, escondiéndose entre los árboles. Por suerte no le había visto.

"¡Qué decepción! Pensaba que serías un rival digno, pero creo que hasta esa chiquilla lo haría mejor que tú." – le provocó Demon.

"¡Cállate!" – le gritó enfadado Yusuke, mientras se levantaba. No entendía por qué no conseguía golpearle ni una sola vez.

"¡Muévete Yusuke!" – susurró Kurama para sí mismo.

"Kurama no conseguirá llegar hasta ella si ese estúpido no sale de allí." – comentó Hiei.

"Tenemos que hacer algo... ¿y si le atacamos a la vez?" – propuso Kuwabara.

"Si Yusuke te deja..." – le respondió Hiei, encogiéndose de hombros.

Sabían muy bien que a Yusuke no le gustaría que se metieran por medio de su combate, pero debían hacer algo pronto.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"¿No vienes? Entonces tendré que ir yo." – le dijo Demon a Yusuke, sonriendo.

Antes de que Yusuke se diera cuenta Demon se había colocado detrás, propinándole un buen golpe en la cabeza que hizo que el chico saliera disparado hacia delante. Demon avanzó hacia donde estaba estirado ahora Yusuke. Kurama aprovechó para llegar hasta las chicas. El demonio debió oír algo detrás suyo, porque se detuvo cuando estaba a punto de llegar a Yusuke y empezó a girarse...

En ese momento, antes de que pudiese ver nada de lo que pasaba a unos cuantos metros de él, recibió un fuerte puñetazo en la cara que lo hizo caer detrás de unos arbustos que había a su lado. Kurama se apresuró a sacar su látigo y antes de cortar la barrera con este, derramó unas gotas de algo dibujando una especie de redonda con ellas. Mientras las gotas caían encima un ligero humo se desprendía. Luego, con el látigo cortó por la zona donde había derramado el líquido, haciendo que inmediatamente desapareciese la barrera y que Keiko y Botan quedaran libres.

Demon notó algo y salió apresuradamente de detrás de los arbustos, mirando hacia donde se encontraban las chicas y Kurama.

"¡No lo permitiré!" – gritó furioso.

Kuwabara intentó detenerle con la Rei Ken, pero no le hizo nada, sólo consiguió recibir un fuerte golpe en el estómago. Demon siguió acercándose y Kurama obligó a las chicas a empezar a correr, mientras él se ponía a la defensiva.

Cuando estaba ya bastante cerca, el demonio empezó a concentrar una gran energía en su mano derecha y su mirada se desvió hacia donde se encontraban las chicas, que seguían corriendo en dirección a Suu.

Antes de que Demon pudiese lanzar la bola de energía Hiei se colocó enfrente de él, atacándolo con la espada. La energía que había concentrado desapareció de su mano cuando esquivó a Hiei. Kurama aprovechó para llegar hasta las chicas y guiarlas a través del bosque, pretendiendo alejarlas de allí cuanto más mejor.

La espada de Hiei tampoco tenía ningún efecto y cuando el youkai empezaba a considerar la idea de utilizar las llamas negras se dio cuenta de que Demon había desaparecido de allí. Le buscó con la mirada unos segundos y le vio que se dirigía hacia donde estaba Suu.

'¿Y ahora por qué va hacia ella?' – se preguntó.

"Venga, ahora atácame tú, niña. Quiero que veáis de una vez por todas que no tenéis ninguna posibilidad de ganarme. ¡Saca esa espada!" – le gritó. Suu se puso a la defensiva, pero no tenía ninguna intención de sacar su espada, al menos por ahora.

"¡Déjala! Estabas luchando conmigo, ¿no?" – le gritó Yusuke, que ya se había recuperado.

"Contigo me aburro. Prefiero divertirme un rato con los demás. Y respecto a ese que se ha atrevido a sacar a las chicas..." – empezó a decir, pero fue interrumpido por un fuerte puñetazo de Yusuke, tirándolo al suelo.

"¿Cómo...?" – preguntó muy sorprendido Demon, que no le había visto venir.

"Venga, levántate y acabemos de una vez."

"Está bien." – dijo el demonio levantándose y sonriendo. – "Pero antes tengo que hacer una cosa."

Los demás le miraron sin comprender y antes de que pudiesen reaccionar, Demon había desgarrado la piel del estómago de Suu con sus garras. Haciendo que ésta cayese al suelo, la sangre empezaba a salir. Debía ser una herida profunda, porque estaba sangrando mucho.

"Te lo mereces, por todo." – dijo Demon, observando como Suu caía al suelo.

"¡Desgraciado!" – gritó Yusuke, golpeándole otra vez y enviándolo lejos de allí.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"¿Te encuentras bien?" – le preguntó Kurama, preocupado.

Había llegado justo después de que Demon la atacase y la había recogido del suelo.

"Pues no mucho, la verdad." – le respondió ella mirándose el enorme y profundo corte que el maldito demonio le había hecho en el estómago. Estaba perdiendo bastante sangre.

"Será mejor que no te muevas."

Yusuke, Kuwabara y Hiei estaban luchando contra Demon a una buena distancia de ellos.

"Tranquilo, no tengo intención de hacerlo." – le dijo con una mueca de dolor. Cada vez le dolía más y sentía que se debilitaba por la pérdida de sangre.

En ese momento llegó volando Kuwabara, que había sido lanzado por Demon. Dio unas cuantas vueltas en el suelo y luego dificultosamente se puso en pie.

"¡Maldito demonio! ¡No le afectan ni mi Rei Ken, ni la espada de Hiei y tampoco la Rei Gun de Urameshi! ¿Has probado con tu látigo, Kurama?" – les dijo Kuwabara.

"No, pero estoy seguro de que no le haría nada. Tiene una piel muy dura. Si le pudiésemos herir... aunque sólo fuese un poco..."

"K-Kurama." – le llamó Suu.

"¿Qué? No, no te muevas." – Kurama la recostó otra vez.

"Yo no lo he probado todavía."

"¿El qué?" – preguntó Kuwabara confundido.

"Con mi espada... tal vez con ella..."

"¡Ni de broma!" – exclamó Kurama. – "Estás muy débil, casi no te queda energía espiritual y estás perdiendo mucha sangre. Si la utilizases... podrías morir."

"Pero debemos hacer algo."

"Ya nos las apañaremos. Tú ya no puedes hacer nada." – le dijo ahora Kuwabara.

"¡No puedo quedarme aquí tan tranquila mientras vosotros os jugáis la vida luchando!" – exclamó ella, enfadada.

"¿Qué os pasa?" – oyeron la voz de Hiei que provenía de unos metros más adelante. Se había parado un momento del combate para recuperar el aliento.– "Dejad de discutir."

"Suu quiere utilizar su espada." – le informó Kuwabara. Hiei se la miró sorprendido.

"Pero si no te queda energía espiritual."

"¡Sí que me queda! Tengo la suficiente como para hacer aparecer la espada y que dure el tiempo suficiente para comprobar si afecta a Demon o no."

Kurama, Hiei y Kuwabara se miraron, y luego miraron a Suu.

"¿Estás segura?" – le preguntó Kurama.

"Sí. Pero alguno de vosotros tendrá que utilizarla, yo sólo puedo hacer que aparezca, no tengo fuerzas para salir a luchar."

"Lo haré yo." – les informó Hiei.

"Está bien." – aceptó Kurama. – "Si funcionase... una vez hubieses herido a Demon, Yusuke debería disparar su Rei Gun más potente hacia donde tenga la herida. Tal vez así, ganemos." – explicó Kurama. Hiei asintió.

"Voy a hacerla aparecer."

Suu cerró los ojos para concentrarse. No estaba muy segura de poder mantener la espada durante mucho tiempo, pero haría todo lo que pudiera para aguantar. Una luz roja empezó a brillar en su mano derecha. Segundos después, la magnífica espada que había surgido anteriormente volvió a aparecer. Suu la sujetó unos instantes hasta que recuperó el aliento.

"Ten." – alargó un poco el brazo para entregar la espada a Hiei. Cuando él la cogió, el brazo de ella cayó pesadamente al suelo y casi perdió el conocimiento. Se sentía más débil que antes, le costaba respirar y empezaba a tener mucho sueño.

"¡Suu!" – exclamaron los tres con preocupación.

"¡Venga Hiei, vete ya!" – le dijo casi en un susurro, no tenía fuerzas ni para hablar.

"Espero que esta espada funcione." – comentó Hiei por lo bajo. Sería un malgaste de energía espiritual si no funcionaba.

Hiei rápidamente se dirigió hacia donde estaban Yusuke y Demon luchando.

"Ahora sí que no debes moverte para nada. Voy a intentar detener la hemorragia al menos."

"Esta bien." – le dijo con una débil sonrisa antes de desmayarse.

"¡¡Suu!!" – exclamaron Kuwabara y Kurama.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Mientras tanto Hiei había llegado donde Yusuke y Demon estaban luchando.

"¡Hiei! ¿De dónde has sacado esa espada? ¿No es la de...?" – le preguntó Yusuke situándose a su lado mientras se recuperaba del último golpe de Demon.

"Sí. Probaremos si puede herirle." – hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar. Miró a Yusuke de reojo. – "Si consigo hacerlo, tú..."

"Entiendo." – asintió Yusuke. Comprendió lo que esperaba que hiciese. – "Dispararé mi más potente tiro."

"Hn. Más te vale." – soltó, antes de dirigirse hacia Demon.

"¡Suu! ¡Suu! ¡Vamos despierta! Hiei está a punto de enfrentarse a Demon." – Kurama la llamaba insistentemente. Si no estaba consciente, la espada no tendría ningún poder.

Empezó a despertarse. Abrió los ojos pesadamente y poco a poco pudo ir formando las caras de Kuwabara y Kurama, que ahora se la miraban un poco más aliviados.

"¿Qué...?"

"Te has desmayado al darle la espada a Hiei." – le explicó Kuwabara.

"... es verdad..." – entonces abrió los ojos como si acabara de recordar algo. – "¿Y Hiei? Si me he desmayado... la espada..."

Kurama la movió un poco para que pudiese ver bien lo que pasaba. Suu pudo ver como Hiei se acercaba cada vez más a Demon, el cual se lo miraba con expresión seria, pero muy segura. Por lo que veía todavía no habían empezado a luchar.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"¿Otra vez tú? ¿Es que no has visto que ninguno de vosotros tiene ninguna posibilidad contra mí? Si ni siquiera atacándome todos juntos habéis conseguido hacerme ni un solo rasguño. ¿Qué te hace pensar que ahora tú solo podrás?" – se rió Demon.

Hiei no se molestó en responderle, tan sólo se colocó en posición para atacar.

"Sólo espero que funcione." – se dijo para sí mismo.

"Venga, ven. Inténtalo." – le retó Demon.

"Hn. Como quieras."

Hiei se lanzó al ataque. La primera vez falló, Demon esquivó el ataque situándose detrás de Hiei, pero éste fue más rápido y se escapó antes de que Demon pudiese golpearle.

"Por favor, atraviésalo. Por favor, atraviésalo." – Suu repetía estas palabras una y otra vez en su mente, a la vez que cruzaba los dedos y concentraba toda su energía. – "Que funcione, que funcione."

Por fin, después de muchos intentos fallidos de herir a Demon, pues cada vez que Hiei se acercaba a él, éste se alejaba y le atacaba a distancia, parecía como si Demon temiera que esa espada pudiese tener algún efecto sobre él, Hiei consiguió sorprenderlo por un lado y hacer un corte bastante importante en el pecho del demonio.

"¡¡¡GENIAL!!!" – gritó Kuwabara.

"¡Rápido Yusuke!" – le gritó Kurama.

"¡Sí! Ha sido un placer luchar contra ti, pero ahora nos tenemos que despedir. ¡REI GUN!" – Yusuke disparó directamente a Demon, quien todavía estaba confuso por lo que la espada de Suu le había hecho.

"¡Se suponía que nada podía herirme y menos la espada de una chiquilla!" – dirigió una mirada de furia a Hiei y luego a Suu que se miraba la escena aturdida, sin ser muy consciente de lo que estaba pasando. – "¡Os mataré a todos! ¡¿Qué...?! ¡Nooooooo!" – fue lo último que pudo decir antes de que la Rei Gun de Yusuke le alcanzase. Había estado tan distraído que no se había dado cuenta de que Yusuke había lanzado un ataque contra él.

Una vez comprobaron que Demon había muerto, Hiei y Yusuke se apresuraron a ir con los demás y Hiei le devolvió rápidamente la espada a Suu, para que absorbiera la poca energía que quedaba en ella. Pero tan pronto como lo hizo, ella se desmayó.

"Ha perdido mucha sangre y está agotada. Será mejor que volvamos a casa, allí la podré curar mejor." – dijo Kurama mientras Kuwabara la cogía en brazos.

"Por cierto Kurama, ¿dónde has dejado a Keiko y a Botan?" – le preguntó Yusuke colocándose a su lado.

"Pues cuando las he sacado de allí quería dejarlas a cierta distancia de donde estábamos nosotros, pero el príncipe Koenma llegó justo cuando regresaba para aquí y me dijo que ya se encargaba él de ellas. No sé donde las habrá llevado."

"Está bien. Supongo que Keiko estará en su casa... cuando lleguemos me pasaré un momento para comprobarlo." – luego miró a Suu. – "¿Dónde llevamos a Suu?"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Todavía medio dormida, Suu intentó darse la vuelta en la cama, pero al intentarlo sintió un fuerte dolor en el estómago. Abrió los ojos y se encontró en una habitación que no había visto antes. Se preguntó qué era lo que estaba haciendo allí y por qué le dolía tanto el estómago.

Poco a poco fue recordando lo que había pasado. Levantó la sábana con la que estaba tapada y vio que unas vendas cubrían el corte que le había hecho ese demonio. No recordaba que le doliese tanto. Supuso que los chicos la habían llevado a casa de alguno de ellos para curarla.

Miró el reloj que había en la mesita de noche. Las cuatro de la tarde... ¿pero de qué día?

Escuchó pasos y luego vio que la puerta se abría.

"Vaya, ya te has despertado." – le dijo Kurama con una tierna sonrisa. - ¿Cómo te encuentras?"

"Me duele bastante, aunque supongo que es lo normal." – hizo una breve pausa mientras observaba como Kurama dejaba la ropa que llevaba en su armario y abría un poco las cortinas para que entrase más luz. – "¿Dónde estoy?"

"En mi habitación. Te trajimos aquí para que pudiese curarte esa herida."

_Lógico, no sé por qué pregunto, ¿dónde iba a estar?_ – pensó Suu.

"Los demás están en el comedor, voy a decirles que ya te has despertado."

"¡Espera! ¿Botan y Keiko están bien?" – preguntó, acababa de recordarlo.

"Sí, no les pasó nada. También están aquí. Estaban muy preocupadas por ti."

Suu sonrió ligeramente. "Otra cosa... ¿desde cuando estoy aquí?"

"Pues... hará unas tres horas. La verdad es que creía que hasta mañana no te despertarías, con la cantidad de energía y de sangre que has perdido estaba seguro que te pasarías mínimo un día durmiendo."

"Pues yo creí que me moría. No sé cómo pude aguantar ese dolor... nunca antes me había dolido nada tanto. ¡Si ni siquiera me he roto nada en mi vida! Y la primera vez es un corte bastante grande... Ahora que lo pienso, ¿cuánto tardará en curarse?"

"Diría que te cicatrizará en un par o tres de días, la pomada que te he puesto está hecha con extractos de plantas que ayudan a cicatrizar."

"¿Dos o tres días? ¿Y hasta que no cicatrice no puedo moverme?"

"No, si te movieras podrías abrirte la herida otra vez."

"¿Y cómo me voy a ir hoy para casa?"

"Tú hoy no te vas a ir a ningún sitio, te quedarás aquí hasta que cicatrice." – dijo Kurama mirándola muy serio.

"¿Y qué le vas a decir a tu madre cuando encuentre a una chica que no ha visto nunca en tu cama?"

"Tranquila, mi madre estará fuera hasta el lunes por la mañana, está en un viaje de negocios. Y si cuando vuelva todavía no te ha cicatrizado, no te preocupes, ya me inventaré algo. Seguro que no le importará que te estés aquí un par de días." – le dijo sonriendo mientras iba hacia la puerta.

"Eso quiere decir que no tengo excusa para irme..." – dijo Suu un poco fastidiada.

"Exacto. Voy a decirles que ya estás despierta."

"Bueno."

Aunque Kurama le había dejado claro que ella no iba a salir de esta casa hasta que la herida no cicatrizase, no podía quedarse tantos días.

Oyó como alguien venía corriendo hacia la habitación.

"¡SUUUU!" – gritó al entrar, un sonriente Kuwabara.

"No grites, Kazuma. Que no está sorda." – le regañó Shizuru. Ella también se había acercado a casa de Kurama cuando Keiko le contó lo sucedido.

"¡Es que estoy muy contento de que esté bien!" – exclamó, haciendo el intento de abrazar a Suu, pero fue detenido por los puños de su hermana y de la propia Suu.

"No te creas que puedes aprovecharte porque esté herida." – le dijo muy seria Suu.

"¡JO, qué violentas que sois!" – se quejó Kuwabara pasándose la mano por donde le habían golpeado. Todos empezaron a reírse.

==============================================================

Holaaaa! ¡Qué ganas tenía de acabar la dichosa misión! 

Habéis visto? He publicado dos capítulos a la vez ^_^ Ni yo me lo creo! Es que empecé a escribir y a escribir y cuando me di cuenta vi que me había quedado larguísimo (mira que me llego a enrollar), así que decidí dividirlo en dos capítulos ^^ 

En un principio pensé en publicar uno y un tiempo después el otro, pero como tardo tanto en actualizar y me sabe muy mal y además es navidad, pues os regalo un capítulo más. 

Bueno, qué os han parecido? Espero que os hayan gustado. 

Shirubi, la inspiración me tarda demasiado en llegar... Y eso que ya sé más o menos lo que tiene que pasar, lo que me cuesta es empezar a escribir ^^' 

Yukii, la inspiración se fue otra vez... tendré que atarla a la cama para que no se vuelva a escapar XDDD Por cierto, te lo vuelvo a decir me encantó tu regalo de Navidad! 

Keiko12, ¿pesada tú? Por qué?? No lo eres! Muchas gracias por tus ánimos! 

Youko Minamino, me alegro que te guste como está el fic, porque a mí no me convence demasiado, creo que lo podría hacer mejor... Jeje, tenías razón ^^ era una trampa. 

Muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews! 

¡Que paséis unas buenas fiestas! 

Hasta pronto! 


	8. Capítulo 8

Estaba medio dormida cuando escuchó la puerta principal abrirse y poco después cerrarse. Estuvo atenta por si escuchaba algún ruido dentro de la casa que indicase que Kurama había entrado. No oyó nada, eso quería decir que había salido.

Estaba sola en casa. Seguramente Kurama había ido a comprar y volvería en seguida. Entonces recordó que tenía que ir a su casa hoy sin falta y ahora que estaba sola era una buena ocasión. Kurama no le dejaría salir de casa por nada del mundo, tenía que aprovechar esta oportunidad.

Abrió los ojos, pues hasta ahora los había tenido cerrados, y se incoporó lentamente. Mientras lo hacía sintió unas punzadas en el estómago. La herida no se lo iba a poner fácil. Empezó a dudar de que fuera a ser capaz de llegar a su casa en el estado en el que se encontraba y además, evitar que las heridas se le abriesen... Pero debía ir a su casa...

Consiguió sentarse en la cama y estaba a punto de poner los pies en el suelo cuando...

"¿A dónde crees que vas?" – dijo una voz a su espalda.

Casi grita del susto, pero consiguió evitarlo y en vez de eso sólo dio ligero brinco. Giró la cabeza hacia atrás en un rápido movimiento.

"¡Hiei!" – le gritó enfadada. – "¡Esas cosas no se hacen! ¡Qué susto me has dado!"

"Hn." – le dirigió una media sonrisa, le había gustado asustarla.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" – le preguntó, molesta.

"¿A dónde ibas?" – le preguntó él, ignorando la pregunta de ella.

"Yo he preguntado primero." – él la miró severamente. – "Está bien. Tenía sed e iba a la cocina a-" – mintió.

"Ya." – la interrumpió. Por el tono con el que lo había dicho, Suu supuso que no se lo había creído. Hiei se bajó de la ventana donde estaba sentado y se apoyó en ella (en la ventana!).

"¿Qué haces aquí?" – volvió a preguntar.

"Hacerle un favor a Kurama."

"¿Un favor?" – preguntó incrédula. ¿Hiei haciendo favores? – "¿Cuál?"

"Vigilarte."

"¿Vigilarme?" – repitió, sorprendida. – "No hace falta. Ya estoy bien, no necesito que nadie esté pendiente de mí."

"Hn. Ya he visto que estás mejor. Pero no quería que te vigilase por esa razón." – respondió él, con una media sonrisa.

"¿Ah no? ¿Entonces por qué?" – pensó unos instantes... – "¡Ah! Qué desconfiado que es Kurama. No iba a escaparme."

"Yo no he dicho que fuese esa." – Suu se lo quedó mirando. Genial, le acababa de confirmar que había intentado escaparse. Seguro que se lo contaba a Kurama. – "Venga, vuélvete a meter dentro de la cama. No querrás que se te vuelvan a abrir las heridas, ¿verdad?"

De mala gana se volvió a estirar. ¿Cómo había sabido Kurama que pensaba escaparse cuando se quedase sola?

"¿Qué, todavía tienes sed?" – le preguntó con malicia.

"Muy gracioso." – sintió un dolor en el estómago al moverse un poco.

"A Kurama no le va hacer ninguna gracia que se te vuelvan a abrir, así que estáte quieta." – gruñó Hiei, mientras se sentaba otra vez en la ventana.

Genial. ¿Y ahora cómo se suponía que iba a cogerlas si no podía ni salir de la habitación? En ese momento otro dolor diferente a los que provocaban las heridas, apareció. Primero fue como un pinchazo en el corazón y luego fue haciéndose más intenso y subiendo hasta llegar a su cabeza. Suu cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó fuerte los puños, esperando que el dolor pasase pronto. Ahora sí que las necesitaba... ya era la segunda vez en poco tiempo.

Hiei se acercó unos pasos hacia la cama, un poco curioso. Preguntándose qué se traía entre manos esa chica.

"¿Qué te pasa?" – preguntó, cuando vio que la expresión de ella había cambiado y parecía un poco más tranquila.

"Nada." – y luego le miró directamente a los ojos. Si no había otro remedio... las necesitaba pronto. – "Emm... Hiei, ya que estás, ¿por qué no me haces un favor a mí?"

Primero se la miró sorprendido, después levantó una ceja, desconfiado.

"¿Cuál?"

"Irme a buscar una cosa."

"¿El qué?" – preguntó, un poco curioso.

"Está en mi casa... es lo que quería ir a buscar cuando me has visto que me levantaba..." – le dijo ella, desviando la vista unos segundos cuando Hiei frunció el ceño, y luego volviéndolo a mirar.

"Lo que quieres es que me vaya y así escaparte."

"No. Lo que quiero es que me traigas eso." – le respondió ella, un poco molesta por su desconfianza. Cosa que era de esperar pues la había pillado intentando irse y además Hiei no confiaba mucho en los demás.

"Hn. ¿Y qué es ESO?"

"Un frasco con unas pastillas."

Hiei se la quedó mirando otra vez, pero ahora parecía que estuvisese esperando algo.

"¿Qué?" – preguntó ella al final.

"Si no me dices donde está no te lo podré traer." – le dijo él, mirando hacia otro lado.

Suu le miró sorprendida. Esperaba que fuese más difícil convencerle. _A lo mejor está de buen humor hoy... mmm... no sé por qué pero no me convence esta razón..._

"Está en la cocina, al lado del microondas."

"¿Del qué?" – le preguntó. Claro, Hiei no tenía ni idea de lo que era eso.

Suu se rió ligeramente. – "A mí no me hace gracia." – dijo él con tono molesto y que amenazaba con que acabase diciendo que no lo iba a buscar. Así que Suu dejó de reír, más valía no tentar a la suerte...

"... Da igual, me parece que no tengo más frascos iguales al que quiero en la cocina, así que no te confundirás. Es de color marrón, con el tapón blanco y está lleno de pastillas."

"Bien. ¿Y cómo entro?"

"Mmm... creo que el ventanal que da a la terraza está abierto, como hacía tanto calor no lo cerré." – las ventajas de vivir en un ático de un edificio tan alto es que no pueden entrar ladrones...

Hiei se subió a la ventana de un salto y antes de irse la miró con severidad.

"Espero que cuando vuelva todavía sigas aquí y no te hayas movido. Porque sino me encargaré yo mismo de que se te abran esas heridas y otras más." – dijo con tono amenazante y luego desapareció.

"¡Qué simpático eres!" – le gritó, pero él ya no podía oírla.

Al fin y al cabo no podía quejarse, tendría las pastillas.

~ ~ ~

Hiei regresó en menos de media hora.

"¿Esto?" – le preguntó, sacando el frasco de su bolsillo y lanzándoselo. Suu lo cogió al vuelo y miró el frasco.

"Sí, gracias." – le agradeció, sonriendo levemente.

"Hn. ¿Y para qué las quieres?"

"Pues para prevenir ataques como el que he tenido antes." – le respondió ella. Aunque era verdad no podía dejar de sentir que no estaba actuando bien.

Hiei se la quedó mirando unos segundos, como si quisiese preguntar algo más. Pero al final no dijo nada, sólo se dio la vuelta y se fue a sentar en la ventana, fijando la mirada en unos pájaros que había en el árbol de delante de la ventana de la habitación de Kurama.

"Esto... ¿podrías no decirle nada de esto a Kurama?" – le pidió ella al cabo de un rato, después de haberse tomado una pastilla. El youkai se giró un poco sorprendido.

"¿Por?"

"Bueno, no quiero que se preocupe..." – _Vale, no es la razón principal, pero también es verdad_... – "Si supiese que tengo esos ataques... es que nadie lo sabe, excepto tú ahora." – Añadió. Hiei levantó una ceja. – "No se lo digas, ni a él ni a nadie... ¿por favor?"

"Hn. No veo por qué tendría que decírselo..." – dijo él, otra vez mirando por la ventana.

"Ah... pues gracias." – le volvió a agradecer, un poco sin creerse que le estuviera resultando tan fácil convencer a Hiei, precisamente él.

"... pero tampoco veo por qué no tendría que hacerlo." – continuó, mirándola con malicia.

Se quedaron mirando fijamente durante unos instantes.

"No, si ya me extrañaba a mí." – suspiró. – "De acuerdo, ¿qué es lo que quieres? Supongo que también le habrás pedido algo a Kurama, ¿no?"

Hiei hizo una media sonrisa, lo que dio a entender a Suu que sí.

"Bien... ¿entonces qué quieres? ¿Qué le has pedido a él? ... Chantajista..." – dijo esto último más para sí misma.

"No hago favores a cambio de nada."

En ese momento oyeron abrirse la puerta principal y luego cerrarse.

"Ya estoy aquí." – escucharon que decía la voz de Kurama unos instantes después, desde la cocina.

"Bueno, como tienes mucho tiempo y no tienes nada que hacer, piensa tú en algo. De aquí a unos días volveré y será mejor que tengas algo." - dijo, sonriendo divertido ante la expresión de enfado de ella.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si no tengo ni idea! ¡Es mucho más fácil si me lo dices tú!" – le gritó en voz baja, ya podían oírse los pasos de Kurama acercándose a la habitación. – "¡Hiei!" – pero él no le hizo ningún caso.

"Hola." – saludó Kurama, entrando en la habitación. – "¿Te has portado bien?"

"Muy bien. No hacía falta ningún vigilante." – le respondió, molesta. Kurama la miró sorprendido.

"¿Ya la has hecho enfadar, Hiei?" – preguntó Kurama.

"¿Yo? ¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así?" – dijo él, haciéndose el inocente. – "Está enfadada por otra cosa, ¿verdad?" – dijo después, mirándola maliciosamente.

Suu giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado. Kurama los miraba sin entender.

"¿Por qué estás enfadada?"

"Por nada."

"Porque-" – empezó a decir Hiei.

Suu se giró hacia él preparada para hacerle callar, pero se encontró con que él la estaba mirando divertido. ¡Lo había hecho a propósito! Había hecho ver que se lo iba a decir a Kurama sólo para provocarla. _Definitivamente es un demonio..._

Entonces sonó el timbre y Kurama fue a abrir la puerta. Suu le dirigió una breve y amenazante mirada antes de girar la cabeza otra vez, mirando hacia la puerta de la habitación.

"¡Holaaaaa!" – se oyó la voz de Kuwabara decirle a Kurama.

"Hola Kurama." – ahora fue la de Yusuke.

"Hn. Genial." – se quejó Hiei. – "Yo me voy, no tengo ganas de aguantar a ese. Recuerda, me debes algo." – le dijo antes de salir por la ventana.

"Lo tienes claro, si no me dices lo que quieres..." – dijo para sí misma.

Suspiró con resignación. ¡A ver qué le podía ofrecer! Escuchó unos pasos acercándose a la habitación, por la forma de caminar estaba segura de que era...

"¡Hola Suu!" – saludó un muy contento Kuwabara, entrando en la habitación.

"Hola. ¿Y Yusuke y Kurama?"

"Sí, ahora vienen. Están cogiendo algo." – respondió sonriente.

"Ah. ¿Y cómo es que habéis venido?"

"Es que hemos ido con las chicas a esa heladería nueva y como tú todavía no has probado los helados de allí... ¡te he traído un regalo!" – exclamó, contento.

"Qué cara tienes, es un regalo de todos." – le dijo Yusuke, entrando con un par de tarrinas de helado en cada mano, seguido por Kurama que también llevaba dos. "Toma." – le dijo a Suu, acercándole una.

"¡Helado!" – exclamó contenta, hacía mucho tiempo que no tomaba ninguno.

"Lo tienes gracias a mí. ¡Porque ha sido idea mía!" – dijo orgulloso Kuwabara.

"Sí, sí lo que tú digas. Cómetelo ya." – le dijo Yusuke. – "Te gustaba el de limón, ¿no?"

"Eh... sí, pero los otros también me gustan." – respondió, metiéndose una cucharada en la boca. – "Está muy bueno."

"Oye Suu, ¿dónde está Hiei?" – preguntó Kurama extrañado de no ver a Hiei en la habitación.

"Se ha ido." – respondió simplemente.

"Oh vaya... entonces sobra una tarrina."

"¡Pues ya me la como yo!" – dijo muy contento Yusuke, cogiendo la tarrina que tenía que ser para Hiei y empezándosela a comer. – "Total, en un principio ya no era para él porque no contábamos con que estuviera aquí." – dijo entre cucharadas.

"Oye, ¿y que hacía aquí Hiei si se puede saber?" – preguntó Kuwabara.

"Vigilar a Suu." – le explicó el pelirrojo.

"¿Vigilarla? ¿Por qué? Yo la veo mucho mejor." – preguntó Yusuke.

Suu siguió comiendo el helado, pero muy atenta a lo que diría Kurama.

"Sí, está mejor, pero por si acaso."

Suu suspiró por dentro, aliviada.

"Ey, Kurama. La semana que viene empezamos las clases, tú también, ¿no?" – preguntó Kuwabara, cambiando de tema.

"Sí, claro."

"¿Y Suu podrá ir?" – se interesó Yusuke.

"Pues... no creo que las heridas estén curadas del todo, pero supongo que ya podrá moverse. ¿Piensas ser más responsable este trimestre?" – bromeó Kurama.

"Yo siempre soy responsable, Kurama. Deberías saberlo." – respondió, acabándose el helado.

"¡Eso quiere decir que seguirá igual, o sea, que seguirá siendo irresponsable!" – se rió Kuwabara.

"Mejor cállate, tú no puedes presumir mucho de responsabilidad." – replicó Yusuke.

"Bueno, pero lo soy más que tú. ¡Al menos voy más a menudo a clase que tú!"

"Ya empiezan a pelearse." – suspiró Suu, dejando su tarrina a un lado y mirando un poco divertida la escena, pero no mucho, no le gustaba que la gente discutiese... aunque con esos dos ya sabía que las peleas no eran muy en serio.

"Venga chicos, tranquilizaos." – les dijo Kurama.

Al final ambos se calmaron y se quedaron en silencio.

"Mmm... entonces, ¿el lunes podré ir a clase?" – preguntó Suu, pensativa.

"En un principio sí. Las heridas no estarán curadas del todo, pero podrás ir igualmente."

"Tu madre viene el lunes, entonces el domingo me iré a mi casa. Si el lunes puedo ir a clase, también puedo moverme el día antes, ¿no?"

"Claro. Parece que le tengas miedo a mi madre." – rió Kurama.

"No es eso." – respondió, molesta.

Entonces Yusuke preguntó algo a Kurama y ellos dos y Kuwabara se pusieron a hablar. Suu se mantuvo apartada de la conversación, pensando en el problema que tenía con lo de Hiei...

Claro que Hiei había accedido tan rápido a hacerle un favor, desde un principio ya tenía pensado lo que haría cuando volviese.

... sería mejor que encontrase algo pronto, no quería pasarse días pensando en eso.

Miró hacia el escritorio de Kurama. Libros, hojas de papel, un lapicero y un despertador... todo bien puesto encima de él. Pero en un lado del escritorio había algo que desentonaba... las tarrinas de los helados de Yusuke y Kuwabara... las habían dejado allí y no las habían tirado a la basura.

_Helado... Buena idea... _

==============================================================

Lo siento muchísimo de verdad! Pido disculpas por haber tardado tanto! Pero es que estoy muy atareada y cuando pensé que tendría un tiempo de descanso me pusieron muchos trabajos... así que no pude hacer nada. Estoy estresada... como hoy estaba cansada he decidido descansar un rato y actualizar un poco el fic... Hacía tanto tiempo que no me pasaba por ff.net!! 

Creo que el estrés ha afectado también al capítulo... no es nada del otro mundo. Y además es más corto que los que he escrito hasta ahora, pero me parece que a partir de ahora voy a reducir la longitud de los capítulos. Quién me diría a mí que iba a llegar hasta el 8? Yo creí que tendría muchos menos capítulos XD 

Bueno, ahora a responder reviews ^_^ 

botan-92, muchas gracias por tu review! Me alegro de que te gusten los capítulos ^^ Siento no haber podido actualizar antes. 

Shirubi, dos capítulos para compensar lo poco que actualizo... Eiii no! Que Kuwabara es de Yukina! No le gusta Suu, nop. Lo que pasa es que ya se sabe, Kuwabara tiene las manos muy largas XDD No me gusta romper parejas, además... me gusta la pareja Kuwabara&Yukina ^_^ Bueno, en este no se ve muy bien lo que va a pasar, pero de momento te digo que no habrá ninguna misión ^^ (acabé harta con Demon ¬¬) 

Yukii, acabo de ver que ya tienes varios publicados T_T a ver si tengo tiempo y me los leo... tengo que ponerme al día por aquí, cada día veo más fics! Y pensar que cuando empecé a pasarme sólo había una página! Pues te digo lo mismo que a Shirubi sobre lo que pasará XD Xi, hice un propósito (entre otros): acabar este año el fanfic XDDD en serio, tengo ya unas ganas! 

Kina-san, qué bueno verte por aquí de nuevo después de tanto tiempo!!! Pues gracias, yo encantada de que te guste ^^ Ay los combates... no me los recuerdes!! Pues nada, muchas gracias por el review y ánimos a ti también!!! 

Terminé. Sólo dar las gracias a quienes dejan review y también a quienes se leen el fic, por supuesto. 

Feliz Semana Santa! Que disfruiteis de estas mini vacaciones! 


	9. Capítulo 9

Primer día de clase después de una largas, pero a la vez cortas, vacaciones. Realmente el tiempo había pasado muy rápido, habían estado bastante ocupados durante las vacaciones.

Keiko y Suu se habían encontrado de camino al instituto.

"¿Y ya estás curada del todo?" – se interesó Keiko.

"No, aún tengo que vigilar lo que hago." – respondió medio bostezando.

"Te veo un poco dormida. Deberías ir a dormir más temprano." – le aconsejó.

"Ya me gustaría, pero soy incapaz. No tengo sueño hasta bien tarde."

"Eso es porque no estás cansada. Podrías hacer deporte." – sugirió la chica.

Suu rió. – "No gracias. Ya he hecho suficiente 'deporte' este verano."

"Sí, eso es verdad." – dijo Keiko, sonriendo.

Llegaron al instituto. La mayoría de chicos y chicas tenían una expresión parecida a la de Suu. El primer día siempre era duro...

"¡Suuuu!" – oyeron que unas voces le llamaban, con un tono que a Suu no le gustó nada.

"Mira son Ayumi, Aya y Akane." – dijo Keiko.

"Las tres A's..." – suspiró con fastidio, no le gustaban especialmente esas tres chicas.

Se pasaban el día cotilleando, metiendo las narices en la vida de los demás. Seguro que venían a explicarle las últimas noticias del verano.

Pero que sólo la hubiesen llamado a ella y además con ese tono... era sospechoso... Suu tuvo un mal presentimiento.

"¡Hola!" – saludaron las tres a la vez.

"Hola." – respondieron Keiko y Suu, no con mucho entusiasmo. A Keiko tampoco le interesaban mucho sus historias.

"Parecéis muy animadas y contentas."

"¡Lo estamos!" – asintió Aya.

"¿Y eso?" – preguntó Suu, no es que le interesase mucho, pero bueno...

"Porque estamos a punto de confirmar un... bueno, no es un rumor, porque lo vimos con nuestros propios ojos... digamos que es una suposición de la que estamos MUY seguras. Pero, claro, como buenas profesionales tenemos que comprobar que la historia sea cierta y por eso antes de-"

"¡Suficiente, Akane!" – la interrumpió Ayumi.

Keiko y Suu suspiraron aliviadas. Cuando Akane empezaba a hablar no había quien la parase.

"Yendo al grano: tenemos que preguntarte algo." – continuó Ayumi.

"¿A mí?" – preguntó una Suu muy sorprendida, señalándose con el dedo ella misma. Keiko también las miró sorprendida.

"Sí, a ti. Y tienes que ser sincera." – intervino Aya, luego se giró hacia Keiko. – "Y tú Keiko, si sabes algo también nos lo tienes que contar."

_A ver con qué tontería salen ahora..._

"El sábado te vimos." – empezó Aya.

"¿A mí?"

"Sí, a ti." – Respondió Akane. – "Te explico: las tres fuimos con unas amigas, y amigos también, a una fiesta que hacían en un bar y cuando volvíamos; no demasiado tarde porque nuestros padres no nos dejan salir hasta tan tarde... Pasamos por otra calle para llegar a nuestras casas más rápido y aunque estaba un poco oscuro y las luces de las farolas no iluminaban muy bien, cosa de la que siempre se queja mi padre, porque dice qu-"

"¡Akane, por favor!" – volvió a interrumpir Ayumi.

Keiko y Suu lo agradecieron muchísimo. Los discursos de Akane, que hablaba sin hacer pausas y explicaba cosas que no venían al caso ni tenían importancia, mareaban.

"¡Caray chica, si que te lo tenías bien escondido y qué suerte tienes!" – le dijo Aya con una sonrisilla. – "Aunque no sé, para serte sincera... creo que has ido un poco deprisa..."

"¿Se puede saber de qué estáis hablando?" – preguntó, ya empezándose a hartarse de tanta tontería.

"Sí, ahora hazte la despistada. ¡Te vimos el sábado entrando en una casa con un chico!"

"¡Sí! ¡Y era el mismo chico que un día te vino a buscar después de clase!" – dijo Aya. – "¡AH! ¡Y nos quedamos un rato esperando y no volviste a salir!" – eso se lo inventó, pero ya le servía para ver la reacción de Suu.

Suu miró a su alrededor, medio patio las estaba mirando. – "¿Queréis bajar la voz?" – les susurró, empezando a ruborizarse.

Las tres chicas se tomaron eso como si fuese porque ¡había pasado algo! Sonrieron victoriosas y decidieron seguir preguntando a ver si podían sacarle algo más de información.

"¿Entonces ese chico es tu novio?" – preguntó Akane, muy entusiasmada, susurrando para que Suu no se enfadase y se fuera.

"¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis saliendo?" – preguntó ahora Aya.

"¿De verdad que pasaste la noche con él en su casa?" – ahora le tocó a Ayumi.

"¿Cómo se llama y dónde os conocisteis?" – Akane preguntó, sacando una pequeña libreta.

"¿Tus padres ya saben qué relación tienes con él?" – Ayumi sacó un bolígrafo de su mochila y se lo dio a Akane.

"¿Y para qué se lo va a decir? ¡Si ellos no están aquí!" – les dijo Aya a las otras dos. – "¡Qué suerte tienes! ¿Y cómo te pidió que salieses con él?"

Las tres se quedaron mirando a Suu, esperando respuestas. Suu se había quedado boquiabierta ante tal lluvia de preguntas... ¿pero qué clase de preguntas eran esas? Y además, ¿a ellas qué lesimportaba?

Lo más lógico habría sido que Suu se inventara cualquier historia para hacer que perdiesen interés y olvidasen el tema... como que era un familiar suyo y que la había invitado a cenar... Pero cuando se enfadaba era incapaz de pensar racionalmente. Nunca le habían gustado las personas así.

Suu cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. – "NO es mi novio y no pasó NADA. Y no voy a deciros nada más porque no hay nada más que decir." – les dijo simplemente.

Se dio la vuelta y empezó a andar hacia la puerta del instituto.

No había dado ni tres pasos cuando Ayumi preguntó, - "¿Entonces es sólo un rollo?"

Akane apuntó algo en su libreta. Suu dio media vuelta y se acercó a ellas, una mirada muy seria en su cara.

"NO quiero oír hablar más del tema, ni oíros a vosotras. ¡¿Entendido?!" – dijo con tono amenazador.

Las tres chicas asintieron, un poco asustadas. Suu nunca se había enfadado, al menos con ellas...

Suu volvió a darse la vuelta y se fue con paso firme. Keiko que había estado callada durante toda la escena también se fue, no sin antes hacer un comentario. – "Hacedle caso, por favor."

Ayumi suspiró y cogió la libreta que Akane tenía en la mano. – "Bien, veo que apuntaste las preguntas. Entonces ella lo niega... Creo que tendremos trabajo para descubrirlo, pero no nos rendiremos, ¿verdad que no?"

"Pero Suu se va a enfadar con nosotras, ya lo oíste." – le dijo Aya.

"La gente tiene derecho a saber. Seguro que tarde o temprano aparece una oportunidad para descubrirlo." – respondió Ayumi. Le gustaban los retos, las noticias que se resistían eran sus favoritas.

"¡Yo estoy de acuerdo! ¿Y si la seguimos? ¿Y si llevamos una cámara de hacer fotos?" – propuso Akane, muy emocionada.

"Mmm... sí, creo que es una buena idea. ¡Después de clase la seguiremos y mañana traeremos una cámara cada una!" – ordenó Ayumi con decisión. – "¡Ahora debemos cumplir nuestra otra parte del trabajo!"

Aya suspiró resignada. – "Suu se va a enfadar mucho si hacemos esto."

~ ~ ~

Llegó la hora de comer y como de costumbre Keiko y Suu se fueron a la terraza a comer.

Keiko se rió al ver que Suu se sentaba de mal humor. – "¿Todavía estás enfadada?"

"Sí." – respondió simplemente, abriendo la comida. – "Y no sé por qué te ríes, no tiene ninguna gracia."

"Venga, no lo pienses más. En seguida encontrarán otra historia más interesante y se olvidarán. Además, ya les aclaraste que no erais novios." – Keiko rió recordando la escena, la verdad es que hacía gracia.

"Ojalá tengas razón. Lo último que quiero es que se entere el instituto entero."

"¡Qué exagerada!"

En ese momento llegaron Yusuke y Kuwabara con sus respectivas comidas. Hablando en voz baja y luego callándose y sonriendo a Suu de un modo extraño.

"¿Qué pasa?" – preguntó ella, muy desconfiada.

"Ya nos lo podrías haber dicho tú, mira que enterarnos por terceras personas... creíamos que éramos amigos." – dijo Yusuke muy serio, aunque era evidente que estaba bromeando.

"¡Sí! Lo que no sabía es que tú y... ¿cómo se llama?... Bueno, da igual. Que fueseis tan amigas como para que le contaras eso." – dijo ahora Kuwabara.

"¿A quién he dicho el qué?" – preguntó Suu, extrañada.

"¿Qué has contado?" – le preguntó Keiko. Suu se encogió de hombros.

"Ya podrías vigilar a quién se lo dices, porque me parece que se lo va a contar a todo el mundo... Ya deberías conocerla." – continuó hablando Yusuke.

Suu se levantó alarmada, no podía ser que esas... No se habrían atrevido a... – "¿Qué está diciendo? ¿Qué os ha dicho?"

"Bueno, a mí nada pero se lo estaba contando a los amigos de Kuwabara y luego ellos nos lo han contado a nosotros. Díselo Kuwabara." – dijo Yusuke.

"Pues dice que estás saliendo con un pelirrojo muy guapo que un día te vino a buscar y que el sábado fuiste a visitarle muy tarde en la noche..." – explicó, aguantándose la risa y tratando de reproducirlo con las mismas palabras.

Suu se quedó un momento boquiabierta, sin poderse creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

"¡¡YO ME LAS CARGO!!" – gritó muy enfadada levantándose de golpe.

"¡No! ¡Espera Suu!" – Keiko se levantó para detenerla, evitando que pasase por la puerta. – "¡Cálmate! ¡No arreglarás nada así!"

"¡Tal vez no, pero me quedaré muy a gusto!"

"Vamos Suu, sabemos que eso es mentira, estábamos bromeando. ¡No te preocupes!" – le dijo Yusuke, tratando de tranquilizarla.

"Vosotros sí, pero... ¡Las muy...!" – gritó todavía furiosa. – "¡Cómo las pille...!"

Kuwabara se reía y pronto Yusuke empezó a hacerlo también.

"¡A mí no me hace gracia!" – les dijo, aunque ya empezaba a calmarse.

"Venga, siéntate y acaba de comer." – le dijo Keiko, también sonriendo.

Suu se sentó murmurando algo.

"Bueno, al menos has tenido suerte y te han buscado un novio guapo." – bromeó Keiko.

Suu le dirigió una severa mirada y volvió a envolver la comida. Se le había quitado el apetito.

"¿No comes?" – le preguntó Yusuke.

"No."

"¿Me lo das?" – le pidió.

"No."

"¿Sabes que cuando estás de mal humor das miedo?" – le dijo el detective.

"Mejor."

Kuwabara rió. – "Da miedo, pero también está muy mona."

"Callad y comed."

Se hizo un silencio. Ni los dos chicos ni Keiko podían resistir no preguntarlo, así que aún sabiendo que Suu se enfadaría, preguntaron.

"Pero entonces... ¿qué pasó el sábado?"

Sin decir palabra ni mirarles, Suu se levantó y empezó a irse.

"¡Ey! ¡No, no! ¡Espera!" – Yusuke se apresuró a levantarse y a evitar que la chica bajase las escaleras. Kuwabara hizo lo mismo.

"Venga, cuéntanoslo. Ya sabemos que no pasó nada, pero ya nos ha picado la curiosidad. Va, ¿qué te cuesta?" – le rogó Kuwabara.

"Dejadme en paz." – les dijo ella, pero no intentó irse, se quedó allí de pie, haciéndose un poco de rogar.

Yusuke y Kuwabara la cogieron cada uno por una muñeca y se la llevaron de vuelta.

"Bien, ¿qué pasó?" – preguntó Kuwabara, los tres mirándola con mucha atención.

Suu suspiró profundamente. – "Es una tontería... resumiendo: Kurama volvió tarde y entonces se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada para la cena, ni para el día siguiente. Como el supermercado donde suele ir a comprar cierra los domingos, quiso ir a comprar el sábado mismo antes de que cerraran." – se detuvo un momento para mirarles, los tres asintieron. – "Yo ya estaba harta de estar encerrada en casa y como la herida ya estaba mucho mejor y podía moverme, le acompañé."

"Y cuando volvíais os debieron ver." – concluyó Yusuke.

Suu se encogió de hombros. – "Supongo. Yo la verdad es que no las vi por ninguna parte. Y eso es todo. No sé de dónde sacan esas ideas... Si hubiésemos hecho algo que lo diera a pensar, aún lo entendería..."

"Ven demasiados programas de esos." – dijo Keiko.

"Sus vidas deben ser muy aburridas..." – suspiró Suu. – "Sólo espero que no se entere ningún profesor, no tengo ganas de que me empiecen a hacer preguntas."

Se hizo un silencio y cada uno siguió comiendo.

"Yo ya estoy. Ahora tengo que ir un momento a la biblioteca a buscar un libro." – dijo Keiko, acabando de comer.

"¿Qué? ¿El primer día y ya tienes que coger un libro? ¡Relájate un poco, mujer!" – le dijo Yusuke, estirándose en el suelo.

"Sí, como tú, ¿no? ¿Me acompañas Suu?"

"Bueno, no tengo nada mejor que hacer." – aceptó, levantándose.

"Hasta luego, chicos." – se despidieron.

"Sí, adiós. Que os divirtáis." – dijo Kuwabara también estirándose en el suelo.

~ ~ ~

Sonó la campana que indicaba el final de la última clase. Todos recogieron con muchas ganas y empezaron a salir del instituto.

"Tampoco ha sido tan terrible. Seguro que en una semana ya se les ha olvidado." – le decía Keiko a Suu, mientras salían por la puerta y empezaban a cruzar el patio.

"Noooo, qué va... sólo media clase me ha estado mirando durante las últimas horas y en los intermedios algunas chicas me han venido a preguntar estupideces." – dijo con tono irónico. – "Como esto dure el resto de la semana creo que me va a dar algo. Y como pille a esas tres me van a oír, suerte tienen de no ir a nuestra clase."

"Hablar sí que lo vas a tener que hacer, porque no pueden seguir así. Pero estoy segura que de aquí unos días ni se acordarán si no les das mucha importancia." – trataba de convencerla.

Suu suspiró, no estaba muy segura de eso.

"¡¡Ooooh mirad!!" – pasó una chica corriendo por su lado en dirección a la entrada del instituto.

Suu la siguió con la mirada. – "¿Dijiste una semana?" – gimió. Sus ojos fijos en la entrada.

"Sí, bueno... más o menos." – respondió Keiko, y también miró hacia la entrada. – "Oh."

En ese momento pasaron corriendo Ayumi, Akane y Aya hacia la entrada, casi saltando de alegría. – "¡Mira Suu! ¡¿Qué bien, eh?!"

"¡La madre que las...!" – Suu que se temía lo peor empezó a correr también en dirección a la entrada. – "¡Nos vemos mañana, Keiko!" – se despidió.

Keiko hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano, compadeciéndola. Kurama no había escogido un buen día para acercarse hasta aquí...

Suu llegó antes que esas tres, se paró delante mismo de Kurama, que la miraba sorprendido. Y también miraba sorprendido la cantidad de gente que los estaba observando mientras susurraban y sonreían.

"Hola-" – empezó a decir Kurama, pero Suu le miró severamente y se puso a andar.

"Vamos." – fue lo único que le dijo, andando más deprisa, seguida de un Kurama que no entendía nada y de tres chicas muy emocionadas.

Cada vez andaban más deprisa y las chicas tuvieron que empezar a correr un poco. Suu giró en la primera esquina que encontró, seguida todavía de Kurama.

"¡Ey! ¿Se puede saber qué pasa?"

"Luego." – respondió. A pocos metros vio un supermercado, era de esos que tenían varias salidas... – "Por aquí."

Los dos se metieron en el supermercado, subieron las escaleras mecánicas y salieron por una puerta que daba a una calle por la que nunca habían pasado. Condujo a Kurama hasta la primera esquina y se detuvieron.

Se asomó para comprobar que las chicas no habían salido por la misma puerta. No. Habían tenido suerte.

"¿Por qué huíamos de esas chicas?" – preguntó Kurama, casi divertido.

"Por nada, cosas nuestras." – suspiró. Tampoco hacía falta que se enterase. – "Y... ¿por qué has venido? ¿No quedamos en tu casa ayer?"

Kurama le había insistido en que hoy después de clase se pasara por su casa para comprobar que la herida seguía cerrándose bien. Después de todo, era el primer día que estaba levantada tanto rato y tanto movimiento podría hacer que se abriese.

"Sí, pero es que he sabido que Yukina está en el templo de Genkai y te quería preguntar si querrías ir."

"¿Para qué?"

"Yukina podría curarte la herida completamente y así no tendrías que venir cada día a casa para que te pusiese la crema."

"Ya te dije que me la podía poner yo sola, tú eres el que no quieres." – le dijo un poco fastidiada.

"Ya lo sé, pero no me fío de ti."

"¿Cómo que no te fías de mí?" – preguntó ofendida.

"Estoy seguro que no te pondrías la crema ni un solo día." – le dijo, sonriendo.

"Claro que me la pondría." – respondió ella, pero en el fondo sabía que no lo hubiese hecho...

Habían empezado a andar hacia alguna parte. Suu por si acaso seguía vigilando que esas tres no estuvieran por allí.

Pensó en lo que le había dicho Kurama. Sí, desde luego Yukina podría curarle la herida y ella no tendría que estar molestando a Kurama. Pero ella seguramente era capaz de notar que había algo más que esa herida, algo que hacía que no se encontrase bien en algunas ocasiones... Si Yukina podía, entonces Genkai también, y tendría que responder a sus preguntas y todavía no creía que fuese el momento... No, no podía ir.

"Ahora que lo pienso..." – empezó Kurama antes de que Suu pudiese decir algo. – "¿Quién te ha hablado de Yukina?"

"¿Eh?"

"Alguien te habrá hablado de ella, porque cuando la he nombrado no me has preguntado quién era." – se explicó.

"¡Oh, sí! Emmh fue... ¡Kuwabara!" – respondió rápidamente. 

"Claro, quién sino." – rió Kurama.

¡Dios! Suu suspiró. ¡Pero de qué había ido...! Tenía que estar más atenta a estas cosas y sobre todo si estaba con Kurama. Claro, algún día tendría que... pero todavía no.

Oh-Oh...

Suu sintió una punzada en el corazón y se detuvo de repente, apoyándose en una pared. Kurama también se paró al ver que Suu no le seguía y cuando se giró vio que empezaba a caer al suelo.

Llegó justo a tiempo para evitar que cayese al suelo. Muy preocupado se la llevó a un banco. Y a los pocos segundos Suu empezó a recuperar el conocimiento.

"¿Suu? ¿Estás bien?"

"Eh, sí, sí. No pasa nada." – respondió ella, tratando de recordar lo que había pasado.

¿Se había desmayado después de la punzada? No debería haber pasado esto, no al menos tan pronto si se estaba tomando las pastillas. Si era lo que creía, las cosas se iban a complicar...

"¿Suu?" – la llamó Kurama, cuando ella se levantó del banco, intentando alejarse de toda esa gente que se había acercado a ver cómo estaba. – "No deberías levantarte."

"No ha sido nada." – contestó, y continuó andando, seguida de Kurama.

"¿Cómo que no ha sido nada? ¡Te acabas de desmayar en medio de la calle!"

"Eso es porque... no he comido nada este mediodía." – eso era verdad, no había comido nada, aunque por supuesto, la causa no era esa.

"¿Y eso por qué?" – Kurama no pareció creérselo.

"No tenía hambre. No le des más importancia, no lo volveré a hacer más. ¿Vamos para tu casa ya?" – intentó acabar con el tema.

"Sí, claro." – respondió él. Aunque no estaba del todo convencido. Debería vigilarla. 

Suu decidió que a partir de ahora iría con mucho más cuidado.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Azusa se queda boquiabierta mientras lee y relee dos reviews que no se esperaba recibir. Uno dice que el fic es una joya o.O y el otro que se pasó dos horas enteras leyéndolo!! Ô.Ô Alucinando... No lo entiendo... 

Pues ahora que me doy cuenta, esta vez no he tardado tanto en actualizar. No os acostumbréis, por eso. Supongo que ha sido una excepción ^_^ Otra cosa, este me ha salido largo, así que no me hagáis caso con eso de que los haré cortos (qué desastre...) ^^;

Vamos a los reviews:

Botan-92, muy contenta de que te guste ^_^ He continuado pronto!! (Qué cosa más rara XD)

Yukii, 'de transición'... ¬¬ suena muy mal, me recuerda a la asignatura de Historia... Que no exageres dices… ^^; Sí, a que es buen propósito ^^ a ver si lo cumplo!

Shirubi, ¡¡Suu te llamaron prepotente!!! ((Suu se cruza de brazos y pone una cara muy seria: "¿¿Prepotente yo?? ¿Por qué?")) Yo también te lo pregunto, de verdad la he hecho prepotente?? Dónde?? (y encima me dices que eso no es nuevo ^^;;) Oh, me apunto la sugerencia del título! Gracias ^_^ Los títulos los pondré cuando los tenga todos, de momento no voy a preocuparme demasiado.

Zafiro, uno de los reviews que decía era tuyo ^^ De verdad te parece una joya?? Ah! Ya sé por qué! Porque es la primera que lees! Date una vuelta por esta sección y ya verás la de fics buenísimos que hay. Pero gracias por decir eso!! Supongo que querías decir: 'a que él y Suu...' sólo puedo decirte que todo se verá. 

Ropna, otro de los mentados reviews... perdiste 2 horas de tu valioso tiempo para leerte ESTE fic?? o.O Bueno, sobretodo gracias por leerlo y dejar review, no importa si es la primera vez. Lo que esconde ya se sabrá, no sé cuando, pero lo hará XD Y sobre la paciencia... pues conmigo lo tienes claro, porque tardo MUCHO en actualizar ^^;;

^_^;(Siento una mirada fija en mí... seguro que es Yukii ^^;; Ey, al final no he dicho tantas cosas malas, ¿no?)

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, de verdad! T_T ((llorando de emoción)) [Bueno, tampoco exageres...]

MATA NE!


	10. Capítulo 10

Abrió el cajón donde guardaba la tabla para cortar los ingredientes que iba a utilizar para hacer la cena, mientras se reía y recordaba cómo había aparecido Hiei en su casa.

----------------------------------------------

Después de casi tres cuartos de hora haciendo cola en el supermercado, por fin había logrado salir y llegar a su casa. No sin dejar de estar alerta por si aquellas tres locas decidían seguirle por el camino. No es que fuese a hacer nada en concreto, sino que las últimas dos semanas se la habían pasado haciéndole fotos por cualquier tontería; cuando llegaba al instituto, cuando salía, cuando iba a comer, si se la encontraban por la calle... había llegado a ser bastante molesto y un día casi le rompe la cámara a Akane. Le había estado siguiendo desde que salió de clase, se había metido a comprar con Keiko y ella, pero obviamente la espía no iba con ellas, iba detrás y de vez en cuando les hablaba desde detrás de cualquier tontería que se le pasaba por la cabeza. Llegó un punto en que Keiko y Suu estaban tan hartas que le gritaron y todo... y Suu casi le tira la cámara al suelo, suerte que se contuvo, bueno, Keiko lo evitó.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando sacar el recuerdo de las tres cotillas siguiéndola a todas partes y subió la calle donde estaba su piso.

Por suerte las heridas ya habían cicatrizado una semana atrás. Como Kurama le dijo al principio, si la crema se ponía regularmente en una semana ya estaría todo bien. Al final ese día en que se desmayó en medio de la calle consiguió convencer a Kurama para que le diese la crema y se la pusiera ella misma. Había sido responsable y se la había puesto todos los días, y como recompensa por su constancia las heridas habían cicatrizado. Tal y como andaba el panorama en el instituto, no sería muy prudente entrar y salir de casa de Kurama todos los días...

Estaba oscureciendo y empezaba a hacer un poco de fresco, ya estaban a primeros de octubre.

Subiendo las escaleras recordó que todavía estaba el helado que le compró a Hiei en el congelador. Ya había pasado una semana desde que lo fue a comprar y otra semana más desde que Hiei le hizo el chantaje.

_A lo mejor se le ha olvidado._ – pensó Suu. – _O tal vez no lo dijo en serio..._

Abrió la puerta del piso y entró, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo. Encendió la luz y fue a dejar la compra en la cocina, donde no se molestó en encender la luz, se veía suficiente para dejar las bolsas.

"Ya era hora." – dijo una voz grave que provenía de una de las puertas de la cocina y que sonó un poco lúgubre.

"¡¡AH!!"

Suu pegó un brinco y casi se le caen las cosas por toda la cocina. Que le hablen a uno de repente cuando estás casi a oscuras en un sitio donde no tiene que haber nadie más... suele asustar.

Se giró sobresaltada y vio a Hiei apoyado en el marco de la puerta, se veía muy satisfecho. Le encantaba asustarla, estaba claro.

Se lo quedó mirando con mirada asesina y luego se fue hacia donde estaba él. Sin dejarle de mirar ni un momento mientras alargaba la mano y encendía la luz de la cocina, él también le había sostenido la mirada, con una media sonrisa en los labios.

"Veo que te divierte."

"No sabes cuánto." – le respondió él, todavía con esa media sonrisa.

"Pues a mí no me hace ninguna gracia." – le dijo, volviendo donde estaba y empezando a colocar las cosas en su sitio.

"Por eso lo hago." – Suu le miró de reojo ante el comentario. Estaba empezando a hartarse de que el youkai hiciese eso.

"¿Y a qué debo el honor de tu visita?" – preguntó ella con ironía.

"Me debes algo." – le informó simplemente. Todavía apoyado en el marco, observando a Suu moverse por la cocina colocando las cosas.

"Pensé que ya te habías olvidado, ya han pasado dos semanas."

"Te dejé tiempo. Además, he estado ocupado."

"Si tú lo dices." – susurró ella, abriendo el congelador para meter unos trozos de pescado y aprovechando para sacar el helado de Hiei.

"¿Encontraste algo?" – preguntó él, fingiendo desinterés, pero se veía bastante curioso.

"Claro." – respondió ella, con suficiencia. – "Si lo quieres, cógelo." – Y acto seguido le lanzó la tarrina. Hiei la cogió al vuelo y la observó con atención.

"Está muy frío." – comentó, más para sí mismo que para que lo oyera Suu.

"Suelen estarlo." – bromeó, sacando una cucharilla para que el youkai se lo comiese.

"¿Esto es...?" – se calló intentando recordar el nombre. Las veces que lo había comido Kurama se lo había servido en un plato o iba en un cucurucho (o algo así), pero nunca lo había visto metido en ese recipiente.

"Es helado, sí. De chocolate para ser más exactos."

"¿Se lo preguntaste a Kurama?" – preguntó Hiei, mirando todavía la tarrina.

"¿El qué?"

"Si me gustaba esto." – respondió mostrando con la mano el helado.

"Claro que no."

Hiei levantó una ceja en señal de que no se lo creía.

"Es la verdad." – le aseguró.

"Entonces has tenido suerte."

"¿Por qué? ¿Te gusta, entonces?" – le preguntó, sabiendo muy bien que sí que le gustaba.

"Hn. Podría haber sido mejor." – dijo, haciendo ver que no estaba muy satisfecho con el helado. Aunque por supuesto que lo estaba, pero no admitiría delante de nadie que le encantaba el helado y menos delante de ella. El helado era de las pocas comidas de los ningens que le gustaba y de entre todos los sabores que había probado, el de chocolate era el que más le gustaba. _Tendré que hacer más favores así... Vale la pena si la recompensa es un helado._

"Claro que podía haber sido mejor, si me hubieras dicho lo que querías exactamente."

"Pero entonces no habría sido divertido."

Suu volvió a mirarle con cara seria, pero decidió ignorar el comentario. – "¿No te lo comes?"

Vio que Hiei fruncía un poco el ceño y se quedaba mirando la tarrina.

"Lo haría... pero..." – empezó, mientras le daba vueltas.

"¡Oh!" – Suu comprendió lo que le pasaba y se esforzó por no reír. No tenía gracia, no. – "Ahora te lo abro."

Fue hacia allí y tiró del plástico que cubría la parte de arriba de la tarrina con cuidado. Miró a Hiei mientras lo hacía, éste estaba observando atentamente cómo se abría. – "Ya está." – Levantó la vista de nuevo hacia él y sonrió, él enseguida miró hacia otra parte.

"Yo ya lo sabía hacer."

"Claro." – respondió ella, dejando el helado y yendo a buscar algo en el frigorífico.

Mientras tanto, Hiei ya había empezado a comerse el helado de chocolate. Fingiendo desinterés y que se lo comía con pocas ganas cuando Suu le miraba de reojo desde el frigorífico. Se lo comía lentamente, como si saborease cada cucharada y aunque lo disimulaba bastante bien, era obvio que estaba disfrutando con el helado. Suu sonrió para sus adentros, muy contenta de que le hubiese gustado.

"Voy a cenar, ¿te quedas?" – le preguntó, mientras sacaba las cosas para preparar la cena.

Hiei se la quedó mirando un poco sorprendido ante la inesperada invitación, con la cuchara en la boca y los ojos ligeramente más abiertos. Suu no pudo evitar reírse frente tal escena, estaba muy gracioso.

Mientras se reía abrió el cajón donde guardaba la tabla para cortar los ingredientes.

"¡Mierda!"

En un acto reflejo retiró la mano y se llevó el dedo en el que se había hecho daño a la boca. Al mismo tiempo que abría más el cajón para descubrir con qué se había lastimado.

La tabla de cortar estaba rota por uno de los bordes y al ser de madera se había astillado un poco. Suu se miró el dedo. No se había cortado. Levantó la mano para mirarse el dedo mejor con la luz de la lámpara de la cocina. Como era de esperar, tenía una astilla clavada, no era muy grande por suerte, pero dolía.

"¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?" – se interesó Hiei. Ya se había acabado el helado y lo había dejado en la mesa de la cocina.

"Me he clavado una astilla." – explicó con voz quejosa, intentando quitársela con las uñas... pero sin éxito.

"Oh, qué tragedia." – se burló él.

"Puede que sea una tontería, pero duele." – se defendió, volviendo a intentar sacársela. – "Nada, no se puede."

"Yo sé cómo te la puedes sacar." – le comentó.

"¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo?" – preguntó esperanzada.

"Con esto." – respondió Hiei cogiendo un cuchillo de la mesa.

"¡¿Qué dices?!" – exclamó, escondiendo las manos detrás de la espalda y dando un par de pasos hacia atrás, por si acaso.

Hiei se acercó con una media sonrisa en los labios y el cuchillo todavía en la mano. – "Con esto sale seguro."

"Estás loco. ¿Y cómo se supone que se debe quitar con eso?" – retrocedió unos pasos más mientras hablaba y salió por la otra puerta de la cocina, llegando a la sala de estar.

"Muy fácil, se hace un corte en el lugar donde tienes la astilla y con la sangre saldrá sola." – explicó, siguiéndola con la misma sonrisa puesta y cuchillo en mano.

"Estarás bromeando." – dijo, sin creerse lo que le estaba oyendo decir al youkai.

"No. En el Makai se hace así, sólo que se utilizan las espadas, porque no suele haber un cuchillo de cocina cerca."

"Me estás tomando el pelo." – respondió desconfiada y colocándose de modo que el sofá estaba entre ambos. Ella detrás y él delante, todavía con el cuchillo en alto. No daba muy buenas vibraciones el ver a Hiei así.

"No. Ven y te lo demuestro."

"No pienso cortarme con ningún cuchillo."

"Pues ya lo hago yo." – fue a dar la vuelta al sofá para acercarse a ella.

"¡Ni loca! No voy a hacerme un tajo en el dedo por una astilla. Debe haber algún otro modo..." – se alejó de él, dando la vuelta por el otro lado.

Ahora Hiei estaba detrás del sofá y Suu delante, todavía con las manos detrás de la espalda y vigilando que Hiei no se acercara demasiado.

"Mmm... tal vez con unas pinzas salga..." – murmuró pensativa y procurando no acercarse a Hiei se fue por el pasillo hacia alguna habitación.

Hiei esperó a que volviera con un poco de curiosidad por ver lo que traería que fuese más eficaz que su método.

"Ya las tengo. Técnicamente con estas pinzas podré sacarme la astilla." – decía mientras aparecía por el pasillo y luego se sentaba en el sofá, al otro lado de donde se encontraba ahora Hiei.

"Estoy seguro de que mi método es mucho mejor, lo que pasa es que tienes miedo de hacerlo." – le dijo, mirando cómo Suu intentaba sacarse la astilla.

"Miedo no sería la palabra precisamente... A lo mejor a ti te gusta ese método, pero a mí no. Lo haré a mi manera. Y ahora no me distraigas a ver si acierto."

Dicho esto empezó a hacer varios intentos de sacarse la astilla, pero no lo conseguía. No era muy hábil haciendo cosas con la mano izquierda y además el trozo que sobresalía no era muy largo, por lo que le resultaba bastante difícil.

"¿Decías?" – se burló él, empezando a cansarse de verla peleándose con ese trocito de madera.

"Calla. No es nada fácil. ¿Quieres hacerlo tú?" – le dijo fastidiada.

"Bueno. Seguro que lo haré mejor que tú." – accedió el youkai.

Se sentó al lado de la chica y cogió las pinzas que ella le dio. Se las miró unos segundos para descubrir cómo iban, no tardó demasiado. Entonces cogió la mano y Suu la cerró dejando estirado sólo el dedo índice, que era donde se había clavado la astilla. Hiei movió el dedo de manera que pudiese ver bien dónde estaba la molesta astilla y cuando la hubo localizado la sujetó con las pinzas. Con un rápido movimiento y sin que Suu se diera cuenta la astilla ya estaba fuera del dedo.

"¡Oh! ¿Ya está?" – exclamó sorprendida mirándose el dedo.

"Hn. ¿Lo ves? Tanta tontería..." – dijo con orgullo. Volvió a coger el dedo y lo examinó con cuidado. – "Sí que te la habías clavado bien, hasta te sale un poco de sangre."

"Ah, eso no importa, ya ni me due-" – se calló de golpe, no creyéndose lo que acababa de hacer el demonio de fuego.

Hiei se había inclinado un poco y había lamido la poca sangre que salía del dedo.

Una extraña sensación la invadió. Suu no fue capaz de retirar el dedo, no pudo reaccionar. Sólo se lo quedó mirando con los ojos bien abiertos... los cuales todavía se abrieron más cuando vio que el rostro del youkai se acercaba al suyo... y sintió un leve roce de labios, muy leve. Era evidente que Hiei no había querido pasar de ahí. Fue leve y corto, no duró ni tres segundos; en parte porque Suu en un acto instintivo se tiró para atrás y por otra parte porque en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Hiei había desaparecido de delante suyo y lo siguiente que escuchó fue cerrarse la puerta de la terraza.

Suu se quedó mirando la pared un rato, luego se levantó todavía un poco aturdida ante lo que acababa de pasar. Mientras preparaba la cena encontró una explicación para lo que había pasado... y no le gustó nada en absoluto.

_Vale, eso sí que no ha tenido gracia... _

* * *

Ya estoy aquí de nuevo! Increíble, verdad? Antes de que empecéis a decir nada sobre la última escena, diré que la vida da muchas vueltas... o sea, que vete a saber lo que pasará en el siguiente capítulo XD

Inexplicablemente he actualizado en menos de un mes... todavía no me lo creo!! Será que estos capítulos se me hacen más amenos de escribir... no sé. Pero seguro que vosotros lo agradecéis que me pase esto XD

A ver esos reviews:

_Ropna_, mmm... no es que no me guste mi fic, es que tengo la manía de compararlo con otros y claro, ... acabo dándome cuenta de que el mío no es nada del otro mundo... Me alegro de saber que te gustó el anterior. Y sobre por qué tardo en actualizar... es más una falta de tiempo, entre clases y otras cosas no me queda mucho tiempo para dedicarme al fic y cuando lo tengo... la inspiración se ha ido de paseo XD Oh, me parece que no puedo adelantarte nada de lo que preguntas... ya se verá ;) ¿Qué esconde? Pues... creo que en 2 o 3 capítulos se sabrá (y eso que cuando empecé lo había calculado para el 5...) Con este no has tenido que esperar tanto!

_Yukii_, ((Azusa se esconde detrás de la silla)) vale, vale, intentaré no hacerlo más!! T-T Ahora tienes que estar contenta, he actualizado antes de tus exámenes, a que sí?! ¿Me perdonas, eh? ;) Jiji, sí que lo recuerdan, shi. El secreto de Suu, como he dicho a Ropna, se sabrá algún día XD es broma, espero que sea pronto para ver lo que os parece.

_Zafiro_, entonces sí que es una joya? Vaya... pues gracias... Pero no sé qué tiene de especial el mío para que digas que como este no has encontrado... Emm... lo de Hiei/Suu ya he hecho un comentario arriba, jeje. Y sobre lo del soplo... pues.. venga, va, te contestaré. La respuesta es: _no_. No tiene un soplo. La verdad es que eso me suena demasiado a telenovela, lo que tengo pensado es un poco más original ;)

_Shirubi_, ((Suu: ¡¡Ui como te pille!! /sale corriendo detrás de Shirubi/)) Oye, que no sé por qué se lo dijiste... Ui, ui cuántas preguntas... y a la mayoría no puedo responder. Sólo puedo decir que no habrá yuri XDDDD mmm... aunque vete tú a saber ;P Por cierto, recibiste el mail que te explicaba cómo hacer lo que me preguntabas? Es que me parece que últimamente el correo me hace un poco el tonto...

_Kalid_, alucino cuando me dicen que se han leído el fic de tirón! Cómo has podido?? Yo no podría, tardaría unos cuantos días... con lo largos que son algunos capítulos! Pues gracias por leértelo! Jeje, a mí también me caen mal ese tipo de gente...

Argh!!! Este nuevo sistema de fanfiction es un rollo... no puedo poner las caras ni muchos signos!! a ver como sale publicado al final...

Muchas gracias por los reviews y deciros que haré lo que pueda para tener el siguiente pronto, aunque no prometo nada porque como sabréis se acerca final de curso... y una se tiene que aplicar o sino no saldrá nada bien.

Mata ne!


	11. Capítulo 11

Tres días. Habían pasado ya tres días desde el... bueno, no se podía considerar un beso, sólo había sido un roce de labios muy ligero. Pero de todos modos...

Suu sintió cómo se ponía colorada e intentó sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de la escena. No era muy normal ver a una persona ponerse colorada sin ningún motivo aparente en medio de la calle.

Había estado tratando de no pensar mucho en el tema, pero no había dado resultado, no podía concentrarse en nada. Hiei la iba a oír. Con esa clase de cosas no se bromeaba. ¿Porque qué otra cosa había sido sino una broma? A él le encantaba tomarle el pelo. Estaba segurísima que se había inventado la historia esa de sacar la astilla con la espada. Se había querido quedar con ella... y lo había conseguido. Pero con el 'beso' ya no, por ahí sí que no colaba. Conocía lo suficiente al youkai como para estar segura de que había sido para reírse de ella. Hiei, aunque por una de esas remotas casualidades, se sintiese atraído por ella... **_Nunca_**_, bajo ningún concepto me besaría a la primera de cambio._

"Así que si crees que vas a hacer que empiece a pensar que yo te gusto y que por eso me besaste... vas bien." – iba pensando mientras iba para casa. – "No te daré el gusto. No vas a burlarte de mí."

Sí, eso era exactamente lo que tenía pretendía Hiei. Pero eso no pasaría, porque Suu le conocía. Así que tan pronto como se encontrase con Hiei iba a poner los puntos sobre las íes y a dejarle claro que con ella no se jugabal. ¡Faltaría más!

Suu caminaba muy decidida mientras pensaba todo esto. A lo lejos le pareció ver entrar a Kurama en una librería y decidió ir a saludarle, a ver si así se le quitaba un poco el mal humor.

La librería en cuestión era bastante grande y le costó un poco encontrar a Kurama. Pero al final dio con él. Estaba leyendo algo en una revista.

"¡Hola!" – saludó ella asomando la cabeza por el lado derecho de Kurama.

"Anda, hola Suu." – saludó él, sorprendido.

"¿Qué lees?" – se interesó.

"Oh, un artículo curioso sobre los efectos del chocolate." – respondió, mostrándole el artículo en cuestión.

"¿Del chocolate?"

"Sí. Se dice que el chocolate puede ser beneficioso, pero no sé si habrás oído que si se toma en exceso puede llegar a tener efectos negativos también."

"Sí, algo he oído." – asintió ella.

"Por ejemplo, el chocolate induce al cerebro a producir una hormona que hace que la persona que lo consume tenga una sensación de tranquilidad y felicidad. Pero por lo que dice el artículo, se ve que se han descubierto casos en que tiene el efecto contrario. Haciendo que el consumidor esté más excitado de lo normal." – explicó Kurama.

"Pero hay que comer mucha cantidad para que tenga ese efecto, ¿no?"

"Depende, según dice aquí hay personas que con poco ya es como si se hubieran tomado un par de vasos de sake..." – entonces se quedó mirando pensativo el artículo y añadió algo más, pero susurrando como si estuviese pensando en voz alta. – "... Debe ser el caso de Hiei."

"¡¿Cómo?!" – preguntó ella, sorprendida.

"¿Qué? Eh, nada, no he dicho nada." – intentó disimular cuando se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta. Se aclaró la garganta y pasó la página.

"Te he oído perfectamente, así que no trates de disimular, que lo haces muy mal. Venga dímelo, te prometo que no se lo diré a nadie." – le insistió.

Kurama se la quedó mirando, como si estuviese considerando los pros y los contras de contárselo. – "No creo que deba decírtelo. Además, tampoco es nada importante, de verdad." – dijo, intentando que perdiese interés. Aunque tenía el presentimiento de que Suu no lo haría.

Y no lo hizo. – "Si no es nada importante, no pasará nada porque me lo cuentes. Además, yo soy una tumba. Lo que me cuentes no saldrá de mí, te lo juro." – le dijo muy seria, levantando la mano como si estuviese jurando en un juicio. – "Palabra de honor."

"¿De verdad que puedo confiar en ti?" – dijo él, alzando una ceja.

"Me ofendes, Shuichi Minamino." – se quejó, mirándole seriamente. Kurama medio sonrió.

"Ya. Bueno, está bien. Pero recuerda que lo has jurado." – lo pensó un momento y al final aceptó. Cerró la revista y la dejó en su sitio, suspirando resignado y regañándose mentalmente por pensar en voz alta cuando estaba acompañado.

"Lo sé. No te preocupes. Cuenta."

"Pero sobre todo, ni una palabra a Hiei. Él no tiene ni idea de esto." – insistió de nuevo.

"Que noooo... Espera, ¿cómo que no lo sabe?" – preguntó confundida.

"No, no es consciente de lo que le pasa. Pero mejor empiezo por el principio."

"Sí, mejor. Te escucho." – dijo, cada vez más interesada.

. . . . . . . .

Después de que Kurama le explicase eso tan curioso se despidió de él y empezó a andar hacia su casa. Se detuvo en un semáforo esperando a que se pusiera en verde para poder cruzar. Fue entonces cuando vio reflejadas en el aparador de la tienda de enfrente a las tres pesadas espías. Estaban a poca distancia de ella, pero intentando esconderse entre la multitud para no ser vistas. Las muy tontas no se habían dado cuenta que no hacía falta que se girase, las estaba viendo igualmente.

No estaba de humor para enfrentarse a ellas y de todos modos dudaba que el decirles algo sirviese para que la dejaran en paz. Eran muy cabezotas. Así que decidió despistarlas. Pero no por las calles, lo había hecho ya más de una vez y cada día se movían más rápido.

Cerca de donde estaban había un parque que conectaba con el bosque. No iba a perderse, ya había utilizado ese camino varias veces cuando quería llegar más temprano a casa o cuando quería un poco de tranquilidad. Con un poco de suerte las pesadas se quedarían en la entrada del bosque y no la seguirían, no tenía ningunas ganas de buscarlas si llegaban a perderse.

El semáforo cambió y Suu se dirigió hacia el parque, preguntándose cuánto hacía que la seguían. Porque si llevaban mucho rato seguro que la habían visto hablando con Kurama... Lo que sería mala suerte, no quería oír más tonterías de su parte.

. . .

Las tres chicas se quedaron mirando sin entender nada. Suu acababa de meterse en el bosque, y no uno cualquiera. Este precisamente era el más profundo que había por ahí cerca, en él habían dicho que había aparecido gente muerta... Un escalofrío recorrió a las tres.

"¿Por qué se ha metido aquí? ¿No sabe que es peligroso?" – se quejó Aya, un poco inquieta.

"Vete a saber... pero yo no pienso entrar. Prefiero seguir viva a morir al intentar descubrir un cotilleo. ¡Además, si la encuentran muerta tendremos otra noticia!" – exclamó Ayumi.

"¡No digas esas cosas!" – le regañó Aya. Ayumi le sacó la lengua.

"Puede que Suu no lo sepa, porque como es nueva... no se habrá enterado. Al fin y al cabo eso pasó hace ya unos años. ¿No deberíamos avisarla?" – preguntó Akane.

"Si la quieres avisar, ve anda. Entra y díselo." – respondió Ayumi con sarcasmo.

"¿Quién? ¿Yo? No gracias."

"¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?" – dijo de repente una voz a sus espaldas.

Las tres pegaron un respingo y se giraron de golpe. Suspiraron aliviadas al ver a uno de los jardineros del parque.

"¡Una amiga se ha metido en el bosque! ¡Ríñala!" – gritó Akane.

"Akane... no seas cría..." – suspiraron Ayumi y Aya a la vez, negando con la cabeza ante tal tontería.

El jardinero rió. – "No os preocupéis, seguro que al entrar ha girado a la izquierda y ha vuelto a salir a la calle. Ya debe estar esperándoos. Pero de todas formas no entréis aquí. Dad la vuelta por fuera. Este bosque no es seguro." – les aconsejó mientras se alejaba llevando un cubo lleno de malas hierbas.

"Quizás nos vio y quiso despistarnos." – comentó Aya.

"Es lo más probable..." – suspiró Ayumi. – "No pensé que pudiera ser tan difícil. Llevamos más de dos semanas y no hemos conseguido nada interesante."

Las tres empezaron a alejarse del lugar.

"¿Y si lo dejamos?" – propuso Aya, con la esperanza de recibir una respuesta afirmativa.

"¡Nunca! ¡Tendremos que buscar nuevas técnicas!" – exclamó con energía y determinación. – "Pero por hoy volvamos a casa."

Y desaparecieron de la vista de Suu.

Suspiró aliviada y agradeció mentalmente al jardinero por su oportuna intervención. Bajó de un salto del árbol en que se había subido para observarlas sin que ellas la vieran. No era muy alto, pues aunque tenía cierta agilidad, tampoco podía arriesgarse a caer desde mucha altura si por lo que fuese, sufría otro desmayo (nunca se sabía cuando podía darse uno, era mejor prevenir).

Más tranquila, empezó a andar entre la naturaleza hacia su casa. Había sido un buen cambio, prefería pelearse con los matorrales que con las personas para que le dejaran pasar. Decidió reducir el paso y disfrutar del paseo.

Mientras caminaba empezó a pensar en lo que le había explicado Kurama.

Si a Hiei le afectaba de ese modo el comer chocolate, entonces lo que había pasado había sido culpa del helado y no porque Hiei quisiese burlarse de ella. Pero cuando repasaba mentalmente todo lo que había ocurrido esa noche no le parecía que su comportamiento hubiese sido muy impropio de él. Está bien, había habido algunas cosas... pero tampoco eran tan importantes. Si el chocolate tenía los efectos que Kurama decía que tenía... ella debería haber notado algo más extraño en él y eso no había pasado. Estaba confundida.

"Pero es evidente que algo no estaba bien. Algo raro debía pasarle para que me... para que hiciera lo que hizo." – iba hablando en voz alta, pero sin levantar mucho la voz (siempre hay que ir con cuidado, aunque se esté en medio del bosque).

Pero ahora que lo pensaba bien... ¿cuáles eran exactamente esos efectos? Al fin y al cabo, Kurama había dicho que Hiei actuaba raro, como si estuviese borracho. Pero no había concretado los efectos que tenían sobre el youkai. En humanos producía sobreexcitación, nerviosismo... pero, ¿y en Hiei? Tal vez variaba en algo. Debería haberle pedido a Kurama que concretase más.

"Tiene que tener alguna diferencia, porque a parte de lo de... bueno, a parte de _eso_ no noté nada muy raro." – dijo pensativa en voz alta. – "¿Y si en él hace que tenga ganas de...? Un momento, y ahora que lo pienso... Kurama dijo que lo descubrió un día que le dio chocolate a Hiei, entonces..." – se le escapó una risa nerviosa al pensarlo e inmediatamente negó con la cabeza y se regañó a sí misma. – "Venga Suu, no empecemos."

Eliminado ese pensamiento siguió reflexionando sobre el tema. Ahora tenía que decidir cómo iba a actuar cuando se encontrase con Hiei. _Si es que algún día me lo vuelvo a encontrar..._ Conociéndolo seguro que pasaría bastante tiempo antes de que lo volviese a ver, eso si lo veía. Pero según Kurama, Hiei debería recordar lo que pasó muy vagamente, como si hubiese sido un sueño. Entonces él no tendría ninguna razón para evitarla, porque los sueños son sólo sueños y dudaba que Hiei les hiciese caso. Eso sería lo mejor que podría pasar. Sí.

Cruzó unos arbustos para salir a un pequeño claro que había justo antes de que el bosque se acabara y ella llegase a su calle. Se agachó un momento para quitarse unas zarzas que se le habían enganchado en los zapatos y se sorprendió cuando al levantarse y mirar hacia delante vio nada más y nada menos que a Hiei al otro lado del claro, quien por su parte también la miraba sorprendido.

"Hubiese preferido encontrármelo otro día. Hoy no sé si podré llevar el tema bien..." – susurró para sí misma.

La reacción de Hiei no fue muy distinta a la de ella. Todavía no tenía claro si lo que pasó el otro día había sido un sueño o no. Si lo había sido, encontrarse con ella no tendría importancia. Pero si no lo había sido, si había pasado de verdad, ella estaría esperando una explicación. Algo que él no le podría dar, porque ni él mismo entendía por qué lo hizo. Suu debía estar realmente molesta si incluso se había metido en el bosque para buscarle.

Pero... ¿por qué tenía que darle una explicación? ¡Él hacía lo que le daba la gana y no debía explicaciones a nadie! A la única persona que se la debía era a sí mismo, ¡no entendía cómo había podido hacer eso! _Espera... estoy dando por sentado que no fue un sueño... Lo recuerdo todo muy borroso y eso sólo pasa cuando se recuerda algo soñado y no algo que has hecho de verdad. _

Sintió la tentación de irse, pero no lo hizo. Necesitaba saber si pasó de verdad o no. Quizá hablando con ella...

"Ho-hola Hiei." – le saludó ella, acercándose unos pasos. Según como reaccionase él sabría si pensaba que era un sueño o no.

"Hola." – dijo con tono frío. – "¿Qué haces aquí?"

Tal vez no había sido la mejor pregunta que hacer, porque Suu podría contestarle lo que él temía, confirmando que lo que había pasado era verdad.

"Pues tomar un atajo para evitar ciertas personas." – respondió ella con un tono muy normal. Hiei la miró un poco sorprendido, no sabiendo si ella lo decía en serio o estaba poniéndole a prueba. – "Qué casualidad que nos hayamos encontrado, con lo grande que es el bosque." – prosiguió ella, con despreocupación.

"Sí..." – dijo él por decir algo y se hizo un silencio incómodo. Ninguno de los dos sabiendo qué decir por miedo a meter la pata.

Ella sabía muy bien que no podía empezar una conversación con cualquier comentario. No podía decir '¡qué frío que hace hoy, se nota que pronto llegará el invierno!' o '¿qué tal?', porque a parte de que no era propio de ella hacer esos comentarios y parecería sospechoso, dudaba mucho que Hiei respondiese algo diferente a su 'Hn'.

"Bueno, yo me tengo que ir. Ya nos veremos otro día." – dijo al no saber como continuar. Sería mejor que hablasen otro día.

Hiei se la miró sorprendido. Y empezando a pensar que sí que había sido un sueño... ¡Espera! ¡No podía ser un sueño! Recordaba perfectamente haber ido esa noche a casa de ella porque le debía algo. La había asustado y ella se había enfadado... y... sí, lo recordaba, se había comido un helado. ¡Hasta se acordaba que era de chocolate! Pero a partir de ahí ya todo era borroso...

"Un momento." – dijo él con extraña calma, cuando ella ya había pasado por su lado.

Suu se detuvo. El corazón acelerándose cuando sintió a Hiei acercarse por detrás. No tuvo valor de girarse, pero no mostró señales de nerviosismo.

"El otro día... cuando fui a tu casa." – empezó a decir, colocándose delante de ella y mirándola fijamente. Había tomado una decisión. Tenía que saber lo que había pasado.

Suu asintió para que siguiera hablando.

"Después de que me comiera el helado..."

_Oh Dios mío... se acuerda. _

"¿Qué?" – preguntó ella, haciendo ver que no sabía nada. Mientras por dentro se estaba poniendo histérica por momentos. A ver qué cara ponía si Hiei hablaba de...

"... ¿Qué pasó?"

"¿Cómo?" – dijo ella, sorprendida ante la pregunta.

"Que qué pasó." – repitió de mala gana.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Ya lo sabes."

"Si lo supiera, no te lo estaría preguntando." – dijo poniéndose a la defensiva, no sabía por qué reaccionaba así, pero no pudo evitarlo.

Hiei respiró hondo y habló mirando hacia otra parte. – "Después de que me comiera el helado no recuerdo nada. No sé qué hice."

"¿No te acuerdas?"

"No."

"¿De NADA?"

Hiei la miró de reojo y decidió que era mejor mentirle. – "No, de nada."

Suu suspiró por dentro muy aliviada. Ni por un momento se le pasó por la cabeza que el demonio pudiera estar mintiéndole, tenía demasiadas ganas de creerse lo que le decía.

"Pues..." – pensó un momento y se inventó una buena versión. – "Te sentaste en el sofá y te quedaste dormido." – acabó, sonriendo levemente.

"¿Ah sí?" – preguntó él, incrédulo, ahora mirándola. – "Pero si cuando me desperté estaba en un árbol."

"Ah, de eso sí que ya no te puedo decir nada. Como no te despertabas te dejé durmiendo en el sofá y cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente, ya no estabas." – mintió. _Caray, cada vez me sorprendo más a mí misma... Aunque no debería estar orgullosa de mentir._

"Oh." – susurró Hiei. Tratando de imaginar cómo había podido pasar todo eso... ¿Por qué no recordaba nada después del helado? ¿Y cómo había llegado al árbol donde se despertó? – "¿Y me quedé dormido en el sofá?"

"Eso dije." – asintió Suu.

"¿Por qué me dejaste?" – preguntó, mirando unos pájaros que se paseaban en las ramas de un árbol.

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué te dejé?" – Suu estaba muy confundida ahora. ¿A qué venía esa pregunta tan rara? – "¿Por qué te dejé que te durmieras?"

"No, por qué me dejaste dormir ahí." – se explicó, todavía sin mirarla.

"Hombre, ¿qué querías que hiciese? ¿Que te despertara a golpes? ¿O me estás diciendo que por qué no te llevé a otro sitio de la casa?"

"Hn. Da igual." – gruñó. Parecía enfadado, aunque a Suu no le pareció que lo estuviese con ella. _Mira que llega a ser raro a veces..._

"No, no da igual. Ahora te explicas." – dijo ella, poniéndose delante de él cuando el demonio se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

Hiei se la quedó mirando fijamente.

_Tal vez lo debía haber enfocado de otro modo...._

"¿Me lo puedes explicar? Ahora tengo curiosidad por saber lo que querías decir." – pidió, esta vez más tranquila.

Hiei se dio la vuelta y le dio la espalda. – "Que por qué me dejaste dormir en tu casa." – lo dijo bastante bajo.

Suu abrió los ojos sorprendida. La pregunta seguía siendo rara y respondió con una pregunta. – "¿Por qué no tendría que hacerlo?"

El youkai no respondió, ni siquiera se movió.

"Es que no entiendo a qué viene esa pregunta. Si te me quedas dormido en el sofá, ¿qué se supone que tengo que hacer? ¿Echarte?" – prosiguió ella, hablando del tema como si fuese obvio. Lo que para el demonio no lo era.

"No tengo ningún problema en que te quedes a dormir, si es por eso que mencionas el tema. Es como si vienes un día de lluvia o cuando nieva... No me importa, de verdad. Lo único que me molesta de ti..."

Hiei se giró un poco al oír la frase sin acabar y mirándola para que continuase.

"... lo único que me molesta de ti es que me pegues esos sustos." – acabó ella, entrecerrando los ojos y mirándole muy seria.

"Hn." – Hiei sonrió con malicia y dio un par de pasos hacia delante, pero sin mirarla. – "Va bien que lo reconozcas, así disfrutaré más cuando lo haga." – Y dicho esto desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Suu suspiró. – "Yo que pensaba que me diría que no lo iba a hacer más... ¡Qué inocente que llegas a ser Suu!"

Una gota de lluvia le cayó en la mejilla y miró al cielo. Nubes de tormenta empezaban a verse, sería mejor que se diera prisa.

"Bueno, al menos se ha aclarado el tema del beso." – pensó mientras corría hacia casa.

* * *

Hola! Como veis actualicé n.n Y es un poquito más largo que el otro.

Por lo que veo os gustó la última escena del capítulo anterior... Me alegro. No estaba muy segura de si os iba a gustar o no.

Ah y otra cosita. Tranquilidad, por favor. Os aseguro que estoy actualizando más rápido de lo acostumbrado, normalmente tardo un par o tres de meses, ¡así que no os quejéis! ;P

Reviews (esta vez tengo trabajo...):

_Zafiro,_ Espero que os guste lo que tengo pensado. Tengo muchas ganas de que llegue el capítulo para ver qué os parece.

_Baalberi,_ Un honor recibir un review tuyo! Te gustaron los 3 últimos? Yo también creo que me salieron mejor. Oye, pues no está nada mal tu propuesta XDD Serían dignas de ver las caras que pondrían esas tres XD Suu debería aprender de ti.

_Yukii,_ ff.net me tiene contenta... no lo piensan arreglar, ¿verdad? U.U Para despistar? Mmm... no sé, puede que sí o puede que no ;) Por más que insistas no te voy a decir nada, así que... XD Espero que te hayan ido bien los exámenes!

_Ropna, _qué bien que te gustara esa escena (y a quién no le hubiese gustado ser Suu? XDD) Pues sí que llego a liar la cosa sin querer (¿sin querer? ¿Estás segura? ;P) Ni que lo digas, estudiar y escribir a la vez es muy duro, sobre todo en época de exámenes!

_Náyade, _sí? Te gustó, qué bien! Siento haber tardado... pero te aseguro que esto no es nada comparado con lo que tardaba antes! Qué pasará con Hiei y Kurama?? ;P Estoy empezando a coger el gusto a liar las cosas y eso que no lo hago expresamente XD

_Marie Shinomori,_ Se agradece la sugerencia, pero hay un problema... no me gusta la pareja Kurama/Botan. Así que no creo que llegue a hacerla. Es verdad, ese trozo podría interpretarse así, pero te aseguro que no pasa de ser un comentario 'inocente' XD ¿Qué quiere decir? Mmm... ¡ya lo verás! Lo entenderás más adelante. Lo hice expresamente ;)

_Shady10,_ yo también me reía mucho cuando me imaginaba a Hiei detrás de Suu con el cuchillo en la mano XD Debe dar miedo, ¿verdad?

_Papafrita-Girl,_ Hiei... XDD Pues sinceramente no me he leído ninguno de Hiei (o Kurama) con otra chica. ¿Por qué? Porque Hiei y Kurama están muy bien juntitos XDD (quién me entienda que me compre...) Sí, hay pocos que no sean yaoi. Pero a mí no me importa en absoluto. Me encanta el yaoi. Pero una de las razones por las que decidí escribir el fic fue porque no había muchos no yaoi. La otra fue porque ya tenía toda la historia pensada cuando me enteré de la pareja Kurama/Hiei XDD Los guiones bajos y los asteriscos desde que pusieron este nuevo editor no salen ¬¬ Tendrás que cambiar los signos por otros...

_Kurama fanatic,_ ya te dije por mail que no podía decirte nada, porque lo recibiste, ¿no? Ya has visto cómo ha acabado el capítulo. Nada de enamoramientos ni declaraciones XD A tener paciencia!

¿Se nota que estoy nerviosa? ¡Cuando lo estoy 'hablo' demasiado! Mira que notas de autora más larga me ha quedado... U.U

Mata ne!

PS: Una duda... ¿dónde visteis posibilidades de un Kurama/Suu? (una que sigue sin darse cuenta de las posibles interpretaciones de lo que escribe...)

Gracias por todos los reviews!!!


	12. Capítulo 12

Suu abrió la puerta de su casa y entró rápidamente, suspirando aliviada ante la agradable temperatura que se encontró. Había salido un momento a comprar comida para al menos una semana, las noticias habían dicho que esa semana habría nevadas muy fuertes y era mejor tomar precauciones. Además hoy mismo en el instituto les habían dicho que se suspendían las clases durante una semana por lo menos. El mes de diciembre había llegado y con él, un frío horrible. Suu se alegraba de que nevase tanto, pero sólo por las clases, todo lo demás eran inconvenientes. No le gustaba el frío, ella prefería el buen tiempo y además el invierno era muy deprimente...

Se quitó la chaqueta y la colgó, agradeciendo mentalmente que el apartamento tuviese calefacción. Miró a su alrededor, no tenía que recoger nada, había comido y sólo tenía que colocar las cosas de la compra en su sitio, cuando lo hiciese... tendría toda la tarde libre para hacer lo que quisiera. Aunque todavía no sabía lo que iba a hacer.

Le costó un poco hacer sitio para todo, pero al final terminó. Satisfecha por haber acabado y haber encontrado algo que hacer esa tarde, se sentó en el sofá y se puso a leer el libro que hacía tanto tiempo que quería empezar.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Se incorporó, el timbre estaba sonando. Sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormida en el sofá mientras leía, debía ser bastante tarde porque estaba a oscuras, así que con cuidado fue hacia el interruptor para encender la luz y no chocar con nada cuando fuera a abrir la puerta.

Boquiabierta se quedó mirando a quien estaba al otro lado de la puerta, luego frunció el ceño extrañada.

"¿Hiei?"

Él no dijo nada, sólo se la quedó mirando también, un poco irritado.

"¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo es que has llamado al timbre? Creía que tú entrabas por las ventanas..." – dijo Suu, todavía no creyéndose lo que estaba viendo.

Allí estaba el demonio de fuego, de pie delante de ella, con cara de mal humor y un poco de nieve sobre sus hombros y pelo... ¿Nieve?

"¿Ya está nevando?" – preguntó ella sorprendida y mirando hacia la ventana, como se había pasado la tarde durmiendo ni se había enterado.

"Eso parece." – respondió de mal humor Hiei y después dirigiéndole una mirada de impaciencia.

"¡Oh! ¡Perdón! Pasa, pasa." – por fin se dio cuenta de que tenía al demonio de fuego fuera.

Hiei entró, se quitó la capa y los zapatos dejándolos en el suelo y fue hacia la puerta de la terraza.

"Estaba cerrada." – le informó, girando la llave para que la puerta quedase abierta. Suu se lo quedó mirando sin entender. – "Por eso he tenido que llamar a la puerta."

"Oh, vaya... lo siento. Pero lo que menos pensaba es que fueras a venir." – dijo ella, agachándose y cogiendo la capa para después doblarla con cuidado y llevársela hacia dentro.

"¿Qué haces?" – gruñó él.

"Está mojada, te la lavaré y luego la secaré. ¿Te parece bien?"

Hiei no respondió, sólo se dio media vuelta y se fue a la ventana que daba a la calle.

"Lo tomaré como un sí." – murmuró para sí misma y se fue.

Unos instantes después volvió a aparecer en el salón, pero en vez de la capa ahora llevaba unas zapatillas.

"Toma. Póntelas." – le dijo, acercándoselas.

"¿Para qué?"

"Para que no vayas descalzo."

"Hn. Déjalas ahí." – gruñó sin mirarla. Pero Suu no se fue cuando las dejó. – "¿Qué pasa?"

"Bueno, me gustaría saber a qué viene tu visita." – pidió ella.

Hiei no respondió inmediatamente, parecía como si estuviese pensando la respuesta. – "Kurama no estaba en casa y la ventana **también** estaba cerrada."

"Ah... y eso quiere decir..." – tenía la intención de hacer que Hiei terminase la frase, pero vio que no sería posible. Así que la acabó ella con lo que se imaginaba que había pasado. – "... como no estaba él, has venido aquí. Pero... ¿Kurama no deja siempre la ventana abierta por si acaso?"

Hiei se giró hacia ella y levantó una ceja en señal de sospecha. - "¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?"

"Ehh... pues porque..." – empezó, no sabía qué decir, eso le pasaba por no vigilar, había vuelto a meter la pata. – "Porque me lo dijo Kurama... sí, eso."

"¿Kurama te dijo eso?" – preguntó con incredulidad, Hiei.

"Mmm... bueno, no exactamente..." – estaba en un buen problema, si Hiei se lo decía a Kurama él evidentemente lo negaría, pero no se le ocurría nada qué decirle.

"¿En qué quedamos?"

En ese instante sonó el teléfono y a Suu casi se le escapa un suspiro de alivio. Cogió el teléfono, pero pronto volvió a colgarlo tan sólo habiendo intercambiado un par de frases con la persona al otro lado... se habían equivocado.

Disimuladamente, se fue a la cocina, fingiendo que no recordaba la pregunta que le había hecho Hiei y empezó a preparar la cena.

"¿Entonces te quedas a cenar hoy?" – preguntó desde allí.

Hiei se acercó y se quedó apoyado en el marco de la puerta, mirándola inexpresivo. A Suu le puso un poco nerviosa todo aquello, claro que tarde o temprano se lo explicaría todo a todos, pero no era el momento.

"¿Y a dormir te quedas? A mí no me importa."

"Eso dijiste." – comentó él.

"¿Dije eso? ¿Cuándo?"

"Hace un tiempo, en el bosque." – le informó el youkai.

"Oh, cierto..." – ahora lo recordaba, se había olvidado completamente.

Hacía tanto tiempo... por lo menos un par de meses. El tiempo había pasado volando y eso que no habían hecho nada en especial, ninguna misión que llevar a cabo ni nada interesante. Tampoco es que lo echase de menos, pero se aburría un poco.

"Tienes buena memoria." – dijo ella, sonriendo ligeramente. – "En ese caso, cuando acabemos de cenar te prepararé la habitación. Has tenido suerte de que el apartamento tenga más de una habitación, sino te hubiese tocado dormir en el sofá."

Hiei se encogió de hombros como si quisiese decir que no le importaba y salió de la cocina. Ya había encontrado su lugar preferido en esa casa: la ventana del salón que daba a la calle. Allí le encontró Suu cuando se asomó para ver lo que estaba haciendo.

"¿Te irás muy temprano mañana?" – preguntó ella.

Hiei levantó una ceja. – "¿Por qué?"

"Ehh, porque si te vas muy temprano yo todavía no estaré despierta y no podrás sacar la capa de la secadora." – se explicó ella.

"Casi siempre me voy cuando Kur-- ..." – se detuvo, ¿qué hacía él dando explicaciones? – "¿No tienes que ir a clase?"

"Nop, nos dieron vacaciones durante una semana." – dijo muy contenta volviendo a la cocina. – "Pero si nieva mucho, no sé que voy a hacer aquí encerrada todo el día." – Añadió.

"¿Por qué no puedes salir?" – le preguntó él desde su sitio en la ventana.

"Pues porque nevará mucho y porque no me gusta el frío."

"Ningens..." – suspiró él.

"¿Has dicho algo?" – preguntó Suu, asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

"Que sois muy delicados."

"Jeje, quizá sí." – rió ella, desapareciendo.

Hubo un silencio, antes de que Suu volviera a hablar, pero de nuevo lo hizo sin pensar y volvió al tema que no debía tocarse. – "Sabes, encuentro muy raro que Kurama dejase la ventana cerrada..."

"Su madre la cerró."

"Ah, ¿y cómo lo sabes?" – se interesó ella, todavía hablando desde la cocina con él.

"Porque lo ha hecho más veces..." – Hiei volvió a preguntarse por qué narices le daba explicaciones. – "¿Cómo sabes tú lo de la ventana?"

"No hagas tantas preguntas."

"¿Qué? ¡Pero si eres tú!" – exclamó él, irritado.

"Ya lo sé, sólo bromeaba." – rió ella, saliendo de la cocina con una par de platos. – "Puedes irte sentando mientras acabo de llevarlo todo."

Hiei la observó mientras lo hacía, a la vez que reunía el valor para decir lo que tenía que decirle. Kurama ya lo sabía, ya llevaba mucho tiempo quedándose a dormir. Pero claro, con ella ahora era diferente, no lo sabía. Tomó aire.

"No me voy a quedarme sólo hoy." – dijo al final, evitando la mirada de Suu.

"¿Ah no?" – preguntó ella, muy sorprendida.

"Pensaba en quedarme..."

"¿Hasta que deje de nevar?" – dijo ella, ahora asombrada porque el youkai había asentido con la cabeza, fue muy ligeramente, pero era muy claramente un sí. – "¿Te has peleado con Kurama?"

Hiei la miró, sorprendido ante tal pregunta. – "¿Qué tiene que ver eso?"

"Hombre, no sé. Como siempre vas a su casa... pensaba que esta vez también irías." – respondió ella, sentándose en la mesa.

"Sí, pero es que he pensado que-" - ¡Otra vez dando explicaciones! – "¡Eh! ¡¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?!"

"Emm... eso no importa. Ven a cenar o se enfriará." – intentó despistar ella. Hiei debía tener hambre, porque se sentó en seguida y no insistió más en el tema.

-------------------------

Ya habían pasado un par de días desde que Hiei había ido a su casa, pero Suu sólo le había visto por la noche, cuando venía a la hora de cenar. El resto del día el youkai no aparecía por casa y eso que nevaba con fuerza y el tiempo fuera era horrible.

"No sé cómo puede estar fuera con el tiempo que hace..." – suspiró ella, negando con la cabeza mientras se preparaba para tomar una ducha antes de que fuese la hora de cenar.

Entró en el baño y justo cuando cerraba la puerta se oyó un fuerte ruido, como si algo se hubiese caído. Rápidamente salió y fue corriendo hacia el salón, allí se encontró a Hiei con la puerta de la terraza abierta, asomándose hacia fuera con una mano a punto de sacar la espada si era necesario.

"¿Cuándo llegaste?"

Hiei le hizo un gesto de que no hablase tan fuerte. – "Acabo de llegar."

"¿Qué pasa?" – preguntó ella, acercándose despacio.

"Me parece que hay alguien fuera. Me he asomado y ha salido corriendo, ha tirado una maceta al suelo."

"A ver." – dijo ella, saliendo por la puerta.

"¡Oye!" – exclamó Hiei al ver que salía tan tranquila. ¿Y si era un espíritu? Aunque si lo era debía ser tan débil que ni se podía notar su youki.

"No pasa nada. Ya sé quien estaba por aquí." – dijo ella, acercándose a la maceta y luego mirando hacia el tejado. - "Ahí está el culpable."

Hiei salió también y fue hacia donde estaba ella, mirando hacia arriba el tejado. La noche era oscura y sólo se podían distinguir los ojos, unos ojos amarillos que brillaban en la oscuridad.

"Este gato siempre se está paseando por mi terraza y siempre me rompe algo, diría que es de algún vecino." – explicó mientras recogía algunos trozos de la maceta rota del suelo nevado. – "Con el frío que hace tendría que tener al gato dentro de casa."

"Pues mátalo." – dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros.

"¡No voy a hacer eso!" – exclamó ella, enfadada.

"No veo por qué no, si tanto te molesta..."

"En ningún momento he dicho que me molestase. Y además, aunque lo hiciese no le mataría... Iría bien el mundo si fuésemos matando todo lo que nos molestara." – comentó molesta, acabando de recoger los trozos más grandes y levantándose. – "Entonces, si he de matar lo que me molesta... debería matarte a ti también, ¿no? Porque por si no lo sabías, ¡no me gusta que me den sustos!"

Hiei en un principio la había mirado sorprendido, pero cuando ella acabó la frase, sonrió con malicia. – "Inténtalo a ver si puedes."

"Será si quiero." – dijo muy seria, girándose y entrando en casa. – "¿Entras o te quedas fuera?" – preguntó al ver que no entraba.

"Pues si no quieres matarlo, díselo." – dijo Hiei mientras entraba.

"¿Que le diga al gato que no me rompa las cosas?" – preguntó ella riendo divertida ante la ocurrencia.

"Claro. ¿Tú no podías hablar con los animales?"

Entonces Suu se acordó. Hiei sí que lo sabía, era el único, pero la cuestión era que lo sabía.

"Podía... pero ya no." – murmuró.

"¿Cómo que ya no?" – preguntó muy sorprendido. – "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

¿Y ahora qué le tenía que decir? A nadie le desaparecía un poder así como así. No podía ir y decir que un buen día se levantó y ya no podía hacerlo, porque a parte de que no se lo creería, tampoco era verdad. Había sido ella misma quien se lo había quitado, pero contarle eso llevaría a la inevitable pregunta de cómo lo hizo, cosa que no podía explicar todavía y al no poder hacerlo Hiei empezaría a desconfiar, transmitiría su desconfianza a los demás y al final tendría que dar las explicaciones antes de tiempo. No, todo a su tiempo, ya llegaría.

"Pues... no lo sé. Tampoco hace tanto que me di cuenta y como no me servía para nada, no le di importancia."

"¿Y si luego te desaparece otro qué?" – preguntó, sorprendido ante la tranquilidad con la que la chica lo decía.

"Entonces ya me preocuparé de solucionar eso."

Y sin decir nada más se fue a ducharse, impaciente por alejarse de allí para que la cosa no empeorase. Estaba cometiendo demasiados fallos, quizás no había sido una buena idea dejar que Hiei se quedase, ya sólo le faltaba desmayarse delante de él... Era una suerte que no estuviese en todo el día.

Hiei se había quedado mirando el pasillo, por donde había desaparecido Suu, con el leve presentimiento de que había algo extraño en todo eso. _Voy a descubrir qué es..._ Acto seguido se sentó en la ventana, esperando a que ella volviese. A partir de ese momento la observaría muy atentamente.

-------------------------

La semana en que el instituto había anulado las clases por la nevada, se extendió a otra más debido a que el tiempo no mejoraba. Y después ya llegaron las vacaciones de Navidad, así que habían empezado las vacaciones dos semanas antes, todo un mes entero sin ir a clase. Pero eso no quería decir sin hacer nada, los profesores ya se habían preocupado en hacer llegar a todos los alumnos los deberes que se debían hacer. Suu se aburría muchísimo y en pocos días lo acabó todo. En otra ocasión se habría alegrado de ello, pero ahora lo que necesitaba era distraerse... aunque fuese haciendo deberes. No tenía ganas de salir, ya lo pasaba bastante mal cuando tenía que ir a comprar.

Estaba tirada en el sofá, mirando al techo y pensando en algo que hacer... ni en la tele ponían nada interesante. En ese instante oyó la puerta de la terraza abrirse y se levantó muy contenta del sofá.

Hiei dejó la capa y las botas al lado de la puerta y se dispuso a entrar al salón... pero se detuvo antes, mirando a Suu con una ceja levantada. – "¿Por qué me miras así?"

Suu sonrió todavía más y se sentó en el sofá. – "Ven, siéntate."

"¿Por qué?" – preguntó con tono desconfiado, todavía sin moverse.

"No te voy a hacer nada, ven." – rió ella, al ver la expresión de desconfianza de él.

Hiei fue para allí, aun mirando de reojo a Suu cuando se sentó en el sofá que había delante del de ella. – "Ya estoy sentado. ¿Qué quieres?"

"¿Cómo es que hoy has venido tan temprano? No es ni media tarde." – se interesó ella, sin hacer caso a la pregunta del youkai.

"El tiempo ha empeorado... ¿Me has hecho sentarme para preguntarme eso?"

"No, claro que no." – respondió Suu. – "Es que estoy aburrida..."

"Ah, y te distraes cuando haces sentar a la gente."

Suu rió un poco y cambió su posición en el sofá, cruzando las piernas encima de este. – "Pues no lo sé, no lo he probado nunca. Pero hacer que sólo se sienten sería aburrido... ¿quieres jugar?"

"¿Jugar?"

"Sí, a algún juego." – propuso animada, necesitaba distraerse.

"¿Cómo a cuál?" – preguntó Hiei, siguiendo la conversación, no es que tuviera intención de jugar con ella.

"Pues... no tengo muchos... a ver, ¿qué te parece al parchís?"

"Demasiado largo." – se quejó él.

"Ah, ¿ya has jugado?" – a lo que Hiei asintió. – "Con Kurama supongo..." – suspiró ella.

"¿Qué?"

"No, nada. Pues... ¿y qué tal con las cartas?"

"No quiero jugar a nada."

"Oh, venga, me aburro mucho. No hay nada que hacer, el teléfono se escucha muy mal y ni siquiera puedo llamar a nadie para distraerme... estoy incomunicada. Tan sólo puedo hablar contigo." – se quejó Suu.

"No estoy aquí para distraerte, a mí déjame tranquilo, yo no estoy aburrido." – dijo Hiei con su habitual mal humor y levantándose del sofá.

"Eres un borde."

"Y tú una pesada."

"Eso no es verdad." – se defendió ella, levantándose también.

"Sí que lo es." – respondió Hiei, sentándose en la ventana.

Suu entró en la cocina y a los pocos segundos asomó la cabeza por la puerta, sonriendo a Hiei. – "¿Quieres té?"

"¡Por el amor de dios, ¿no te puedes estar quieta ni un momento?!" – exclamó molesto.

A lo que Suu frunció el ceño, mirándole muy seria. – "Me paso el día quieta, necesito hacer algo. Tú sales, yo no."

"Porque no quieres."

"¿Dónde quieres que vaya con este tiempo?"

"A mi qué me cuentas, es tu problema." – respondió fríamente.

"Borde." – gruñó, desapareciendo en la cocina.

No habían pasado ni dos segundos que el timbre sonó. Ambos sorprendidos se preguntaron quién podría ser y Suu fue a abrir la puerta.

"Tal vez es algún vecino." – comentó mientras iba a abrir.

"Entonces podrás hablar con él."

"Muy gracioso." – respondió, abriendo la puerta.

"¡Holaaaa!"

Hiei oyó que una voz familiar decía desde la puerta y se giró inmediatamente para confirmarlo. Sí, efectivamente. Kuwabara acababa de entrar por la puerta... y detrás suyo entró Yusuke, a quien siguió Keiko y Botan... y luego Kurama y Shizuru. Incrédulo observaba como todos iban entrando mientras saludaban a Suu, a quien no le salían las palabras, se había quedado bien sorprendida.

"¡Anda! ¡Mirad quién está aquí!" – gritó Yusuke, al mirar hacia la ventana.

"¡Oh! ¡Enano! ¿Qué haces aquí?" – ahora fue Kuwabara el que habló.

Suu miró con los ojos bien abiertos a Hiei. El día que vino él mismo le dijo que no contase a nadie que estaba durmiendo en su casa... Tampoco lo hubiese hecho, de todos modos. Pero ahora... ¿qué tenía que decir ella?

"Nada que sea de tu incumbencia, idiota." – gruñó Hiei, sin moverse de la ventana y sin mirarle.

"¡¿Qué has dicho?!" – gritó Kuwabara, haciendo un intento de ir hacia el demonio de fuego, pero su hermana le detuvo haciéndolo caer al poner un pie en medio.

"Haz el favor de comportarte." – le dijo ella.

Kuwabara se levantó, frotando su cara, había caído de morros al suelo. – "Shizuru eres... una bestia."

"¿Decías algo?" – dijo ella, pellizcando con fuerza la mejilla de su hermano.

"¡No! ¡No!" – gritó él, para que le soltase.

Todos los presentes en la entrada rieron.

"¿Ha pasado algo?" – preguntó preocupada Suu.

"No, ¿por qué tendría que haber pasado?" – dijo Yusuke, sentándose en el sofá. Los demás hicieron lo mismo.

"Como habéis venido tan de repente..."

"Ah, es por eso. Es que-"

"¡Oye Suu!" – la llamó Kuwabara, interrumpiendo a Yusuke.

"¿Sí?"

"¡Kuwabara estaba hablando YO!" – gritó Yusuke muy enfadado.

"Pero lo mío es más urgente."

"¡¿Ah sí?!" – gritó de nuevo Yusuke, mirando desafiante a Kuwabara.

"¡Pues sí!" – le respondió él y acto seguido miró a Suu con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. – "¿Tienes galletas de esas tan buenas?"

"Sí, claro." – contestó ella.

"¡Genial!"

"¡¿Y eso es importante?!" – chilló malhumorado Yusuke.

"Claro que lo es Urameshi, hay que alimentarse bien." – Kuwabara dijo como si fuera evidente.

"¡Serás...!" – Yusuke se levantó para ir a pegar a Kuwabara, pero Keiko le cogió por el brazo y le hizo sentarse.

"¡¿Quieres hacer el favor de comportarte?!" – le regañó la chica, Yusuke miró con odio a Kuwabara y se cruzó de brazos.

"Ehh... ¿queréis tomar algo? ¿Un té?" – invitó Suu, le pareció sentir a Hiei murmurar algo, pero no le hizo caso.

"Sí, a mí ya me está bien." – dijo Kurama.

Ahora que Suu se fijaba, Kurama no había hablado mucho desde que entró y tenía una expresión extraña en su cara... como si estuviese pensando en algo.

"¡Yo también quiero un té! ¡Con esas galletas, claro!" – dijo Kuwabara, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

"Para nosotras una Coca-cola, ¿tienes?" – dijo Botan, señalándose a ella y a Keiko.

"Sí, sí que tengo." – sonrió Suu.

"¿Y tú Shizuru?" – le dijo Kuwabara.

"Pues para mí una cerveza."

"Emm... me temo que de eso no tengo..." – respondió Suu, con una débil sonrisa.

"¡¿NO?!" – exclamó Yusuke, abatido. – "¡Oh, yo que también quería una!"

"¡¡Pues claro que no tiene!! ¡Y Shizuru todavía, pero tú no puedes beber cerveza, Yusuke!" – gritó Keiko, enojada.

"¿Ah no? ¿Y eso quién lo ha dicho, eh?" – respondió Yusuke, también muy enfadado.

"¡Los menores no podemos beber alcohol, idiota!" – chilló Keiko esta vez.

Una pelea se avecinaba... pero cuando Yusuke iba a responderle...

"Si habéis venido a pelearos, no hacía falta que vinierais." – comentó desde su sitio Hiei, sin mirarles y con su habitual tono.

"Si, eso, no empecéis." – estuvo de acuerdo Botan. – "Mira, para Shizuru y Yusuke lo mismo que nosotras, ¿os parece bien?"

Shizuru asintió y Yusuke gruñó conforme que le parecía bien, volviéndose a cruzar de brazos y clavando su mirada en la mesa enfrente suyo.

"De acuerdo, entonces. Ahora vuelvo." – dijo Suu, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina. Al pasar por al lado del demonio de fuego le miró de reojo y él también hizo lo mismo. Ambos estaban inquietos por si se descubría, no es que fuese nada malo, pero evidentemente a Hiei no le gustaría que ninguno de ellos lo supiera.

"Por cierto..." – dijo Suu asomándose desde la cocina. – "Aún no me habéis dicho por qué estáis aquí, debe ser algo importante para que hayáis venido nevando."

"Pues no. Sólo que hemos pensado que entre las vacaciones de navidad y la suspensión de clases por la nevada, ya llevamos casi un mes sin vernos. Así que hemos decidido hacerte una visita." – explicó Keiko.

"No hacía falta que vinierais desde tan lejos, si me lo hubieseis dicho habría venido yo." – decía mientras preparaba el té.

"Queríamos darte una sorpresa, además estábamos aburridos y no sabíamos qué hacer." – dijo Yusuke. – "Pero tú también nos has dado una."

Suu se asomó otra vez, mirándole con curiosidad. – "¿Una qué?"

"Pues una sorpresa." – aclaró él.

"No te entiendo." – preguntó ella, perdida.

"Sí, le hemos estado buscando, pero no le hemos encontrado... ¡Y cuando hemos llegado estaba aquí contigo!" – se explicó Yusuke.

Suu se había vuelto a meter en la cocina y no contestó.

"¿Suu?" – la llamó Botan.

Al no recibir respuesta miraron a Hiei, quien seguía con su mirada fija en la calle que se veía por la ventana.

"Hiei... ¿Cómo es que-?" – empezó Yusuke.

Pero no le dio tiempo a decir nada más, Suu apareció de la cocina trayendo las cosas. Kuwabara se levantó rápidamente y se fue hacia ella.

"¡Yo te ayudo!" – exclamó muy contento, cogiendo una taza de té y... la caja de galletas.

"Ya me extrañaba a mí que Kuwabara fuese tan amable." – suspiró Botan.

"¿Kazuma amable? Lo que es, es un interesado." – comentó Shizuru.

"¡¿Qué dijiste?!" – gritó Kuwabara.

"La verdad te dijo." – intervino Yusuke.

"¡Tú no te metas, Urameshi!" – le gritó el otro.

"Chicos, por favor, no os peléis." – les dijo Kurama.

"Sí, venga, estaos calladitos y tranquilos, que siempre estáis igual, parecéis críos." – intervino esta vez Keiko, cogiendo su refresco de la mesa.

"Sí, tengamos la fiesta en paz." – dijo Botan haciendo lo mismo.

Se hizo un silencio, todos bebiendo sus respectivas bebidas y Kuwabara engullendo como un loco las galletas.

"Kuwabara... que no son tuyas, no comas tantas o te las acabarás todas..." – regañó Yusuke, harto de ver a su amigo comer de esa manera.

"No, si no importa." – dijo Suu, intentando evitar otra pelea.

"¿Lo ves, listillo? Además, no es asunto tuyo." – contestó Kuwabara, sacándole la lengua.

"¡¿Qué dices?!" – gritó Yusuke, levantándose del sofá.

Suu gimió desesperada a la vez que se sentaba en el sofá con resignación. Definitivamente hoy todos estaban de mal humor... eso de estar encerrados todo el día era evidente que acababa con cualquiera.

"¡Ahora que me acuerdo!" – interrumpió Botan – "Si no lo pregunto ahora luego no me voy a acordar." – dijo con una risa. Suu deseó que ese cambio de tema no llevara a otra discusión o a...

"Hiei ..." – él se giró lentamente hacia ella con un mal presentimiento. – "Tú siempre duermes en el bosque, ahora que todo está nevado, me ha dicho Koenma que te pregunte si has encontrado algún sitio donde dormir y que si quieres ir al Reikai mientras dura la nevada. Así que hago lo que me ordenan y te pregunto: ¿Has encontrado algún sitio donde dormir? ¿Quieres ir al Reikai mientras tanto?"

Esa era la segunda cosa a donde Suu no quería que la conversación llevase, cada vez se hundía más en el sofá. _Tal vez hubiera sido mejor que se escondiese... pero no, si cuando me he dado cuenta ya estaban todos dentro... no ha dado tiempo._

Desde su sitio en el sofá también miró al medio koorime y muy levemente, sólo para que Hiei lo notase, se encogió de hombros, indicándole que podía decir lo que quisiera, que ella le seguiría el juego.

Unos instantes pasaron antes de que hablase, mientras tanto todos le miraban expectantes. Hiei incómodo al notar estar siendo observado por toda esa gente respondió haciendo ver que el tema no tenía importancia.

"Sí... – dijo finalmente Hiei. – ... ahora duermo aquí."

Todos le miraron alucinados, hasta Suu se sorprendió de que él lo admitiera, pensaba que se inventaría algo. ¿No había sido él quien le había dicho a ella que no lo comentase con nadie?

"Perdona, pero me parece que no te he oído bien." – dijo Kuwabara, riendo nerviosamente. – "Jeje, me ha parecido oír que decías que ahora dormías aquí, en casa de Suu."

"Eso ha dicho." – confirmó Suu colorada, levantándose y escapándose a la cocina, no sabía exactamente a qué, pero la cuestión era alejarse de allí cuanto más mejor.

"¡¿Queeeeeeeeé?!" – exclamaron todos alucinados.

"Pues lo que oís." – dijo Suu con firmeza.

"Suu, tú no estás bien. ¿Cómo se te ocurre dejar a éste dormir en tu casa?" –preguntó Kuwabara. – "Si te he dicho miles de veces que no es de fiar y tú vas y le dejas dormir en tu casa, porque supongo no dormiréis juntos, ¿no?"

"¡Kuwabara!" – gritó Suu. Hiei por su parte parecía muy incómodo y Suu también lo estaba, más de lo que se habría imaginado. Ahora entendía por qué Hiei no quería que nadie supiese nada. Intentó acabar con el tema lo antes posible. – "Sólo duerme aquí mientras dure la nevada. ¿No querrás que duerma fuera?"

"¿Por qué no? Eres demasiado buena, no puedes meter en tu casa a cualquiera que te lo pida." – siguió Kuwabara. Hiei empezaba a enfadarse, le estaba mirando muy amenazadoramente, casi parecía que le fuese a saltar encima en cualquier momento.

"Venga Kuwabara, Hiei no es cualquiera. Además, él no me lo pidió, fui yo quien se lo sugirió." – dijo ella, parecía un poco molesta.

"¿Qué tú-?"

"Entonces..." – interrumpió Yusuke oportunamente. – "¿Estás durmiendo aquí desde que empezó a nevar?"

"Sí." – respondió Hiei, secamente.

"¡Casi tres semanas!" – exclamó Kuwabara y luego miró a Hiei desconfiadamente.

"¡Caramba! Y los dos aquí encerrados solitos..." – bromeó Botan, risueña.

Hiei ya no aguantó más, se levantó y salió del comedor, molesto y haciendo todo lo posible por no estrangular a todo el mundo que estaba allí, lo que le resultó realmente difícil.

Todos siguieron la trayectoria del youkai, y contrariamente a lo que todos pensaron, no se fue del apartamento, sino que se fue hacia una habitación. Más exactamente hacia su habitación.

"Pero ¿por qué no nos habías dicho nada?" – preguntó Keiko.

"Bueno, no hemos hablado mucho últimamente y tampoco pensé que os lo tuviera que decir." – respondió Suu.

Hubo un silencio... todos parecían estar pensando en algo, pero no iba a ser Suu quien preguntase qué era.

"¿Queréis más galletas?" – Ofreció y todos asintieron contentos, sobre todo Kuwabara.

Otro tema surgió, empezando a hablar de las galletas de un bar al que Yusuke había ido y la conversación sobre esto y otros temas duró hasta bien tarde. Aprovecharon un momento en que dejó de nevar para volver a casa. Suu bajó al portal a despedirlos a todos.

"Sobre todo, ten cuidado, Suu." – le advirtió Kuwabara, claramente refiriéndose a Hiei.

"Que os lo paséis bien." – dijo Botan con una sonrisa y un guiño que escondía un segundo significado en la frase.

"Dejad de decir tonterías. Buenas noches a todos." – se despidió Suu mientras se iban.

Pero no se fueron todos, Kurama se había quedado allí.

"¿Te pasa algo?" – se interesó Suu. Kurama había estado muy callado... al menos hasta que se supo que Hiei estaba durmiendo allí.

"No, no me pasa nada." – respondió él con su sonrisa de siempre.

"Has estado muy callado."

"Emm... sí, sobre eso... ¿Te podría hacer una pregunta?" – dijo vacilante.

"Sí, claro. Tú dirás."

"Pues, cuando he visto a Hiei en tu piso al entrar, me ha parecido extraño y he estado dándole vueltas-"

"Por eso no decías nada." – intervino Suu, y Kurama asintió.

"Al final no he encontrado otra explicación, no podía ser otra cosa que que Hiei estuviese durmiendo aquí... o que te estuviese visitando, cosa que era menos probable, por razones que no vienen al caso..." – hizo una pausa.

"¿Y la pregunta es?"

"¿Hiei te ha dicho que estuviese enfadado conmigo?"

"¿Eh? No, claro que no lo está. ¿Por qué tendría que estarlo?" – exclamó con sorpresa.

"Bueno, estoy seguro que el día que empezó a nevar vino a casa... pero no pudo entrar porque mi madre había cerrado las ventanas y nos habíamos ido a cenar fuera." – empezó a explicar Kurama.

"Sí..." – sonrió un poco ella. – "Ya me dijo que estaba cerrada."

"¿Sí? Bueno, el caso es que como los días siguientes no apareció por casa y siempre ha venido cuando ha nevado... pues pensé que se había enfadado... Y estaba preocupado, pero sé que se puede espabilar solo."

"Ya te entiendo. Pero Hiei no está enfadado contigo, no ha hecho ningún comentario al respecto y cuando vino ya me comentó que posiblemente tu madre había cerrado la ventana." – habló ahora Suu.

"Me alegra oírlo." – Suu pudo ver un poco de alivio en su cara.

"El que se tendría que enfadar eres tú." – Kurama la miró sorprendido. – "¡Claro, te tendría que haber avisado! Con el tiempo que hacía... si lo hubiese sabido, te habría avisado."

"No importa, ahora ya lo sé. Además, ya sabes cómo es Hiei." – rió un poco.

"Sí, tienes razón." – dijo sonriendo. – "Pero aún así..."

"Bueno, será mejor que vaya para casa, antes de que empiece a nevar más fuerte." – dijo Kurama, despidiéndose y empezando a caminar.

"¡Oye!" – le llamó ella y él se giró. – "¿Sabes por qué Hiei no fue a tu casa al día siguiente?"

"Ehh... pues no sé, supongo que estará mejor aquí, al menos no tiene que esconderse cada vez que entra mi madre."

"No creo que sea eso... yo diría que es porque no quiere molestarte."

"¿Te lo ha dicho él eso?" – preguntó sorprendido Kurama ante esa explicación.

"No, claro que no." – rió ella. – "¿Tú crees que me diría tal cosa? ¿Sobre todo a mí...?"

"Mmm... no, supongo que no. Pero él debería saber ya que no es una molestia..."

Suu sonrió.

"Será mejor que me vaya ya, está haciéndose tarde." – dijo él mientras miraba al cielo.

"Sí, mejor que vayas pasando no sea que te coja la nieve. Ya nos veremos, entonces." – se despidió ella, levantando una mano.

"¡Hasta pronto!"

-------------------------

Volvió a subir y cuando entró vio que Hiei estaba sentado en el sofá con cara de enfadado.

"No pongas esa cara." – dijo ella riendo, mientras entraba.

Hiei la miró muy serio.

"Oye, a mi tampoco me ha gustado que lo descubrieran." – dijo ella, ahora se había puesto seria pues había notado que él estaba realmente molesto. – "Pero lo hecho, hecho está. Tampoco ha sido tan terrible."

"Hn. Ahora tendré que aguantar las idioteces de todos por su culpa." – gruñó, mientras se levantaba e iba hacia la ventana.

"Sabes, al menos podrías haberle dicho a Kurama que estabas durmiendo aquí, estaba preocupado." – dijo ella, mientras lavaba las tazas de té.

"¿Preocupado?" – se sentó en la ventana mientras miraba cómo nevaba.

"Pues claro, es normal. Si cada vez que nevaba, ibas a su casa y de repente dejas de hacerlo, yo al menos pensaría que te ha pasado algo, ¿o no?" – dijo, asomándose por la puerta.

"También hay que considerar la posibilidad de que haya encontrado otro sitio donde dormir."

Suu se quedó mirando al youkai, con una ceja levantada. – "Eso, en tu caso es poco probable..."

Hiei la miró de reojo. – "Da igual, dejémoslo."

"Como quieras, pero sigo pensando lo mismo."

Suu acabó de poner las tazas en su sitio y con un suspiro de satisfacción por haber acabado se dispuso a irse a sentar en el sofá, pasó por delante de Hiei, estaba a punto de llegar al sofá cuando... notó una punzada en el corazón. Muy mala señal.

"Mierda. No, ahora no..." – fue lo que dijo antes de caer inconsciente.

Hiei vio cómo empezaba a caer y llegó a tiempo a cogerla antes de que se golpease contra el suelo.

-------------------------

Suu abrió lentamente los ojos, primero vio el techo del comedor y luego giró la cabeza cuando oyó que Hiei pronunciaba su nombre.

"¡Suu!" – estaba a su lado y podía ver algo de preocupación en su expresión. – "Por fin te has despertado, estaba pre... quiero decir..."

"Ya estoy bien." – le dijo ella sonriendo amablemente. – "Si no recuerdo mal me he desmayado... ¿no?" – él asintió y ella intentó incorporarse, pero notó un fuerte dolor en la cabeza y se volvió a estirar.

"¿Estás bien?" – preguntó, intentando sonar lo menos preocupado posible.

"Sí, tranquilo ahora se me pasará. ¿He estado mucho rato inconsciente?"

"Pues diría que casi un par de minutos. Suu... diría que eso no es normal, ya es la segunda vez en menos de dos semanas."

Suu desvió la mirada hacia otra parte.

"No puede ser... ¿No es la segunda vez? ¿Te has desmayado más veces?" – le preguntó cada vez con una expresión de más preocupación.

"Sí, diría que esta ya es la quinta o sexta vez en dos semanas." – confesó en voz baja y ante la cara de asombro de él, añadió. – "Pero es normal en mi situación."

"¿Situación? ¿Qué situación? La gente normal no se desmaya cada dos por tres. ¿Por qué no habías dicho nada?"

Ahora Suu había conseguido sentarse en el sofá y miraba hacia el suelo, sintiéndose culpable por no haber dicho nada. Pero la verdad es que no podía...

"Hn. No sé quien soy yo para pedirte explicaciones..." – susurró.

Se giró para marcharse, pero Suu sin levantar la vista del suelo le cogió por la manga, Hiei se sorprendió ante la acción y se quedó quieto, esperando a que ella hablase.

"No quería que te preocuparas, no quería preocupar a nadie y por eso no dije nada a nadie. Además como te he dicho antes, es normal en mi situación..." – dijo todo esto casi susurrando, los desmayos cada vez la dejaban más débil.

"No sé a qué situación te refieres, pero da igual. No tienes por qué darme ninguna explicación."

"Puede que no, pero yo quiero dártela. Pero te pido que tengas paciencia... todavía no puedo contarte nada, ni a ti ni a nadie. Me gustaría esperar unos días más... entonces os lo contaré." – habló, todavía sin mirarle y añadió, - "Si quieres tú serás el primero en saberlo."

"Hn. Como quieras, a mí me da igual." – pero en verdad tenía mucha curiosidad. Se sentó en el sofá que había en frente del de ella, mirándola atentamente, intentando imaginarse lo que les escondía.

* * *

Pues así se acaba este capítulo! Antes que nada... ¡lo siento! Tardé mucho, pero es que al tener vacaciones me entró pereza... Pero para compensarlo he hecho un capítulo mucho más largo! n.n

Empecemos!

_Yukii,_ esto es un yoyo, tienes razón... U.U ¿Y esta se te ha hecho corta? ¡Dime que sí! XD Yo también lo haría si fuese Kurama XDD Espero que este también te haya gustado ;) Ah! ya me queda menos que leer!!

_Ropna, _sí, sí que sé lo que es... y lo lamento mucho U.U Ah, sobre lo otro... bueno, Kurama siempre se preocupa por todo el mundo, así que cuando lo hacía no era porque le gustase. ¿Un Hiei/Suu? Ya se verá n.n Y no te preocupes, yaoi no va a ser, sino ya lo hubiese dicho al empezar el fic, pero a veces no puedo evitar poner algún que otro guiño, es superior a mí n.n

_Zafiro, _pues lo adivinaste... ¬¬ ¿acaso me espías? XDD Es broma! Jeje, pues eso no se sabe... Kurama no se lo explicó a Suu, una lástima. Quizás algún día se llegue a saber... quien sabe ;)

Me despido diciendo que ya se acerca el capítulo en que se sabrá lo que esconde Suu!! Ya va siendo hora, la verdad... Este fic se alarga demasiado! Mira que soy lenta n.n

Gracias por leer y dejar review!!!


	13. Capítulo 13

"¿Se puede saber qué haces yendo de un lado para otro? Estate quieta, me estás poniendo nervioso."

"Estoy buscando un libro. Y quizás no te pondría nervioso si no me estuvieras mirando todo el rato. ¡Tú sí que me estás poniendo nerviosa!"

Habían pasado tres días desde que todos habían ido a visitar a Suu, desde que se descubrió que Hiei estaba durmiendo allí y desde que Suu le dijera al youkai que pronto le explicaría el porqué de sus desmayos. La nieve ya se estaba derritiendo, coincidiendo con el comienzo de las clases después de las vacaciones de Navidad.

Suu iba por toda la casa buscando el libro de Historia y no lo encontraba por ningún sitio, cosa que la estaba poniendo realmente de mal humor. Y para colmo, Hiei, quien no le quitaba ojo después de ese día de sorpresas, estaba sentado en su sitio en la ventana observando cómo ella iba de aquí para allá, y eso empeoraba su estado de ánimo.

"No tengo nada mejor que hacer." - le dijo el demonio, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Ya... Últimamente ya me he fijado." - comentó ella, levantando el cojín de uno de los sofás. "¡Por fin! ¡Lo encontré! Estaba a punto de volverme loca..."

"¿Para qué quieres ese libro?"

"¿Para qué va a ser? Mañana empiezan las clases, ¿recuerdas?" - dejó el cojín otra vez en su sitio y cogiendo el libro como si se pensase que fuera a desaparecer de nuevo, se fue hacia su habitación para guardarlo mientras dejaba a Hiei murmurando algo parecido a 'estúpidas costumbres ningens'.

Cuando volvió de la habitación echó un vistazo al salón para comprobar que todo estaba en su sitio. - "Bueno, creo que empezaré a hacer la cena. Yo ya empiezo a tener hambre, ¿y tú?"

"Hm." – fue lo único que él respondió, y Suu optó por tomar esa respuesta como un signo afirmativo. Hiei lo solía hacer demasiado a menudo, y a veces no sabía cómo interpretar sus 'respuestas'.

Mientras Hiei la observaba (ahora estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina), ella preparaba la cena. Eso de sentirse observada continuamente la estaba poniendo de los nervios y más si sabía a ciencia cierta que su observador no lo hacía inocentemente. La estudiaba, se fijaba en todos sus movimientos desde ese día, quería descubrir qué pasaba. Y Suu se preguntaba cada vez más a menudo si no debería decírselo ya para que la dejara en paz, sí, seguro que cuando se lo explicara tardaría en volverle a ver, eso sino...

El timbre sonó.

Suu se limpió las manos y fue a abrir la puerta. Hiei escuchó algunos trozos de la conversación que tenía con la persona que había llamado y pudo deducir que se había equivocado de piso. Suu cerró la puerta, dio media vuelta y cuando tan sólo había dado cuatro pasos... se desplomó en el suelo.

Ligeramente sorprendido y preocupado se apresuró a recogerla del suelo. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces se había desmayado durante esos últimos tres días, así que ya no le cogía desprevenido. Pero eso no quería decir que se preocupara menos, claro.

"Cinco minutos." – le informó el demonio de fuego cuando vio que la chica se empezaba a despertar.

"¿Cinco?" – repitió todavía medio aturdida y estirada en el sofá.

"Te has superado." – dijo sarcástico.

"Sí, eso parece." – respondió con una sonrisa amarga y un poco preocupada. – "Cada vez es peor, esta vez ni me di cuenta..."

Hiei no dijo nada, tan sólo se levantó del sofá y se fue a sentar en la ventana. Era evidente que estaba molesto por no saber qué pasaba y por qué ella le decía que era normal. Pensativa, se levantó y fue a acabar de hacer la cena.

No abrieron boca durante toda la cena, no es que normalmente hubieran grandes conversaciones, pero al menos no había el silencio tenso que se había establecido esta vez.

Una vez acabaron de cenar cada uno llevó su plato a la cocina; una costumbre que a Suu le sorprendió el primer día, pues imaginó que Hiei dejaría el plato en la mesa y ella tendría que llevarlo, pero no. Supuso que Kurama había hecho adquirir ese hábito al demonio cuando éste se quedaba en su casa. Era de agradecer. Dejados los platos, Suu se puso a lavarlos y Hiei se fue a sentar en la ventana.

"Emm... Hiei, he estado pensando y..." – empezó a decir ella, saliendo de la cocina una vez hubo terminado de lavar.

"¿Y?"

"Pues... ¿te acuerdas que te dije hace unos días que te explicaría la razón de mis desmayos?" – preguntó, frotándose las manos nerviosa y sólo sosteniendo la mirada unos segundos.

Hiei no dijo nada, pero se movió un poco en la ventana, quedando de cara a ella como para darle a entender que la escuchaba.

"Bien... pues, supongo que ha llegado el momento. Cada día me desmayo más a menudo y estoy sin conocimiento durante más tiempo. Así que cuanto antes os lo cuente, mejor." – todavía se veía nerviosa y evitaba mirar durante mucho tiempo los ojos del youkai, cuando le miraba era sólo para ver su reacción.

"¿Y a los demás cuándo se lo vas a decir?"

"Pues... mañana, no creo... es demasiado justo. Supongo que pasado, lo antes posible." – se fue a sentar al sofá y miró a Hiei como si le pidiera que fuese hacia allí él también.

"Prefiero quedarme aquí."

Suu frunció ligeramente el ceño, pero por otra parte tal vez le resultaría más fácil si no le tenía muy cerca. - "Como quieras. Pero ya que tú serás el primero en saberlo, te agradecería que me dejaras que yo se lo contase a los demás, que una vez lo sepas no vayas a decírselo. ¿Puedo pedirte eso?"

Hiei pareció estar considerando esa petición. Al final se encogió de hombros y aceptó. – "Supongo que sí."

"Bien, gracias." – sonrió ligeramente ella. – "Y otra cosa... sé que después de lo que te contaré, lo más probable es que desconfíes de mí. Bueno, sé que vas a desconfiar de mí. Pero te aseguro que en ningún momento he hecho lo que he hecho con malas intenciones." – acabó de decirlo mirando de reojo la cara del demonio.

Hiei tenía los ojos entrecerrados, con una expresión de desconfianza en ellos, lo cual no le gustó nada a Suu. – "Será mejor que empieces a hablar, porque cuanto más hablas menos me gusta todo esto."

Suu se aclaró la garganta y se sentó en el sofá de modo que pudiera ver a Hiei. El corazón le iba a cien por hora. – "Sí, tienes razón, mejor que te lo explique ya."

"Te escucho." – le dijo él, apoyándose contra el cristal de la ventana y cruzando piernas y brazos.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sonó el despertador. Una mano salió de entre las sábanas para silenciar el irritante ruido. Segundos después, y contra su voluntad, se incorporó para sentarse en la cama. Bostezando y frotándose los ojos se puso de pie y fue a prepararse para empezar el primer día de instituto de un nuevo año.

No viéndose con ánimo de desayunar en casa, cogió dinero para comprarse algo en la pastelería que había de camino al instituto. Abrigada con sus guantes, su bufanda y su abrigo bajó a la calle. Un escalofrío la recorrió una vez se encontró fuera del cálido portal. Empezó a andar obligándose a no pensar en la baja temperatura y el recuerdo de lo que había pasado la noche anterior apareció.

···

Se había pasado un buen rato relatando toda la historia, pero Hiei no le había interrumpido en ninguna ocasión. Con los ojos fijos en ella y una expresión en su rostro que no permitía ni tener una ligera idea de lo que le estaba pasando por la cabeza, había escuchado pacientemente. Por una parte Suu lo agradeció, porque si el demonio la hubiese interrumpido no creía que hubiera sido capaz de continuar, le resultaba muy difícil y por eso había estado evitando la mirada del youkai la mayor parte del tiempo, sólo dirigiéndole tímidas miradas para comprobar si había alguna reacción de su parte. Pero no la hubo, al menos visiblemente. Sabía muy bien que aunque Hiei no le demostrase todo lo que le había contado le habría sorprendido mucho, por decir lo mínimo.

Y al final, cuando acabó toda la historia, la reacción del demonio fue entre esperada e inesperada. Esperada porque Suu sabía perfectamente que una vez Hiei conociese la verdad, a éste no le haría ninguna gracia y su trato hacia ella cambiaría de manera considerable; la confianza, si alguna vez había confiado en ella, desaparecería. Y así fue. Por otro lado, fue inesperada porque conociéndole, Suu se imaginó que reaccionaría de una manera más... bueno, amable sería el antónimo.

Pero cuando ella hubo acabado, después de que hubiese un breve silencio, él se levantó de la ventana y con una dura mirada habló.

"O sea, te has estado riendo todo este tiempo de nosotros. Bueno, tengo que felicitarte, porque lo has hecho muy bien. Conseguiste que no desconfiara de ti y conseguir eso es digno de admirar. Pero como supongo que ya sabrás, no me gusta que me engañen--"

"Yo no--" – intentó interrumpirle ella.

"Oh, sí que lo hiciste, a mí y a todos y aunque digas que tus intenciones no eran malas, aun así lo hiciste."

Y sin decir nada más, había abierto la puerta de la terraza y se había marchado.

···

Sonriendo amargamente Suu llegó a la pastelería donde tenía que comprarse el desayuno. Todavía inmersa en sus pensamientos compró cualquier cosa y salió. Bueno, al fin y al cabo había sucedido más o menos lo que ella se había imaginado. Era de locos pensar que Hiei no reaccionaría así. Pero que se lo imaginase, no quería decir que no doliera. Ahora le daba miedo pensar las reacciones de los demás. Tenían todo el derecho de enfadarse y de desconfiar de ella, y aunque era lo más probable que sucediera, todavía tenía una muy pequeña esperanza de que las cosas no fuesen así. Si ocurría lo peor, no tenía ningún sentido volver. Y no tenía ningunas ganas de quedarse en ese lugar.

"¡Suu!" – una voz a sus espaldas la llamó, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Se detuvo y se dio la vuelta, no reconocía la voz.

Muy sorprendida vio que un chico se acercaba sonriendo y saludándola con la mano, no tenía la más remota idea de quien era. ¿Se habría equivocado? Estaba a punto de preguntarle si le conocía de algo, cuando detrás del chico y acompañado de una chica y otro chico más, vio a Kurama, sonriéndole débilmente.

"¡Hola!" – le saludó con mucha alegría el chico que le había llamado.

"Ehhh... hola." – dijo ella, preguntándose cómo sabía su nombre, si que ella recordase no había hablado nunca con él.

"Buenos días." – saludaron ahora Kurama, la chica y el otro chico al llegar a su lado.

"Buenos días." – respondió, mirando con el ceño fruncido a todos y luego se dirigió al chico. – "¿Cómo es que sabes--?"

"Me lo dijo Minamino." – contestó todavía con un tono muy alegre. – "Te vi a lo lejos y quise llamarte, pero no recordaba cómo te llamabas, así que se lo pregunté a él." – terminó de explicar con una amplia sonrisa.

"Ah. ¿Nos habíamos visto antes?"

La expresión del chico se entristeció un poco y suspiró. Kurama, el otro chico y la chica se rieron disimuladamente.

"Nos encontramos un día en la calle, ya hace un tiempo, creo que era verano. Estábamos Makoto, Haruka, otra chica, Minamino y yo, Ryota." – dijo los nombres señalando con la cabeza al chico y a la chica que estaban al lado de Kurama. – "Y entonces llegaste tú, ¿te acuerdas?" – preguntó esperanzado.

"Sí, es verdad. Ya recuerdo." – dijo pensativa.

"¡Genial! ¿Y a dónde vas, al instituto?" – preguntó con el tono alegre de antes y empezando a andar, los demás le siguieron.

"Sí, claro." – respondió con una débil sonrisa.

"¿Siempre vas por esta calle? No te habíamos visto nunca." – dijo el otro chico, Makoto, que ahora se había puesto a su izquierda. Detrás iban Kurama y la chica, Haruka.

"No, normalmente voy por otra, pero hoy tenía que comprarme el desayuno y he venido por aquí." – explicó, guardándose el desayuno en un bolsillo del abrigo, ya se lo comería después.

"Aah, es una lástima, podrías venir por aquí cada día, así nos encontraríamos." – dijo Ryota, sonriendo.

"Pues vaya forma de empezar el día, encontrarse con vosotros dos." – dijo desde detrás la chica. Suu y Kurama se rieron, pero a los dos chicos no les hizo ninguna gracia.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso exactamente?" – contestó Ryota con mal humor, desde al lado de Suu.

"¿Tan cortos sois que no podéis imaginároslo y necesitáis que os lo expliquen, Ryota?"

"No necesitamos que alguien como nos explique nada." – dijo ahora Makoto, también de mal humor.

"Claro, porque aunque intentase explicároslo os quedaríais igual."

"¡Exacto, porque eres tú la tonta y no sabes explicarte!" – replicó Ryota, dejando el lado derecho de Suu y yendo hacia Haruka, el otro chico hizo lo mismo y los tres se pusieron a discutir. Kurama dio un par de pasos y se situó al lado de Suu.

"No te preocupes, siempre están igual." – rió Kurama. – "A Haruka no le ha hecho ninguna gracia que Ryota se pusiera a hablar contigo."

Suu sonrió y divertida miró a los tres que iban detrás discutiendo animadamente.

"Sí que tienen energía de buena mañana..." – suspiró ella.

"Sí. Pero no se puede decir lo mismo de ti. No tienes muy buena cara, ¿no has dormido bien?" – se interesó Kurama.

"¿Eh? No, quiero decir, sí que he dormido bien. Supongo que es la falta de costumbre de levantarme tan temprano y el frío..." – explicó, evitando un poco la mirada del youko. En parte era verdad, el otro factor que suponía que también tenía que ver era que cada vez estaba más débil. Lo que le recordaba...

"Entonces tendrías que abrigarte mejor, o sino acabarás cogiendo un resfriado."

"Creo que por mucho que me abrigue no dejaré de tener frío." – sonrió ligeramente. Miró hacia atrás para comprobar que esos tres seguían distraídos y decidió que era un buen momento para decírselo. – "Kurama... ¿podría pedirte algo?"

"Sí, claro. ¿Qué es?"

"Emm... ¿podrías venir mañana después de las clases a mi casa? Si te va bien, claro."

"¿A tu casa? ¿Por qué?" – preguntó sorprendido.

"Pues... es que tengo que deciros una cosa a todos. Yo se lo diré a Yusuke, Kuwabara y Keiko cuando llegue al instituto y supongo que Yusuke se lo podrá decir a Botan... Es importante que vengas. ¿Puedo contar contigo?"

"Sí, no tengo nada que hacer entonces." – aceptó Kurama.

"Bien."

"¿A Hiei... se lo has dicho o quieres que se lo diga yo?"

"No, no se lo he dicho. Díselo si lo ves." – lo dijo con un tono demasiado frío y por un momento tuvo miedo de que Kurama le preguntase si había pasado algo con Hiei, pero no dijo nada. Tanto si Kurama se lo decía como sino, dudaba que el demonio fuese a ir.

"¿Ya no está en tu casa?"

"No, se fue ayer. Como ya la nieve se está derritiendo..." – intentó decirlo lo más normal que pudo.

"Vale, entonces nos vemos mañana." – dijo Kurama, deteniéndose.

Habían llegado a un cruce y tenían que seguir diferentes caminos para llegar cada uno a su instituto. Suu ni se había dado cuenta de donde se encontraban.

"¡Oh, vaya! ¿Ya te vas?" – exclamó con tristeza Ryota, dejando de discutir con la chica.

Suu asintió. Y los dos chicos suspiraron con resignación.

"Es culpa de Haruka, si no nos hubiese distraído habríamos podido hablar más contigo." – se quejó Makoto, mirando enfadado a Haruka.

"Sí, eso. Ahora es mi culpa."

"Bueno, espero que nos encontremos otro día. ¡Ya sabes, si quieres vernos sólo tienes que ir por esta calle!" – dijo animado Ryota.

"Sí, claro. Bien, pues ya nos veremos. ¡Adiós!" – se despidió y cruzó la calle.

Ya se lo había dicho a Kurama y eso simplificaba las cosas, no tendría que llamarle ni nada. Ahora sólo quedaba hacérselo saber a los demás y esperar que todo fuese bien el día siguiente.

* * *

Una vez más, siento haber tardado tanto. Pero entre que me fui de vacaciones y no tenía ordenador y que una vez estuve de vuelta éste se me declaró en vaga... ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que actualicé. Bueno, no tanto, lo normal en mí ;P 

Sí, lo sé, este capítulo es más corto. Pero tenía que acabar aquí, porque en el siguiente se descubre todo lo que esconde Suu. ¡Por fin! XD

Y sin más preámbulos, los reviews n.n

_Zafiro, _ehh, gracias, muy contenta de que te gustara! De tus preguntas sólo te puedo contestar a una, porque no sé a qué te refieres con la de Kurama y Hiei. La otra, ya lo has visto, no se ha quedado n.n Y las galletas, pues son de varias cosas, son las típicas que vienen en una caja y hay de diferentes gustos y formas. No sé si me explico XD

_Yukii, _me alegra saber que mi fic te sirvió de algo XDD Pero esta vez no creo que me digas lo mismo... ya sé que estás bien entretenida n.n Ah, esa frase también me gusta mucho a mí ;P Y bueno, ya queda menos para que puedas saber el secreto!

_Yarumi, _pues ni lo he subido pronto ni ha sido más largo... qué desastre U.U La pareja... ya se verá XDD Ya que parece que no queda clara, pues yo seguiré alimentando eso. Oh, ya lo dices bien, ¿quién se va a resistir al yaoi? XDDD Muchas gracias, suerte a ti también n.n

_Ishisu-Magy, _alucinada me quedaría si me dijeras que te los leíste de un tirón! XD Tendrás que seguir esperando un poquito más, pero tranquila no será mucho, como ya he dicho: todo se descubrirá en el próximo capítulo!

_Roxana, _muy contenta de que te guste el fic y de que te parezca interesante n.n Yo también tengo ganas de ver cómo concluye XDD Es broma, ya tengo el final escrito, sólo tengo ganas de llegar a él!

_Ropna, _entenderás qué tiene pronto n.n Jeje, siento haber tardado tanto otra vez... está visto que como no haya un milagro antes de un mes soy incapaz de actualizar, tendrás que aceptar eso también, lo siento U.U

_Sumiko Minamino, _debe dar una sensación curiosa ver tu nombre en un fic XD Muy contenta de saber que te gusta el fic n.n Sobre la duda... hay que ver lo que una llega a escribir sin darse cuenta XDDD ¿Una secuela? Jeje, no sé, no sé. Tiempo me está costando acabar esta... y creo que tiene para unos cuantos capítulos todavía... Ya veré n.n

No os puedo prometer que vaya a tardar poco con el próximo, pues entre el comienzo de las clases y que tendré que esforzarme mucho con el siguiente para dejar las cosas claras, no sé cuánto me va a llevar, pero intentaré que no sea mucho...

Muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia, en serio!


	14. Capítulo 14

Suu daba vueltas por todo el apartamento, nerviosa. De la cocina pasaba a la sala de estar, de la sala de estar al pasillo, donde iba arriba y abajo hasta que se cansaba y entraba en alguna habitación. Buscaba desesperadamente algo que hacer, pero no encontraba nada. Se podía decir que cuanto más se acercaba la hora de que los demás llegaran, más histérica se ponía. Ya le había costado dormir esa noche, y durante las clases casi ni había prestado atención. Al finalizar la última de ellas se había ido de allí sin perder tiempo, esperando no encontrarse con ninguno de los tres, prefería volver sola.

Yusuke y Kuwabara habían estado intentando sonsacarle lo que les tenía que contar más tarde. Decían que estaban muy intrigados y que no podían concentrarse en nada más; argumentando que los pésimos resultados del examen sorpresa se debían a su situación emocional y no a su falta de estudio. Keiko, por supuesto, no les había creído y después de una buena bronca les había dicho que dejasen a Suu en paz, que tuviesen un poco de paciencia. Aunque ella también se moría de ganas de saber lo que les tenía que contar la chica.

Mientras miraba por la ventana donde solía sentarse Hiei, se preguntó si Yusuke se habría puesto en contacto con Botan, había olvidado preguntárselo. Después se preguntó si Kurama se lo habría dicho a Hiei... Tampoco es que fuera necesario que él estuviera presente, porque lo que iba a contarles ya lo sabía. Entendería que no viniera, parecía bastante molesto, por no decir enfadado, por lo poco que pudo observar. Lo más lógico de pensar, y que a la vez creía que sería lo mejor, era que Hiei no iba a aparecer por allí.

Escuchó unas voces que hablaban animadamente al otro lado de la puerta y acto seguido, el timbre sonó. Ya estaban aquí.

· · ·

"Bien. Estamos todos ansiosos por saber qué es lo que nos tienes que contar." – dijo Yusuke, sentándose en el sofá y mirando con impaciencia a Suu. – "¿Es bueno o malo?"

"Yo diría que muy bueno no es, porque no tiene muy buena cara." – comentó Kuwabara, también sentándose.

"No, no creo que sea bueno..." – suspiró Suu. – "Sentaros." – les dijo a los demás que todavía estaban de pie.

"Kuwabara tiene razón, estás pálida. ¿Tan malo es?" – se interesó Botan, un poco preocupada.

"Eso dependerá de vosotros. Pero más que malo es serio." – les dijo Suu.

"¿Pero de qué se trata? ¿Por qué nos has reunido a todos?" – dijo ahora Keiko.

Suu suspiró y se sentó también. – "Porque tengo que explicaros la verdad." – se detuvo y miró a los demás, quienes la miraban sin comprender muy bien a qué se refería con eso. – "El caso es que... os he estado mintiendo hasta ahora..."

"¿Mintiendo? ¿En qué?" – preguntó Yusuke, sorprendido.

"Bueno, creo que lo mejor será que empiece por el principio. Pero os aseguro que mis intenciones nunca fueron malas-"

En ese momento se oyó abrirse la puerta de la terraza y segundos después, cerrarse. Era Hiei. Al parecer Kurama sí le había encontrado y le había dicho que se encontrarían todos aquí hoy. Suu, que estaba sentada de espaldas a la ventana en la que se sentó Hiei, se había girado un poco para ver al demonio, quien había entrado sin decir palabra y se había sentado sin mirar a nadie. Lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza a Suu fue que qué estaba haciendo él allí. Ya se lo había explicado todo, no tenía sentido que estuviera allí. Quizá había venido a comprobar que las versiones se correspondiesen... o tal vez no.

Tomó aire y miró a los demás, decidida a no dejar que la presencia del demonio la afectara. No sabía por qué había venido, así que no tenía sentido empezar a sacar conclusiones. Tenía que centrarse.

"Bien, como decía, empezaré por el principio de todo... A finales de curso mis padres y yo tuvimos una discusión bastante fuerte. Tenía que escoger un camino u otro para estudiar y mis padres siempre habían dicho que querían que yo fuera abogada como ellos. Yo, para evitar que se enfadaran, no les había dicho antes que no me gustaba esa profesión y que iba a estudiar otra cosa. Así que cuando se lo dije... Bueno, resumiendo: acabaron echándome de casa."

"¡¿Qué dices?!" – intervino Keiko, indignada. Los demás no se veían demasiado diferente, pero no dijeron nada. – "¿Por esa tontería?"

"Sí, pero en parte fue lo mejor que pudo pasar. Déjame acabar." – añadió cuando vio que Keiko se disponía a hablar otra vez. – "Me mudé al piso que mi abuela alquilaba. Ella estuvo encantada porque así estaba segura que el piso estaría bien cuidado y podría irse de vacaciones, según me dijo ella."

"¡Qué bien viven los viejos!" – exclamó Kuwabara con envidia.

"¡Kuwabara!" – le regañó Botan.

"Perdón." – se disculpó él, sacando un poco la lengua.

"Ese verano..." – continuó Suu – "además de trabajar para poder pagar el alquiler, los estudios y los demás gastos-"

"¡¿También te dejaron de pagar eso?!" – volvió a interrumpir Keiko.

"Sí..." – suspiró Suu. – "¿Podríais no interrumpirme tanto, por favor?"

"Oh. Sí perdona, sigue."

"Bien, pues un día descubrí que había una especie de bodega-trastero en el piso. Era una planta baja." – se explicó. – "Y bajé a echar un vistazo para ver qué había."

Todos se preguntaban qué tenía que ver eso y escuchaban con mucha atención.

"Un fin de semana decidí ponerme a limpiar un poco la bodega. Debajo de una gran sábana llena de polvo encontré una máquina enorme, que en un principio imaginé que había sido una caldera antiguamente. Pocos días después, curioseando entre los cajones de un escritorio que también había abajo, encontré un manuscrito. Le eché una ojeada rápida y vi algunas notas, dibujos y fórmulas, me entró curiosidad y me lo llevé arriba. En ese momento no me imaginé que acababa de hacer un gran descubrimiento... que cambiaría mi vida-"

"¿De qué era el manuscrito?" – preguntó con impaciencia Kuwabara, cada vez más intrigado. Los demás asintieron, también impacientes.

"Ahora os lo explico." – les dijo Suu, que no agradecía para nada las interrupciones. – "Al principio del manuscrito había una especie de 'introducción' en la que el autor explicaba los objetivos que pretendía alcanzar con el experimento que iba a llevar a cabo. Por el dibujo que había al lado pude deducir que se trataba de la máquina que había confundido con una caldera." – se detuvo unos segundos. – "Cuando leí las notas no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, mejor dicho, no me lo creí. Y, escéptica, me leí todo el manuscrito que, según pensé, algún loco aburrido había escrito. Aunque pensé que estaría bien si todo lo que decía fuese verdad. Las últimas páginas escritas del manuscrito contenían unas cuantas fórmulas sin terminar, una lista de unas cosas que se tenían que retocar y una frase del autor diciendo que últimamente no se encontraba muy bien de salud y que temía no poder probar más su experimento, por lo que decía lo había probado tres veces. Por la última fecha supuse que ya hacía años que debía haber muerto."

"¿Y sabes exactamente quién era el autor, alguien de tu familia, tu abuelo por ejemplo?" – preguntó Kurama.

Suu negó con la cabeza. – "Las iniciales que había en el manuscrito no encajaban con las de nadie de mi familia, y no creo que mi abuelo se pudiera haber dedicado a esa clase de cosas." – dijo esto último riendo un poco.

"¿Pero qué decía el manuscrito?" – esta vez fue Botan la que preguntó con ansiedad.

"El autor argumentaba y su experimento partía de la base de que existen realidades o mundos paralelos. Según palabras suyas: era muy posible que el panadero de la tienda de enfrente, en otro mundo paralelo, ejerciera otra profesión y viviese en otro sitio. Aunque, decía, que podían haber casos en los que una persona tuviese más o menos la misma vida en varios mundos. Esperad, no me interrumpáis-" – avisó con rapidez al ver que Yusuke ponía una cara rara y abría la boca para preguntar algo. – "Después si queréis os lo explico mejor..."

Suspiró y tomó aire y valor para seguir hablando. – "La máquina que, por lo que pude ver, la había construido y diseñado el mismo autor, servía concretamente para poder viajar entre estos mundos paralelos--"

"¡¿Cómo?!" – exclamó Kuwabara, casi alucinado. – "¿Pero de verdad se puede hacer eso y existen esos mundos?"

"Eso parece." – continuó Suu, regañando con la mirada a Kuwabara, quien inmediatamente comprendió el mensaje. – "Yo, no sé todavía porqué, me creí todo eso... y quise ponerla en marcha para comprobar si funcionaba bien. Seguí paso a paso las instrucciones que había en las notas, pero no lo conseguí. Le faltaban algunas de las piezas que había en la lista del final, porque por lo visto se habían roto anteriormente cuando el autor había utilizado la máquina. También consideré prudente acabar las fórmulas a medias, ya que servían para arreglar algunos errores del funcionamiento de la máquina y que debían ser introducidas al ordenador que tenía incorporado la máquina. Conseguí algunos libros de mecánica y programación, y también hice un par de cursillos de esos temas para poder ser capaz de manejarla. En seis meses la tuve terminada, y habiéndome asegurado muy bien antes de que todo estaba como debía, la encendí. Seguí los pasos correctamente y en un acto de inconsciencia entré en el mundo paralelo que había escogido."

Se detuvo un momento y miró de reojo a todos los presentes para ver sus reacciones. Algunos estaban con la boca abierta, y los otros con el ceño fruncido. Y Suu estaba segura que cada uno de ellos se estaría preguntando si todo aquéllo era una broma o iba en serio.

"¿Y... cómo era ese mundo paralelo en el que entraste?" – preguntó Keiko, escogiendo una de las muchas preguntas que había en su cabeza en ese momento.

"¿Y qué quieres decir con eso de que lo habías escogido?" – ahora fue Kurama.

Suu frunció el ceño y centró su mirada en la mesa, buscando la manera correcta y sencilla de responder a esas dos preguntas.

"Bien, el inventor, o autor del manuscrito, explicaba que la gran mayoría de las veces en que alguien escribía una novela, hacía una película o creaba cualquier cosa que tuviera una historia. Ese alguien estaba, sin saberlo, creando un mundo paralelo que a su vez podía seguir al pie de la letra las ideas del creador o diferenciarse en algunos aspectos. Sabiendo todo esto, decidí que mi primer viaje fuese a una película, una de tranquila para no correr peligro... Todo salió perfecto: aparecí en el lugar y el momento que quise, permanecí en ese mundo el tiempo que programé, y regresé a mi mundo sin ningún problema. Después de ese exitoso primer intento me entraron ganas de viajar a otros mundos... y llevo más de un año haciéndolo... y aquí me tenéis." – terminó con un suspiro, levantando la cabeza y sonriendo nerviosamente.

Silencio.

"Nos estás diciendo..." – empezó a decir Kurama, rompiendo el silencio. – "¿que en realidad tú no eres de este mundo, sino de otro paralelo y que has utilizado esa máquina para llegar aquí?"

"Exacto." – asintió Suu, contenta de que alguien, al menos, lo hubiese entendido todo y de que ese alguien fuera Kurama, así podría ayudarla a explicarlo mejor si hacía falta.

"A ver, a ver..." – Yusuke se levantó de un salto del sofá y empezó a dar vueltas por la sala, nervioso. – "¿Pero no nos dijiste que venías de España y que eras una alumna de intercambio?"

"Soy de ese país, sólo que en otro mundo. Os mentí."

"Oh." – dijo Yusuke, sentándose otra vez y mirando a Suu fijamente. Al parecer estaba dándole vueltas al asunto y buscando otra pregunta que hacer.

"Siento haberos mentido, pero es que en un principio no pensaba quedarme mucho tiempo aquí... y si os contaba esta historia tan poco creíble, estaba segura de que desconfiaríais de mí-"

"¡¿Y los poderes?!" – exclamó Yusuke de repente. – "Todo eso que nos contaste de que-"

"Mentira." – respondió ella, cabizbaja. – "Tuve que inventarme algo..."

"¡Pero tienes poderes! ¿En tu mundo... qué raro suena eso... también los tenías?" – ahora preguntó Kuwabara.

"No." – sonrió un poco ante la idea. – "En mi mundo soy una persona normal y corriente, nada de especial. Aquí tengo porque... bueno, pensé que no sería muy prudente venir aquí sin ninguna medida de protección... Pero ya vi que se me fue un poco la mano, creo que me equivoqué al introducir alguno de los datos y eso ha provocado que tenga muchos más de los que en un principio quise."

"Eso queda explicado, entonces." – intervino Kurama. – "¿Puedo hacerte otra pregunta más?" – Suu asintió. – "¿Por qué nos cuentas todo esto ahora?"

"Pues..." – empezó a decir, y en ese momento se fijó en que, otra vez, Kurama había mirado de reojo a Hiei. ¿Acaso había habido alguna reacción por parte de Hiei? Quizá ahora que ella lo había confesado todo y que era evidente que les había engañado, quería vengarse. Suu se imaginó a Hiei caminando hacia ella y desenvainando la espada. Tenía que ver a Hiei, así que con todo el disimulo que pudo se levantó del sofá y se puso a pasear por la sala, como si estuviera nerviosa; lo estaba, pero no sólo por la razón que los demás creían.

Aprovechó que se daba la vuelta para echar un vistazo en dirección al demonio de fuego, y una sensación de alivio la invadió. Hiei seguía sentado en la ventana, mirando a través de ella, como si no estuviera escuchando nada. Suu, entonces, imaginó que esa era la razón por la que Kurama había estado mirando de vez en cuando al youkai: encontraba extraño su comportamiento. Lógico, pues normalmente Hiei hubiese reaccionado _muy_ mal al saber que alguien les había estado engañando. La verdad es que estaba resultando muy sospechoso que Hiei no dijera nada. Suu estaba convencida de que el demonio habría reaccionado si le hubiera contado todo esto al mismo tiempo que los demás. Se alegró de no haberlo hecho.

"Pues os lo cuento ahora porque en dos días me voy." – contestó al final y sintió, además de las miradas de sorpresa de los que estaban delante, unos ojos clavarse en su nuca. Hiei. Esto no se lo había dicho...

"¿Te vas? ¿A dónde?" – quiso saber Keiko.

"Regreso a mi mundo."

"¡¿Por qué?!" – exclamó Botan.

"Porque se me ha acabado el tiempo y tengo que volver." – respondió Suu.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" – le preguntó Kuwabara.

"Antes de entrar en un mundo paralelo tengo que programar el ordenador, unas de las cosas que tengo que dejar claro es el tiempo que quiero permanecer en ese mundo y por ninguna razón puedo quedarme más tiempo. Mis... 'desmayos' tienen relación con el tiempo."

Nadie de los presentes se extrañó al oír que Suu se había desmayado, y no sólo una vez, así que Hiei dedujo que todos ellos habían presenciado, como mínimo, un par. Cosa que significaba que Suu se había desmayado muchísimas veces... Por la expresión de Kurama, Hiei se imaginó que él también se había dado cuenta. Y aunque ella, aparentemente, se lo tomara como una cosa normal y sin mucha importancia, Hiei estaba convencido de que eran peligrosos.

"¿De qué modo están relacionados?" – se interesó el youko.

"La máquina, para poder funcionar, necesita una mezcla de energías: energía solar y eléctrica. La solar la consigue de unas placas solares que instaló el autor en diferentes sitios de la fachada del edificio, y la eléctrica... pues del modo habitual, con un enchufe y todo eso. Según el tiempo que te estés en un mundo paralelo, la energía de la máquina se gasta más o menos. Esta vez me he quedado el máximo tiempo que se puede, seis meses. Y a finales de esta semana se cumplen, por lo que tengo que volver antes de eso, entre mañana y pasado mañana." – hizo una pausa. – "Cuando a la máquina le queda poca energía, es decir, cuando ya se acerca el momento de volver, a veces me quita un poco de mi energía y eso me provoca los desmayos--"

"¿Que te quita tu energía? ¿Pero eso no es un poco peligroso? ¿Y si un día te la quita toda? ¡Podrías llegar a morirte!" – interrumpió Yusuke.

"Sólo me la quita de vez en cuando. Esto también resulta útil, así me recuerda que pronto tendré que volver. De todos modos, aún tengo que arreglar algunas cosas para que no lo haga, la máquina comete algunos fallos."

"¿Qué pasaría si no volvieras cuando debes?" – preguntó Botan.

"Me quedaría atrapada en este mundo, sin poder volver nunca al mío y al poco tiempo moriría porque la máquina se quedaría sin energía para mantenerme aquí. Por eso, antes de que se cumplan los seis meses, tengo que volver, porque si lo hiciera el mismo día que hace seis meses no quedaría suficiente energía."

Permanecieron en silencio unos instantes, cada uno pensando.

"O sea... a ver si lo he entendido. Existen mundos paralelos y tú vienes de uno de ellos. Todo lo que nos contaste ese día acerca de tus poderes era mentira..." – Suu asentía con pesar mientras Yusuke hablaba. – "¿Pero entonces cómo... cómo puedes haber entrado en la escuela y alquilado un piso y todo eso, si no existes aquí?"

"Mmm... de hecho Suu Ayashi sí que existe, porque yo la he creado en este mundo." – intentó explicarse.

"Tendrías que explicar mejor cómo funciona esa máquina para que podamos entender todo." – dijo Kurama.

"Supongo que será lo mejor." – suspiró Suu. – "A ver, primero se decide a qué mundo se quiere viajar y se introducen los datos en el ordenador--"

"¿Pero cómo lo haces exactamente?" – preguntó Keiko.

"Emm... aplicando unas fórmulas según la clase de mundo que sea, según el tipo... es algo difícil de explicar. En el manuscrito hay diferentes fórmulas e instrucciones para hacer todo eso, yo sólo tengo que escoger las fórmulas adecuadas según lo que se indica. Una vez se ha hacho eso, toca decidir quién se será en ese mundo; por ejemplo, si yo hubiese querido podría haber sido una profesora nueva del instituto o incluso la vecina de Keiko."

"Es decir, escoges y creas un personaje."

"Sí, nunca puedo ser alguien que ya esté en ese mundo, sólo puedo crear personajes nuevos. También puedo modificar mi imagen y carácter si quiero."

"¿Puedes ser alguien mayor, cambiar todo eso y la edad?" – preguntó Kuwabara.

"Sí, de hecho... soy un par de años mayor que vosotros." – sonrió un poco ante sus caras y añadió. – "Pero esta vez la imagen y el carácter no los cambié."

"¿Y una vez has hecho eso?" – preguntó ahora Botan.

"Se introducen otros aspectos de la vida que se quiere tener en ese mundo, como dónde se va a vivir, qué se va a hacer: estudiar, trabajar, ..."

"¿También puedes decidir qué va a pasar?"

"No, eso ya no depende de mí, sino de la historia del mundo paralelo. Por ejemplo, si me he metido en un libro, la historia puede variar un poco al estar yo, pero básicamente la historia principal seguirá siendo la misma y los personajes serán iguales."

"Entonces, si te has leído el libro o has visto la película, ya sabes qué va a pasar, ¿no?" – preguntó ahora Keiko.

"Sí. Pero nunca sé lo que va a pasarme a mí. Aunque a veces hay excepciones y la historia no es exactamente la que debería ser. Eso suele pasar cuando el mundo paralelo existía antes de que el autor o autora escribiera sobre él."

"¿Pero eso es posible?" – dijo Yusuke, que le costaba creer todo eso.

"Por lo visto sí."

"Sólo por curiosidad... ¿nosotros qué éramos en tu mundo?" – preguntó curioso Kurama.

Suu sonrió un poco. – "Una serie de dibujos animados."

"¡¿Qué?!" – exclamaron sorprendidos Kuwabara y Yusuke.

"Te estás quedando con nosotros, ¿a que sí?" – rió Botan.

"No. Es la verdad."

"Pues... todo esto, la verdad, resulta un poco increíble."- dijo Yusuke. Se quedó un instante pensativo y luego pareció haber tomado una decisión. – "¡Bueno! Creo que deberíamos hablarlo, para decidir qué hacemos y todo eso... Nosotros ahora nos vamos y cuando haya algo te lo haremos saber, ¿vale?" – se levantó del sofá y con la mirada ordenó a los demás que le siguieran.

Suu se levantó también, un poco desconcertada por la repentina decisión. Les acompañó a la puerta. – "Está bien. Ya nos veremos, entonces. Adiós." – Los demás se despidieron también mientras salían de uno en uno por la puerta.

Kurama antes de salir miró en dirección a la ventana de Hiei y vio que éste ya no estaba allí, extrañado supuso que ya había salido por la terraza. En parte era lo mejor, sólo esperaba que no se le ocurriera volver por su cuenta para hablar con Suu, no sabía lo que le podía estar pasando por la cabeza y el hecho de que ni si hubiera inmutado cuando la chica les había contado todo aquello, no lo encontraba muy normal y no estaba muy seguro de lo que pensar. Hacía tiempo que no tenía una conversación decente con él...

· · · ·

Suu cerró la puerta con un suspiro de tristeza. ¿Qué decisión tomarían? No parecía que les hubiera sentado muy mal todo aquello, pero nunca se sabía. Cuando se dio la vuelta para ir hacia la sala de estar, se encontró con Hiei sentado en uno de los sofás; brazos y piernas cruzados y la mirada fijada en la mesa del centro. Sorprendida, dio unos pasos hacia delante.

"No me dijiste que te ibas." – casi gruñó, y levantó la mirada hacia ella.

"Te fuiste antes de que pudiera acabar..." – le respondió, sentándose en el otro sofá.

Permanecieron en silencio un par de minutos, sin mirarse.

"¿Por qué has venido?"

"¿No querías que viniera?"

"No. No lo digo por eso." – se apresuró a aclarar ella. – "Sólo que pensaba que después de que te explicara todo, no querrías verme otra vez."

"Quería asegurarme de que les contabas lo mismo que a mí." – respondió él, su voz denotaba un poco de desconfianza.

"Je. Ya me lo imaginaba." – comentó con un poco de amargura. Entonces se levantó y fue a sentarse al sofá donde estaba Hiei. Éste la miró entre sorprendido y desconfiado. – "Lamento mucho haberos mentido... haberte mentido. Como ya te dije, no pretendía hacer nada malo. ¿O es que tú no has dicho nunca una mentira para evitar problemas o situaciones desagradables?"

Hiei sabía muy bien que Suu conocía la respuesta a su propia pregunta. Enfocado de ese modo, él no tenía ningún derecho a enfadarse o a criticarla, puesto que también era un mentiroso. El youkai suspiró con resignación, sin poderse creer que sólo con esas palabras, la chica hubiese conseguido convencerle. ¿Qué narices le estaba pasando? – "Ya da igual."

"¿Me perdonas, entonces?"

"Yo no he dicho que lo fuera a hacer." – respondió él, girando la cabeza hacia el otro lado.

Suu suspiró con frustración. ¿Por qué era tan difícil?

"Está bien, no me perdones si no quieres." – se lo quedó mirando para ver si decía algo, pero ni se movió.

Suu hizo un movimiento, fingiendo que se iba a levantar esperando que el demonio se girara al menos. Hiei sí que se giró, fijando su mirada en la de ella, y medio segundo más tarde sus labios estaban posados en los de ella. Los ojos se Suu se abrieron sorprendidos y a diferencia de la ocasión anterior, no se apartó sino que se dejó llevar; cerró los ojos y respondió al beso. Fue una sensación maravillosa, al menos para ella, pero que pronto terminó al apartarse Hiei, quien evitó mirarla cuando se levantó del sofá. Suu permaneció sentada, no habiendo vuelto completamente a la realidad y viendo al demonio dirigirse hacia la terraza. Antes de abrir la puerta se detuvo y le habló sin girarse.

"Avísame cuando te vayas." – y dicho eso, abrió y se fue.

Suu parpadeó varias veces, no estando muy segura de haber oído bien y de que todo eso fuera real y no un sueño. Se levantó y fue a la cocina, abrió el frigorífico y comprobó que la tableta de chocolate que guardaba estuviese entera. Sí lo estaba.

"Esta vez sí que no ha comido chocolate... Entonces, ¿por qué...?" – dijo en voz alta, pensativa.

Cinco segundos más tarde, el timbre sonó. Y se llevó una buena sorpresa cuando abrió la puerta. Era Kurama.

"¿Cómo es que...?" – empezó a preguntar ella, cuando ya estuvieron sentados.

Kurama sonrió. – "Vengo a comunicarte el veredicto."

Suu también sonrió al escuchar la palabra 'veredicto', un poco más relajada, pues por la expresión de Kurama tenía la intuición de que el 'veredicto' sería bueno. – "Bien. Tú dirás."

"Hemos analizado el caso y hemos decidido por unanimidad que seguirás teniendo por nuestra parte la misma confianza que hasta ahora. Dado que has confesado la verdad y que tus propósitos no eran malos. Pero tendrás que cumplir un pequeño castigo por haber mentido. Y ese castigo es invitarnos a todos a cenar."

Suu se rió aliviada. – "Muchas gracias. Os invitaré encantada. Pero dime una cosa, el tono-"

"Yusuke y Botan han insistido en que te soltara este discurso, casi se lo han inventado ellos y me lo han hecho aprender." – se rió mientras lo explicaba.

"Me sacas un peso de encima. Tal y como os habíais ido, pensaba que Yusuke se lo había tomado mal..."

"Qué va. Cuando hemos llegado al parque nos ha dicho que deberíamos hacerte sufrir un poco, o sea que desde un buen principio él pensaba perdonarte que no hubieras dicho la verdad."

"Pues qué simpático él." – dijo ella, fingiendo estar molesta. Pero sabía que se merecía sufrir un poco.

"Mmm... me he ofrecido a venir yo porque quería preguntarte un par de cosas."

"De acuerdo, pregunta lo que quieras."

"Bien, lo primero que quería preguntarte es por cuánto tiempo te vas a ir."

"Estaré fuera durante dos meses. Y hay una cosa que no os he dicho... el tiempo aquí y en mi mundo no transcurre igual. Un día en mi mundo equivale a un mes aquí, así es como está programada la máquina y no he encontrado cómo cambiar eso de momento. Aunque según cómo se mire, eso es lo mejor. Porque ahora en mi mundo representa que sólo han pasado seis días y resulta menos sospechoso." – explicó ella, ante la mirada un poco asombrada de Kurama.

"Caramba, ¿la máquina también controla eso?" – preguntó maravillado. – "Entonces en realidad, ¿sólo pasarás dos días en tu mundo?"

"Sí. Después de estar seis meses en un mundo paralelo la máquina necesita dos días como mínimo para recuperar toda su energía. A parte de que mi cuerpo también necesita un descanso.

"¿Pero no deberías quedarte más tiempo? Tus padres, tus familiares y tus amigos se preocuparán si no te ven."

"No. Mis padres no se han interesado por mí desde que me echaron de casa, mis familiares viven bastante lejos y casi no tengo relación con ellos... y amigos, lo que se dice amigos, la verdad es que no tengo... Nos hemos ido distanciando poco a poco." – acabó con un suspiro y una sonrisa amarga.

Kurama no se esperaba que Suu se encontrara en una situación como ésta, por su actitud nunca lo hubiera dicho, pues siempre estaba contenta y nunca había hecho ningún comentario que hiciese pensar que algo en su vida fuese mal. Era obvio que se quedaba los problemas para ella sola. – "Y... ¿no tienes hermanos?"

"Sí, tengo un hermano y una hermana más pequeños, pero ellos van a la suya. Mi vida familiar es un tema aburridísimo." – dijo ella, apartando la vista y sonriendo un poco. – "Dijiste que tenías un par de preguntas, ¿verdad?"

"Sí." – respondió, entendiendo con eso que la chica no quería hablar de ese tema. – "La otra pregunta es sobre lo que dijiste que nosotros en tu mundo éramos una-"

"Serie de dibujos animados, sí." – terminó por él, sintiendo curiosidad por la pregunta.

"Eso. Entrabas en libros y películas de los que ya sabías el final, ¿verdad?" – Suu asintió. – "¿También sabías el final de la... serie cuando entraste aquí?"

"Sí, aunque no tenía un final cerrado como lo puede tener un libro o una película. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Bueno, me preguntaba qué pasaría si tú nos explicases lo que iba a suceder en el futuro."

"La historia cambiaría radicalmente y no se parecería en nada a la original." – explicó con semblante serio.

"¿Lo has hecho alguna vez?" – quiso saber Kurama.

"No, nunca. Podría ser peligroso. Lo máximo que he llegado a hacer ha sido avanzar algún pequeño acontecimiento, pero siempre he procurado que no fuese nada importante." – continuó hablando la misma expresión.

"Ya veo. Y si conoces el futuro... también conocerás el pasado, ¿no?" – preguntó, levantando una ceja.

"Sí. Pero como ya os dije, a veces el mundo en el que entro puede tener algunas diferencias con lo que yo he visto en mi mundo."

"¿Por eso me pediste que te contara toda la historia ese día?"

"Exacto." – Suu sonrió, Kurama era muy listo. – "Tenía que comprobarlo."

"Ya nos conocías a todos."

"Bueno, yo mejor diría que sabía quién erais."

"No sé exactamente qué se podía ver en tu mundo sobre nosotros, pero creo que sí que sería adecuado decir que nos conocías." – le dijo Kurama. Suu tuvo la sensación de que algo le rondaba por la cabeza al pelirrojo, pero prefirió no preguntar.

"Es igual, dejémoslo." – dijo Suu, esperando que Kurama no insistiera más.

"Tienes razón. Bueno, creo que no quería preguntarte nada más..." – empezó a levantarse del sofá.

"Puedes preguntar siempre que quieras." – también ella se levantó para acompañarle hasta la puerta.

"Nos avisarás cuando te vayas, ¿no?" – le preguntó justo antes de salir por la puerta. – "Nos podremos despedir de ti, supongo."

"Sí, claro que os lo diré. Supongo que será mañana pasado, pero ya os diré la hora y el lugar."

"Está bien. ¡Hasta entonces!" – se despidió.

"¡Hasta entonces!" – dijo ella también, y cerró la puerta cuando Kurama giró la esquina del pasillo.

Suspiró un poco más animada ahora que sabía que estaba perdonada y que incluso iban a ir a despedirla cuando se fuera.

"Bien, ahora tengo que empezar a preparar las cosas y hacer los cálculos." – se sentó en el sofá de cara a la ventana donde solía sentarse Hiei, mientras repasaba mentalmente lo que tenía que hacer, pero otro pensamiento apareció. – "¿Por qué habrá hecho eso Hiei?"

* * *

¡Dios, no me puedo creer que por fin haya acabado este capítulo! Aunque en realidad tenía pensado hacerlo más largo... pero es que ya estaba harta de él ¬¬ Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto, pero he estado sometida a mucho estrés y en los ratos libres lo que menos me apetecía era ponerme a escribir U.U

¡Y también por fin se descubrió el secreto de Suu! n.n Hace muchísimo tiempo que tenía el personaje de Suu en mente (pero sin nombre, sólo su historia), pero no sabía qué hacer con él hasta que vi Yu Yu Hakusho XD ¡A ver qué os ha parecido!

Reflexionando un poco, creo que su secreto ha salido al mezclar inconscientemente el que me interese tanto el tema de los viajes temporales, Star Gate y alguna que otra peli o serie de temática parecida n.n''

Bien, empecemos con los reviews.

_Ropna,_ lo siento muchísimo T.T No era mi intención tardar tanto!! Bueno, ahora ya sabes qué le dijo n.n

_Zafiro, _caray cuántas preguntas XD 1- Hiei me dice que no es de la incumbencia de nadie. 2- Tampoco quiere responder, pero a para mí que se sentía traicionado ;P 3- Suu no se compró ningún pastel, era un _croissant_ y sobre lo de las cosas dulces... pues no lo sé, te aseguro que es inconscientemente XDD 4- Kurama es más amable y sí que me responde, dice que siente una gran amistad por Suu (que esté siendo sincero o no ya es otra cosa XDDD) ¿Alguna pregunta más?

_Ishisu-Magy, _jojojo, pues si dices que yo actualizo rápido y tardo meses, no quiero ni pensar lo que tardas tú XD Pues sí, menos mal que eres paciente... conmigo hay que tener mucha paciencia n.n"

_HADA, _jejeje, si yo no tengo club de fans ;P Jiji, yo sí que sé lo que les pasa con el yaoi XDDD Ya te aseguro que este fic no va a ser yaoi, como ya dices que hay bastante por aquí y está bien que haya variedad (aunque yo sólo lea fics yaoi XD) porque sé que no a todo el mundo le gusta. Gracias n.n

_Sumiko Minamino, _pues ya se ha aclarado todo, espero que no te haya decepcionado. Gracias por tu comprensión T.T

_Yukii, _cortar en los momentos interesantes lo hacen tan a menudo que se me contagió XDD Siento haber tardado tanto y que hayas tenido que aguantar todas mis neuras.... U.U Espero que te haya gustado el secreto que tenía Suu (más me vale, porque me sabría mal n.n")

_Sr.anonimo, _woo, no me digas que eres un chico?? Que yo sepa no se ven muchos por aquí XD Es un honor que hayas empezado a leer por este y que te haya gustado n.n

_Blimtz, _sí, tienes razón, yo también acabé leyendo en inglés. Aunque tú lo tienes peor que yo al no gustarte el yaoi n.n" Yo siempre lo digo, no podría leerme de tirón un fic como este... no me extraña que tuvieses que parar XD Muy contenta de que te gustase y perdón por haber tardado tanto.

_Marie Shinomori, _yo ya soy feliz sabiendo que la gente se lee el fic n.n Bueno, ya sabes lo de Suu. Jeje, la historia ya estaba decidida desde que empecé el fic, ya verás si hay lo que pides o no. No falta mucho para que lo veas de todos modos n.n

_Papafrita-Girl, _sip, tuve constancia de que a muchas personas se les había ocurrido más o menos lo mismo que a mí cuando empecé a explorar los fics ingleses, y la verdad es que me sorprendió bastante n.n" Sólo espero que no haya nada parecido a la historia de Suu.... Hombre, yo no tardo tanto a propósito XD Lo que sí que me pasa es que soy muy exigente y puedo pasarme varias semanas con un capítulo porque no me guste como queda. Gracias n.n

Cualquier pregunta que tengáis del capítulo no dudéis en hacérmela llegar, os responderé con mucho gusto n.n

De nuevo, ¡muchísimas gracias por vuestra paciencia! ¡Prometo intentar no tardar tanto con el próximo!


	15. Capítulo 15

Aunque todavía era en invierno y hacía pocos días que la nieve se había derretido, ese día había una temperatura muy agradable. El cielo estaba despejado y el sol calentaba deliciosamente, no hacía falta ir abrigada como si se fuera a esquiar como había estado siendo necesario estas últimas semanas. Era el clima perfecto para hacer que el humor de Suu mejorara. Y lo hizo. Por lo visto había escogido un buen día para irse.

Suspirando con satisfacción, entró a prepararse para irse al sitio donde se encontraría con los demás. El día anterior ya les había comunicado a todos el lugar y la hora. Yusuke era el encargado de avisar a Botan y a Koenma, Kurama dijo que ya se encargaría él de Hiei y anoche había llamado a Genkai para hablar personalmente con ella, puesto que no podría venir.

Salió del apartamento y fue a entregar la llave a la vecina, que era la propietaria del apartamento que había alquilado.

"Que tengas buen viaje, bonita. Y ya sabes que cuando vuelvas este apartamento te estará esperando." – le dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

Suu le había dicho que volvía a su país durante dos meses y que luego regresaría.

"Muchas gracias por todo, señora Yamagata." – y con una leve reverencia y una sonrisa de agradecimiento, se fue.

Todavía era temprano, faltaban casi dos horas para la hora acordada, pero hacía tan buen tiempo que no podía quedarse en casa. Le apetecía pasear un rato, y eso hizo.

- - -

Suu llegó al lugar desde donde tendría que volver a su mundo, un sakura que había en medio del bosque. Ese era el lugar que había escogido para llegar e irse de aquí.

Se acercó al tronco del árbol y lo acarició con la mano, pensativa. Mientras observaba a una hormiga subir por él.

"Llegas pronto." – le dijo una voz conocida a su espalda.

Suu se giró rápidamente, un poco sobresaltada.

"Tú también." – respondió fingiendo tranquilidad tan bien como pudo.

"No te pienses lo que no es, yo sólo pasaba por aquí. No he venido para despedirme ni nada."

"No, claro. ¿Entonces por qué me dijiste que te avisara cuando me marchara?"

"Para saber cuando te iba a perder de vista." – le respondió él.

"Ja, ja. Veo que hoy estás simpático. Pues nada, ya lo sabes, así que ya te puedes ir."

"Me iré si quiero y cuando quiera."

"Muy bien." – respondió ella, y fue a sentarse debajo del árbol.

Hiei se quedó de pie, con la mirada perdida en otra dirección y dejó pasar varios minutos antes de volver a hablar.

"¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar fuera?"

"Dos meses."

"Mm."- y dicho esto, como quien no quiere la cosa, se sentó delante de ella; piernas y brazos cruzados y mirándola, serio.

"¿Qué?" – preguntó ella al ver la actitud del youkai.

"¿Por qué viniste?"

"¿Cómo?" – volvió a preguntar ella, al no entender la pregunta.

"En tu mundo tendrías tu vida, tu familia y todas esas cosas que os importan tanto a los ningens,. ¿no? No entiendo por qué arriesgas tu vida viniendo aquí."

"Porque no me gustaba la vida que tenía allí. Y si un sitio no te gusta,. ¿por qué quedarte cuando puedes ir a otro lugar mejor?" – por el tono con que lo dijo parecía que todo aquello no tuviese importancia, pero claro que la tenía.

"¿Por qué no te gusta?" – y Hiei sabía que estaba siendo demasiado curioso, pero por alguna razón no podía dejar de preguntar, aún a riesgo de que ella se molestase. Y mientras se preguntaba mentalmente por qué preguntaba tanto cuando él nunca había prestado tanta atención a la vida de nadie, Suu se sentó en la misma posición que él; las piernas y los brazos cruzados, y también le estaba mirando seria.

"¿A qué viene tanta pregunta?" – Hiei iba a decir algo, pero ella habló otra vez antes de que él pudiese decir nada. – "Si quieres te lo digo, pero no es nada del otro mundo. Básicamente es que... se puede decir que allí no tengo vida; iba del instituto a casa y de casa al instituto, las relaciones con la familia no son precisamente buenas y de amigos se podría decir que no tengo. Así que ya lo ves, no hay nada por lo que valga la pena seguir en mi mundo." – inmediatamente al acabar de hablar se arrepintió de haber dicho todo eso, había hablado demasiado. Y mientras buscaba algo más para decir que no sonase tan triste y serio, se fijó en Hiei, que la miraba fijamente y parecía sorprendido al haber escuchado todo eso. A Suu no le gustó. – "Pero no me hagas mucho caso, yo siempre tiendo a exagerar las cosas."

Hiei vio cómo al acabar de decir esto último Suu cerraba los ojos suavemente y tomaba aire lenta y profundamente. Fue en ese momento cuando sintió el impulso de hacer algo muy concreto, una cosa que ya había hecho un par de veces y que después no entendía por qué. Pero que últimamente ya no se preguntaba tanto, pues empezaba a creer que sabía la razón. No iba a decírselo a nadie, por supuesto, con saberlo él ya tenía más que suficiente.

Así que, una vez más y antes de que Suu abriera por completo los ojos, se inclinó hacia ella y la besó.

Suu abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir los labios del youkai sobre los suyos, pero no intentó apartarse, sino que milésimas de segundo más tarde ya estaba cerrando los ojos de nuevo y dejándose llevar.

Aunque Hiei ya la había besado, este beso era diferente a los anteriores, incluso al último, o al menos a ella se lo pareció.

_¿Puede que hoy esté siendo completamente consciente de lo que está haciendo? Pero la última vez también parecía consciente..._

Y acto seguido, otro pensamiento cruzó su mente. _¿Y yo?. ¿Qué narices estoy haciendo?. ¿Por qué me estoy dejando besar?. ¿Por qué me dejé besar las otras veces?. ¡Si ni siquiera siento nada por él! _

Como si estuviera al acecho esperando estas preguntas, una voz interior surgió de lo más profundo de su mente para contestarlas, justo cuando el beso terminaba. Hiei, una vez más, no la miró cuando se levantó, no dijo nada, y tal vez fue lo mejor, porque Suu tenía algo parecido a una expresión de espanto en su cara y si él la hubiese visto, la habría malinterpretado con total seguridad. Suu no tenía esa cara por el hecho de que Hiei le había besado, sino debido a la respuesta a esas preguntas. Esa voz, que no era más que su propia consciencia, le había confirmado sus sospechas, sus temores. Cada vez estaba más convencida de que era un buen momento para tener que irse. No podía caer en ello, no podía cometer ese error, porque no traería nada bueno, y menos si la otra persona era Hiei. Necesitaba tiempo para aclarar ideas, para poder verlo todo en perspectiva. En la correcta perspectiva.

Levantó la mirada y buscó a Hiei. Estaba sentado en el árbol de al lado, mirando al horizonte e ignorando a Suu. Su rostro no revelaba ninguna emoción y Suu le envidió, ojalá ella pudiera mostrarse tan fría y tranquila, tan impasible, como si nada le afectara.

Se pasó varios minutos pensando en estas cosas, y si Hiei no se hubiera movido allí arriba en el árbol, no se habría dado cuenta de que Yusuke y los demás se estaban acercando, y eso que los gritos y quejas de la pandilla se oían a mucha distancia.

Se sacudió todos los pensamientos de encima y se dispuso a poner su mejor cara de 'ahora me voy, pero no estéis tristes que volveré' para despedirse de todos ellos. Antes de que el grupo saliera de los matorrales, miró una vez más en dirección a Hiei, deseando que el youkai todavía siguiera allí y que se quedara hasta que ella se fuera. Él, quizá porque notó que Suu le miraba, la miró también. Pero a diferencia de la mirada de Suu, donde claramente podía leerse 'no te vayas, quédate aquí', la de él era indescifrable. Como solía serlo. Y una vez más, le envidió. Suu era perfectamente consciente de que en ocasiones, sus ojos la delataban y cuando quería aparentar seguridad y fuerza, los demás veían la realidad, es decir, miedo. Y ahora mismo la mostraban vulnerable, si Hiei hubiera querido burlarse, lo habría tenido fácil.

"¡Suu!. ¡Hola!" – gritó Kuwabara saliendo a toda prisa de detrás de un matorral.

"Hola." – respondió ella, con la mejor de sus sonrisas. La alegría de Kuwabara siempre se le contagiaba.

"Ahora llegarán los otros, son unos lentos. ¿Ya lo tienes todo preparado?. ¿De verdad que te vas?"

"Sí, no me queda más remedio. Pero dos meses pasan volando, estaré de vuelta antes de que te des cuenta." – sonrió.

"Eso espero, porque necesito a alguien con quien pueda criticar a gusto a Yusuke." – dijo Keiko por detrás.

"¿Cómo que criticar?. ¿A eso os dedicáis vosotras dos?" – exclamó Yusuke, indignado.

"Entre otras cosas, por supuesto." – respondió Keiko sacándole la lengua.

"Venga, callaos ya." – les dijo Botan, y luego riendo se dirigió a Suu. – "Llevan todo el rato igual, qué pesados." – Suu también se rió. Les iba a echar mucho de menos, aunque sólo fuesen dos días. - "Al final el príncipe Koenma no puede venir, hay mucho trabajo por ahí arriba. Me ha dicho que me despida de ti por él."

"¡Ah!" – saltó Kuwabara de repente. – "Antes de que se me olvide. Mi hermana no ha podido venir, no sé qué me ha dicho que tenía que hacer, pero ha insistido en que te diga que cuando vuelvas espera que cumplas tu promesa de invitarnos a todos a cenar, que lo espera con impaciencia. Sí, le encanta que le inviten a cosas..."

Suu se rió. – "Dile que esté tranquila, que lo haré cuando vuelva. Lo prometo."

"Bonito sitio has escogido." – dijo Kurama mientras se acercaba.

"Gracias. La verdad es que lo encontré de casualidad."

"¡Anda, mirad quien está allí arriba!" – exclamó sorprendido Yusuke, señalando a Hiei que seguía sentado en la rama del árbol, observándoles a todos con cara de pocos amigos. – "Y yo que iba a comentar que no habías venido. ¡Baja, hombre, que estamos todos aquí!"

"Urameshi, no ves que prefiere estar en sitios altos, así no tiene que levantar la cabeza para mirarnos." – dijo Kuwabara, riéndose a gusto.

En menos de dos segundos Hiei ya estuvo a bajo, pasando antes de llegar al suelo, por la cabeza de Kuwabara, a quien le dejó la huella de sus zapatos en todo el pelo. Yusuke tuvo que frenar a su amigo, porque quería tirarse encima del youkai.

"¡Tú te lo has buscado!. ¿Por qué le provocas? Es que eres tonto." – le regañaba el detective.

Suu se rió disimuladamente. Siempre estaban igual esos dos. De reojo, vio que Kurama se había acercado a Hiei y que le estaba diciendo algo. Pero no pudo saber qué era, porque Keiko y Botan reclamaron su atención.

"Te echaremos mucho de menos¿verdad, Botan?"

"Sí, muchísimo. Y sobre todo tus platos,. ¡están tan buenos!"

"Podrías decir algo que no sonara tan interesado,. ¿no?" – le regañó Keiko. Botan sólo rió y sacó la lengua al mismo tiempo que pedía perdón.

"No pasa nada. Me alegra saber que me echaréis de menos, de verdad." – dijo Suu, con una mezcla de tristeza y de emoción. – "Y bueno, creo que ya va siendo hora de que me vaya..."

"¿Ya?" – preguntó Yusuke, que lo había oído.

"Sí, no tiene ningún sentido posponerlo más, y cuanto antes me vaya, antes volveré." – acabó diciendo con una débil sonrisa.

"Bueno... si no hay más remedio..." – suspiró Kuwabara. Kurama y Hiei se acercaron a los demás.

Keiko se abrazó a Suu y le dio un beso en la mejilla, cosa que cogió desprevenida a ésta. Y a los chicos también. – "Cuídate mucho."

"Lo haré." – sonrió, mientras le devolvía el abrazo tímidamente.

Botan también la abrazó y le dio un beso, por lo visto le había gustado la idea. – "Te echaré de menos, y mi estómago también." – Suu sonrió.

Yusuke se quedó mirando a Suu, no sabiendo muy bien qué hacer. ¿Sería correcto que él le diera un abrazo? El beso quedaba descartado si no es que quería enfrentarse al enfado de Keiko. Mientras dudaba, otros que lo tenían más claro se despedían. Kuwabara dio un paso al frente y abrazó a Suu. No fue como los abrazos de las chicas, mantuvo un poco más las distancias, y fue un poco más suave.

"Dos meses,. ¿eh? No tardes ni un día más en volver."

"No, seré puntual." – consiguió responder Suu, después de la sorpresa que le causó que el chico le abrazara. Todos esos abrazos la estaban dejando un poco descolocada.

"Emm... esto, sí... ten cuidado con esa máquina y vuelve pronto." – dijo Yusuke, sin moverse de su sitio. Le daba muchísima vergüenza ir hacia ella y abrazarla sin más. Él no hacía esas cosas, era cosas de chicas, y Kuwabara lo había hecho porque no se perdía ninguna ocasión para tocar a una chica, sólo por eso.

"Estaremos esperando tu regreso." – dijo Kurama, con una de sus dulces sonrisas, pero sin acercarse para abrazarla, tampoco.

"Muchas gracias." – agradeció Suu, casi a punto de emocionarse. Miró a Yusuke y a Kurama sonriendo. Se acercó a ellos y le dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno. Se veía más capaz de dar un beso que de abrazar. Ambos se sonrojaron un poco, les había cogido completamente desprevenidos.

Entonces, miró a Hiei, quien se dio prisa en cambiar su expresión de sorpresa por todo lo que había pasado y poner la cara de siempre. Aunque Suu tuvo tiempo de verla, y sonrió.

"Ni se te ocurra." – gruñó el youkai. Refiriéndose, claro está, a la posibilidad de que le diera un beso.

"No era mi intención. Sólo iba a decirte 'hasta pronto'." – Hiei no pareció muy convencido. Giró la cara al ver que los demás le estaban mirando.

Kurama miró a Suu y con un gesto de la cabeza señaló al youkai, a la vez que le guiñaba el ojo y sonreía traviesamente. Suu captó el mensaje. Con un movimiento rápido le dio un beso en la mejilla a Hiei. Completamente sorprendido y enfadado se giró para gritarle a esa chica algunos insultos, pero ya se había ido de su lado y estaba debajo del sakura, riendo divertida. Por lo visto, había salido corriendo justo después de darle el beso.

"¡Hasta pronto!" – gritó desde allí, levantando el brazo.

Los demás se despidieron a lo lejos también. Vieron cómo movía los labios, pronunciando, seguramente, las palabras que la llevarían de vuelta a su mundo. Segundos después, ya no estaba.

Todos se quedaron en silencio observando el lugar de donde había desaparecido durante un par de minutos.

Kurama se giró para decirle algo a Hiei, pero éste ya no estaba. Una vez más, se había ido y no había podido hablar con él. Hacía ya tiempo que estaba muy esquivo. Más de lo normal en él.

Volvió a mirar el sakura. ¿De verdad la volverían a ver dentro de dos meses?

* * *

Sí, lo sé, y LO SIENTO, pero no podía descuidar los estudios U.U No puedo creer que haya publicado este capítulo... lloro de emoción sólo con pensarlo T.T 

**Inciso**... Desisto, abandono... no hay forma de que los signos de exclamación e interrogación me salgan bien. ¿Alguien sabe algún truco, por favor?

Ah, y ya puedo decir que soy una verdadera escritora. Durante este tiempo he sufrido el famoso bloqueo del autor XDDD ¡La escena Hiei-Suu ha sido mi cruz! Al final la he recortado, supongo que más adelante quedará mejor lo que quería poner . Otra de las razones por las que he tardado tanto... ¿Queréis más? Pues mirad, se acabó el anime y entre lo liada que estaba y eso, los personajes no parecían ellos (si es que alguna vez lo han parecido...). Para escribir algo decente necesito impregnarme de su carácter n.n"

¿Reviews? Contesto como si no hubieran pasado meses...

_HADA, _¡muchas gracias! Bueno, dudo que a nadie más se le haya ocurrido... está visto que no se puede ser muy original, porque seguro que a alguien se le ha ocurrido la misma idea ya. Aysh.

_Zafiro_, 1.- Palabras textuales de Hiei: "De nada servirá que me hagas la pelota, ningen. ¡Por supuesto que soy el mejor y de clase S!" 2.- Kurama es más amable: "¿Soltero? Sí, claro, pareja no tengo todavía n.n" 3.- Se lo he preguntado a ambos, pero se han hecho los sordos y se han ido... Yo creo que es demasiado pronto para saberlo,. ¿no? ;)

_Zen_, muchas gracias n.n ¿En serio?. ¿Te lo leíste de tirón? Hay que tener valor, yo no podría hacerlo...

_Yukii_, hemos hablado del tema largo y tendido por mail, así que es una tontería repetirlo por aquí,. ¿no? XD Sólo decirte que... ¡muchísimas gracias por todo! No sé qué sería de mí ahora sin ti... (Qué dramática¿no:P). Por cierto,. ¿lo encontraste en japonés?

_Ishisu-Magy_, me encanta sorprender a la gente, pero no quiero que te dé un infarto por mí culpa u.u Sí, cuando estás ocupada a veces se te quitan las ganas de escribir, y si no lo vas a hacer a gusto, mejor no escribir que luego salen cosas muy feas. Gracias, me cuido mucho n.n

_Marie Shinomori_, ejem... lo siento muchísimo, me sabe TAN mal tardar tanto... espero me puedas perdonar u.u Jeje, a mí también me gustaría tener una. En parte me decidí a publicar el fic porque estaba segura de que la idea haría gracia n.n

_Yarumi, _¡gracias! Me alegro que te guste la pareja. ¿Misteriosa? Jeje n.n

_Tsubame_, tarde, pero sigo...

_Papafrita-Girl_, sí, recuerdo esa escena de FY. La verdad es que tiempo después de ver el anime caí en la cuenta de que se parecía un poco a mi argumento... y eso me hizo dudar si escribir el fic o no. ¡Gracias!

_Shiko_, espero que no te hayas muerto u.u Porque mira que he llegado a tardar... ¡Lo lamento!. ¿En Japan?. ¿Eres de Japón? O.O ¡Muchas gracias por decir todo eso de mi fic! La verdad es que no lo esperaba... Escribe cuando quieras n.n

_Blimtz_, ejem... ¡lo siento muchísimo! U.U

Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que siguen leyendo el fic, a pesar de mis actualizaciones de higos a brevas. Os lo agradezco enormemente, de veras.

Pero tened paciencia, si una cosa he aprendido durante este tiempo es que a los escritores no hay que meterles prisa, sino las cosas no salen bien o el escritor se estresa porque no se le ocurre nada y hay gente esperando. Sed comprensivos, por favor. (Sí, todavía más...)

Ah, y no hagáis caso de mis promesas ni de cuando os digo que tardaré poco, porque siempre pasa lo contrario. Muy a mi pesar...

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! (Que tal vez sea más largo... no sé.)


End file.
